


The Lie in your Truth

by TwistedIrish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dom Harry, Draco Malfoy Flirts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Harry in Denial, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Name Changes, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIrish/pseuds/TwistedIrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter thought He knew everything he needed to know about his life and his parents. But what if he discovered that the truth he'd been told, was webbed with lies.</p>
<p>Now Harry finds himself with two cousins a Boyfriend, surrounded by enemies, with a serious headache. Allies become Enemies, Enemies become Allies. But one thing stays true, the truth will set you free. And the lie will end in nothing but Chaos. All he wants to do is be his self and go to school like a normal boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Story I Have on Fanfiction! I'm hoping I can rewrite it here the way I originally intended it.

Harry's POV

It's a curious thing to look back on your life. Reliving every step and every decision, seeing it with new eyes and knowing none of it was true. Nothing you believed was real.  
Looking at the girl in front of him, his heart ached, he knew nothing about her and yet she was family. She was his Aunt’s daughter. The girl looked like her sister, but was so different. The eyes, the cupids bow lips, the perfect cheekbones. Everything a pureblood should be copied perfectly on each girls face. The other girl beside him, his sister in nearly every way, shifted slowly before launching herself into the younger girl's arms. "Lyra!" "Carina!" the sisters clutched each other tightly as if the other would be ripped away at any given moment. He couldn’t help it as he reached out dragging both girls into his arms without separating them. He clutched them tightly to his chest unwilling to let go, not that they seemed to mind. The smaller of the two tucked her head under his chin and sighed contently. “Is this what being home feels like?” she asked quietly. Neither of them answered, they merely stood there embracing and just soaking up the much needed comfort.  
He could hardly believe it, didn't believe it, but it was true. He had family, family that loved him, that cared for him even. And to think, none of this might have happened if he hadn’t found The Album.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

The Beginning of the summer

Thump- Bump- Smack- Thump- Bump- Smack- Thump- Bump- Smack- Thump- Bump-

“BOY! CUT THAT RACKET OUT!”

Harry sighed in annoyance, catching the tennis ball he’d been tossing against the wall. It was junked at the start of summer, along with the rest of the sports equipment the Dursley’s had bought Dudley, in an attempt to get him to exercise. Harry had rescued a few things to keep himself entertained until Dumbledore deemed it ‘safe’ to ‘rescue’ him.

If Harry needed rescuing from anyone, it more likely would be from Dumbledore himself. The man seemed far too interested in Harry’s personal affairs, and never seemed to share any of the important details until it was too late. This lack of honesty on Dumbledore’s part caused Harry to keep secrets of his own, however small they may have been.

Harry scowled and allowed his head to bang against the wall behind him.

“BOY!”

“GET STUFFED YOU BLOODY FAT ASS!” Harry barked back. He’d stopped calling the man Uncle long ago and finally began fighting back last summer. It helped that all the manual labor they’d forced him to do had allowed him to fill out and develop firm muscle. There wasn’t much Vernon or Dudley could bully him into now that he was physically stronger then both of them.

Harry heard the creak of the stairs and stood. He was in the mood for a good row, right about now. The door to his ‘room’ slammed open.

“What did you say BOY?”

Harry stepped closer looking him dead in the eye, “Get. Stuffed. Fat Ass.”

Vernon turned purple in his rage literally squeaking as he attempted to restrain himself. His hands twitched as if he wanted to wrap them around his Harry’s neck.

Harry watched Vernon’s hands twitch with a raised brow and an amused twitch of his lip, “Careful Vernon, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself again.”

Vernon had learned the hard way that Harry no longer needed his wand to defend himself anymore. It was made obvious when he’d nearly broken the man’s arm after Vernon had attempted to hit him. Although it had taken several more incidents like it, to convince the man that he no longer held any power over the boy, now that he couldn’t harm him. It had been a blow to the man’s ego that his fifteen year old Nephew could overpower him if necessary.

“P- puh Petunia!” Vernon bellowed in rage.

He heard the clatter of a plate from downstairs and nearly groaned. Though Vernon couldn’t control him anymore Petunia could as a member of his family by blood his magic bound him into obedience, muggle or not his magic forced him to comply with her wishes unless they caused him physical harm.

“WHAT?” She bellowed back in annoyance.

Vernon almost flinched at her tone, “The BOY is doing it again!”

“BOY!” She snarled, “Clean the Attic, NO LUNCH!”  
‘Bugger’

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was shuffling through the old boxes in the Attic. He really needed to learn to control his temper. Maybe he wouldn’t always wind up in situations like this. Petunia had informed him that they were donating all her Mothers and Fathers old things to charity. The neighbors had donated their sons old things now that he was off at college, and Petunia would be Damned if anyone thought themselves better than the Dursley’s so Harry was to pack up all her parents old things and pack them into the back of Vernon’s car to drop off after work tomorrow as a ‘Family’. Harry was also informed that ‘No he was most defiantly not invited’. Dudley had of course thrown a tantrum when he learned that he WAS going. He’d claimed they liked Harry better. Harry had laughed at the futile attempt to make his parents change their mind. At his laughter his Aunt informed him that he’d be fixing the fence tomorrow for bullying his cousin. He’d promptly stopped laughing and stomped off to his cell er ‘room’.

Harry sneezed as dust puffed in his face again as he moved a heavy box of books. Harry had been working on the room for 3 hours and found tons of cool stuff that use to belong to his grandmother he now had old records (Wizards still used Record players, No electricity), a classic acoustic guitar, and an antique Jewelry box he'd hidden in his room to take with him when he left. He figured he may keep the jewelry for his kids when he had them or maybe his future Wife.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Harry frowned when he saw a medium sized box in the far corner covered in a thick layer of dust, he hadn’t seen it before. Curious he walked over and crouched down before it. Gently he whipped the dust and pried open the lid to look curiously at the contents, shifting through it he found an old worn photo album, two lockets, a velvet box, a diary, and another thick leather book that was unmarked save for the imprint of a Lily on the cover. Harry raised an eyebrow and set the box aside to hide in his room, he’d look through it later.

~Later in his room~

Harry had managed to save a lot of valuable things from his Aunt’s greedy clutches and in the end had allowed the rest to be packed up into Vernon’s stupid shiny new car his promotion provide him with. He ran his hand over his grandfather’s authentic brown leather jacket it fit him perfectly so he’d immediately tossed it in his closet before Dudley or Petunia could snatch it away. Merlin knows Dudley would ruin it trying to make it fit him, and Petunia would probably pawn it or something.

Harry folded the jacket neatly hiding it carefully in his trunk before pulling the box from earlier toward him. Reaching in he found the Lockets from earlier and pulled them out to examine. One of the lockets was silver in the shape of a heart carved to look like wings, and the other was a dull gunmetal color in the shape of an oval with a floral design carved into it. He opened the heart and nearly lost his breath at the picture of his mother at seventeen wrapped in his seventeen year old fathers arms. The two covered their eyes peering out of the picture curiously before waving happily at Harry. He swallowed thickly fighting back tears as he closed the locket setting them aside. He reached in again pulling out the velvet box, which turned out to be a wedding band. Engraved with the name Violet. Harry frowned assuming Violet was his Grandmother. Petunia never talked about her parents, they’d passed a few months before his parents. Harry didn’t even know his Grandparents names. He carefully replaced the ring in its box and hid it, lovingly wrapped in his Fathers cloak, in his trunk.

Finally he pulled out the old Album, looking it over Harry could barely make out the worn gold script on the shabby old brown cover. He frowned in confusion at the words it looked like a woman had written it, though admittedly his Grandfather could have paid to have it done professionally.  
Petunia, Violet, and Lily Evans, my Girls  
Harry gently opened what he now knew to be an old Family Photo Album. The first thing he saw was a picture of three smiling little girls. Harry dropped the book and stepped back in shock.  
"BOY Stop that racket!"  
“Bugger off Vernon!" He shouted back trying not to sound shaken. He licked his lips nervously and crouched slowly to pick up the Album with a shaking hand. He opened it, and starred in shock at the girl in the middle, who looked startlingly like someone he knew. Only with long straight dark blonde hair and a darker complexion, but it was familiar all the same.  
What. The. Bleeding. Hell.  
Standing quickly he rushed out of his room, nearly shoving Dudley down the stairs as he ran down them. The other boy grunted angrily at him before hobbling after him not that he could catch Harry when he was hurrying, or do anything about it if he did.  
"Petunia!"

She looked up from where she was doing the dishes to sneer at him, "What Boy?"

"Who's Violet?" He demanded following her as she moved to begin putting them away.

Petunia glared at him looking unimpressed, "It's a flower boy don't be Daft!" she snapped.

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, holding up the Album, "No, who is Violet Evans!"

Petunia looked shocked as if she'd just come out of a Daze. Vernon looked up from the table frowning, and Dudley (who had just made it in the room) looked confused.

"I thought Lily was your only sister Pet?" Vernon grunted, actually setting his fork down to pay attention, it was defiantly a first.

Petunia quickly dried her hands, and took the Album with shaky hands, "Where did you get this?" she demanded shakily.

Harry shifted guiltily, “Found it when I was cleaning the Attic.”

“Merlin,” she breathed, with her hand over her heart, as she looked at the album in wonder.

It was Harry's turn to be stunned, only witches and wizards called on Merlin's name. "Come again?"

Vernon chocked on his Tea spitting it all across the table, while Dudley squealed like a frightened mouse.

"You're a Pureblood Harry." Petunia informed him, as if she were telling him it would rain later. She brushed her fingers loving over Lily and Violet’s faces. When she'd opened the Album he didn't know, all he knew was that she’d just completely altered his reality, and she didn’t even seem to realize it.

"Excuse me," Harry's voice rose. He had no idea what to do, his world was tumbling down around him and he had no way of stopping it.

Petunia grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the living room and forced him (He had to obey) into the seat beside her. She ignored Vernon and Dudley who stood in the doorway looking as if they were going through something similar to Harry in their own minds.

"My Father was a squib, I was a Squib. As was my Mother, her family came from Russia. Did you know your Paternal Grandmother was from Mexico?" she just kept talking as she flipped through the Album pointing out pictures, pausing briefly to explain them, before continuing on.

Harry was about to overload. "STOP!" He bellowed jerking his hand out of hers when she grabbed it as if to get his attention.

Petunia looked up from the album at three shocked faces.

"Lily spoke a lot about her time at Hogwarts and about James." Petunia winced looking down at the Album again.

"I didn't treat them well."

"My Father and Mother," Harry guessed rubbing his face and temples trying to relieve his headache.

She shook her head slowly, tracing Violet’s face again "No, your Mother and your Aunt Violet, her twin."

"My Mother was a twin!?" Harry blinked looking at the blonde again, trying to see any similarities to his mother.

Petunia nodded with a soft smile, "They were fraternal twins. Though Violet was much like Lily only worse, she never left the Library, I believe she was in Ravenclaw."

Harry couldn't believe how easily she was talking about magic it was crazy. And the soft warm smile she wore changed her appearance drastically. He could actually see some of his Mum in her. Like her smile, his Aunt and his Mum had the same smile. He’d almost say his Aunt was pretty when she was like this.

Vernon on the other hand looked like he was about to have a seizure, while Dudley just looked floored at his Mothers behavior. Harry could understand, his Aunt NEVER spoke about magic, and she NEVER had anything good to say about his Mum.

"A Ravenclaw?" He couldn't believe how accurate knowledge of his world was, though if she was telling the truth earlier then she probably knew all this from her own parents.

Petunia nodded laughing softly, "One of the brightest witches of her time, like your mother. Nasty temper though and strict on rules she was a Prefect I believe, though Lily made Head Girl."

"By the way Harry, how are your other cousins?" She asked touching his arm lightly to get his attention.

"What?" Harry asked confused, what did she mean other cousins?

Petunia frowned looking worried, "Harry, you have met Violet's daughters, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger

Hermione bit her lip as she scanned the page of her Arithmancy book, why couldn’t she get this? Everything else she could get if she studied hard enough, but this… the answers seemed just out of her reach. Hermione threw the quill down fighting back tears. Leaning back in her chair she covered her face in despair. Why couldn’t she get this? Other people seemed to catch on just fine, so it should be simple right? 

Hermione’s chin trembled as she lost her battle against her tears. The sound of her door opening startled her, causing her to wipe her face hurriedly, “Mum?” she turned to see her mother unloading clothes into her dresser and closet. Hermione watched her quietly for a few minutes before looking back at her book and biting her lip hesitantly, “Mum?”

“Hm,” her mother hummed absentmindedly.

Hermione chewed her lip anxiously, “I’m having a bit of trouble with my homework… I know you’re not really familiar with the subjects… but maybe you could sit down and try and make sense of it with me?”

“That’s nice dear,” her mother mumbled not looking up from her work or even pausing to acknowledge her daughter.

Hermione swallowed the pained lump that formed in her throat at the lack of attention from her mother. Then again she should be use to it by now. Her parents had been like this since she first got her letter. They were very religious and viewed their daughters’ magic as a sin against God. They played the happy loving parents in the magical world but only to keep up appearances.

“No Mum,-” Hermione tried, rising slightly from her chair.

Her Mother headed for the door without a glance, skillfully avoiding her daughters reaching hands, “Not now dear.”

Hermione covered her mouth to silence her tears, slowly sinking down in her chair again, but she didn’t try to fight them this time. She would be crying for the rest of the day after her Father got home. Apparently they had decided she was old enough to know now.

~The Next Day~ The Next Day~ The Next Day~ The Next Day~ The Next Day~ The Next Day~ The Next Day~

Harry Potter

"Cousins?! That's crazy mate, you think someone would know if you had two twin cousins wandering around. I reckon the pressed be all over them. "Cousins to the boy who lived" How does it feel to have Harry Potter as a cousin?" Ron held the half eaten chicken wing in Hermione's face.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and shoved his hand out of her face, "Gross Ronald. Anyway Harry, I can only imagine what you’re going through, I mean first you’re a muggle, then your half-wizard, and now you’re a pureblood? You must be so confused. What do you plan to do now?"

"It is exhausting I’ll admit, and more than a bit confusing. But I think I’m just going to focus on looking for my cousins. Aunt Petunia said Aunt Violet died in child birth, and her Husband died not long before, Aunt Petunia doesn't remember his first or last name though. Never met him and skipped the wedding." Harry sighed rubbing his hand over his face.

Hermione hummed and gave him a critical look as she stirred her tea, "What aren't you telling me?"

Harry sighed and looked away from her piercing gaze, he wasn’t ready to tell her yet, he was too nervous. "I thought we were here to cheer you up?"

"Yeah, because I'm devastated to find out I was adopted. I had already figured it out. I'm way over it. So what's up?" Hermione dismissed casually, the slight tremor of her hand was ignored.

Harry sighed knowing she wouldn’t give up until she had a proper distraction. And despite her blasé attitude, Harry remembered hearing her crying as she asked him if they could all possibly meet up that night. They'd all agreed to meet here, where Hermione told them the news, acting for all the world like it didn’t bother her. She wasn’t fooling either of them, and she knew it, Harry knew she appreciated they’re faked ignorance anyhow.

Harry gathered his courage and pulled the photo out of his back pocket looking around the subway restaurant cautiously. He glanced at the photo, hesitated, and then slid it onto the table towards her. Hermione shot him a triumphant look and snatched up the photo looking at it curiously. The smug look slowly melted away as shock took over.

"But that's…"  
"You, she looks like you Hermione." Harry confirmed nervously, he hoped he wouldn’t have to spell it out, but knowing Hermione she’d already come to the same conclusion.

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief before showing the picture to Ron to get his opinion.

“If that’s true, the two of you could be cousins." Ron mused looking at the picture critically, "It's genetically impossible to be this similar in looks. Cheeks, eyes, Nose, Lips, she's even got your ears Herm I'd bet my left nut she's your mum."

Despite all appearances Ronald Weasley was NOT Stupid. He was actually incredibly smart, one of the reasons Hermione got so frustrated with him all the time. He just didn't care to try. Ron believed that if they knew how smart he was, they'd expect more out of him. So he didn't try. In conclusion, Ron Weasley was lazy.

"You’re that certain?" Hermione asked almost desperately, The moment her ‘Parents’ had told her about her adoption she’d felt more alone in the world than ever before. Maybe if Harry was her Cousin, she wouldn’t have to be. Maybe she could live with him, after all, now that she knew her ‘parents’ had decided she could ‘move out’. She was staying in a shelter for now. Not that she’d ever bother Harry or Ron with her problems. They barely knew about her troubles with the Grangers.

Ron nodded looking between the two in disbelief, “You two are most definitely related alright, small world.”

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if truly seeing each other for the first time, Harry found his voice first, "Well,” he cleared his throat trying to hide the overwhelming emotions he was feeling, “let's go look for her, where do we start?"

"The Adoption agency, they told me the place in case I wanted to find my real parents one day." Hermione replied feeling just as choked up. They’d actually told her so she could ‘go back to her devil worshipping family’ as they’d called them.

Harry took her hand in his, and smiled weakly, “We’ll find her.”

Harry wasn’t prepared to find his arms full of his bushy haired friend turned cousin.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

A few weeks later

"Uh Huh, hm, Hermione Granger ah here we are. Oh it looks like your name was changed would you like to know what it was?" The woman smiled comfortingly.

Hermione looked surprised, but nodded none the less. She was nervous, she hadn’t told either of her friends about her ‘home’ situation yet and she was beginning to worry. How would she get to Kings Cross? She could probably hide out in one of the bathrooms for the night. But she’d have to walk there, she was quickly running out of money.

"Okay let's see oh here we are your Mothers’ name was Violet Evans,”

Hermione turned to give Harry a bright happy smile. He caught her hand in his bringing it to his lips to kiss affectionately as he smiled. His cousin. His Family.

Hermione’s eyes filled with happy tears before she turned to face the woman again, a smile still on her face, and his hand still clenched tightly in hers. She had Family!

“…and your name was Carina, Carina Aurora Evans."

Harry turned and hugged her, as she burst into happy tears again. The woman stood looking at her in concern.

"Does it say anything about my dad or any siblings?" Hermione asked through her tears.

"I'm afraid not. You were brought in alone, it says your grandfather brought you in he was your only family but got too old to take care of you. Are you alright dear?" The woman apologized still looking concerned.

"What!?" Harry demanded when her words caught up to him. The woman looked startled.

"Sorry have a nice day ma'am" Ron quickly rushed them out of the Agency apologizing as they went.

As soon as they were far enough away Ron rounded on him and glared. "Are you MAD, if we attract any Attention were screwed. You’re supposed to be at the Dursley’s and Hermione and I are supposed to be at ours. So relax alright?"

"Carina," Hermione insisted, she didn’t want to be associated with the Grangers anymore, "From now on I’m going by the name my mum gave me, Carina Evans or when I learn my Fathers last name that."

"Whatever,” Ron sighed in exasperation, not understanding her passionate response.

Carina nodded sharing a happy smile with her cousin. Her Cousin! And soon she’d have her sister. Maybe they could find a house together? They might be a bit young but they needed a home right? And Harry wasn’t fond of Aunt Petunia… Merlin she was related to that woman!

"Right let's go find my sister." Carina grinned excitedly, thoughts of a happy home and warm hugs filling her mind.

Harry held up his hands in a halting manner, looking regretful "Slow down, Carina, Ron’s right. And we’ve been out for far too long now. Someone’s bound to realize we’ve gone missing if we don’t get back soon. Plus, where would we even begin to look?"

Carina visibly deflated. A sad look on her face, "Right… Right, sorry I guess it's like a dream come true almost. I have a family that will have noticed me even if I’m not perfect."

Harry faltered frowning slightly, before hugging her tightly, “Don’t worry Car-bear, we’ll all be together soon.”

“Car-bear?” she asked with a weak smile.

Harry chuckled, “Yep.”

“I like it,” she laughed weakly as she was led away from the agency. So it would be a few more nights in at the shelter than. Maybe she’d tell Harry and Ron about being kicked out soon. She was tired of having to hide her things from desperate runaways looking for quick money.

Sirius Black

Sirius sighed as he and Remus shifted through Reggie's (Regulus') old things getting frustrated. It had to be around here somewhere.

Dumbledore had requested a specific book and Sirius and Remus were busy looking for it. The only problem was that it was in Reggie's room. Now where in Regulus' room was the question.

Sirius was throwing clothes and old school books over his shoulder in his search, when he came across a letter addressed to him, that he’d never seen before.

Dear Sirius,  
I can't tell you how much I miss your presence in the house. Mother of course has blasted you from the family tree. But I think we both knew this would happen. I've always been jealous you were able to be yourself. I was never brave enough. I fear Fathers wrath too much.  
I want you to know that no matter what the circumstances I will always be on your side. You are my brother and I will always care for you.  
Don't worry about Mother. I'd always believed you were too good for this family. She's just petty about losing a son. She doesn't realize she'd already lost you.  
Be well Dear Brother, maybe someday I'll tell you why I stayed. Just know I'd never betray you Sirius. Stay strong, stay good, and stand firm. Remember me, for I don't think we'll meet again for a long long time.  
In good health,  
Regulus Black

Sirius ran a hand across his face feeling years older. Regulus had been his best friend before James. They'd caused all sorts of havoc around the house much to their Mothers displeasure. Until Sirius went to Hogwarts then Reggie had changed. Or so Sirius had thought. No Reggie had grown up. Because Sirius wouldn't. It was his fault Mother had focus on Reggie, to punish Sirius.

For the first time in years Sirius was crying.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM


	3. Chapter 3

Ron Weasley

Ron Weasley was many things.

Lazy, Sarcastic, Smart, Observant.

Stupid was never a word he would have used to describe himself, until today that is. Which is why he was beating himself up over the sheet of parchment he’d found in his Father’s workshop while looking for some broomstick polish. 

He stared down at the parchment before pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve his headache.

“RONALD!”

Ron jumped, startled before quickly folding the sheet and shoving it in his pocket, “Coming… Mum.” 

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Remus Lupin

Remus couldn't believe it. He blinked at the picture rubbing his eyes to clear his suddenly blurry vision. How could he forget her? Seven years in the same classes and he forgot her. He couldn't believe it.

Violet Marie Evans

The name written in bright blue ink on the Photo slapped him hard in the face, as he looked at the girl smiling at him. She blew him a cheeky kiss before waving merrily. She had signed the picture for Regulus Black the year they'd started dating.

How could he forget their wedding, Sirius had refused to come, on the grounds that he wasn’t a Black anymore, therefore he owed ‘Reggie’ nothing.

"Sirius do you remember Violet," Remus asked absently, running a finger over his first crush’s cheek. She possessed the kindest heart he’d ever had the honor to hold a place in. 

Sirius looked up at him frowning in confusion, the sock clinging to his slacks brought a near smile to Remus’ lips, "Who?"

"Violet Evans… Lily's twin?" Remus tried, not understanding why his friend didn’t recognize Lily’s sisters’ name.

Sirius blinked, looking dazed for a second before grinning, "Oh yeah, Lettie, real firecracker that one, how is she?"

"Dead,… Remember?" Remus felt the weight of his words hit him like the Hogwarts Express, he was shocked at his own revelation. Lettie was…dead? Why had he only now remembered her? Had there even been a funeral? He didn’t remember it.

Sirius deflated slightly, "Oh yeah, Merlin I forgot… what about the girls?"

"What?" Remus asked trying to figure out what he’d asked through the fog that seemed to try to suppress his thought.

Sirius frowned for a moment as if struggling to remember something, before panic seemed to set in, "Her twins … My nieces, Rem where are my nieces!" Sirius asked desperately, the sock somehow managing to crawl up to his sleeve.

"I- I don't know," Remus breathed beginning to panic himself. How could they forget about Lettie’s girls? How could they forget about Lettie? Unless…

"How could we forget, oh god," Sirius choked in despair, while struggling with the oddly determined piece of clothing. He didn’t seem to notice the pair of trousers attaching themselves to his ankle.

Remus was frozen in disbelief as the reality of what had happened hit him, "Sirius, we forgot."

"I know," Sirius moaned in distress, shaking his ankle in a futile attempt to dislodge the undergarments. 

Remus turned to look at him, "Sirius we forgot, all those years of living in the same school hanging out and getting to know her and we forgot." Remus pressed, trying to get him to understand, and trying not to laugh at his old friend’s present situation.

"I know," Sirius deadpanned, looking annoyed that Remus was repeating himself, and frustrated with the clinging clothes, "We just said that."

"How," Remus asked insistently, trying to get him to think, as he waved his wand to banish the garments.

Sirius nodded gratefully before frowning, looking like he was really trying to figure it out, before he froze seeming to understand, "Someone wanted us to, but why? Who?"

"Dumbledore," Remus growled, he could believe the old man went this far… well actually he could.

Sirius looked startled, "What!? Why? Remmy, you’re not making sense," obviously he hadn’t figured it all out. Remus almost wished he’d left him to the possessed (Unwashed) laundry.

"The Marauders were neutral, he wanted us on his side, I remember everything now," Remus snarled, as the images flooded his brain. The Picture was the trigger. He handed the photo to Sirius and watched as his friend began to remember.

"Bastard!" Sirius snarled throwing the book he was holding across the room, he’d been behaving like a loyal DOG.

"Should we get Leo?" Remus asked suddenly realizing just how messy things had gotten while Dumbledore had them all brainwashed.

Sirius nodded grimly, "We'll go to Uncle Alphard's estate. The place is unplottable."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry Potter

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, as he took a break from repairing the fence, around the backyard. Petunia seemed to remember his previous punishment and was back to being petty, though not so much a Bitch anymore. She still would sit down to tea with him every once in a while to talk about his Mum and Aunt. She had even asked to meet Carina and Lyra when they found her. Vernon had grumbled moodily at the notion that more freaks would be running around in his house while Dudley had whimpered piteously.

"Pssst Harry."

Harry blinked and looked around, before noticing the rustling in the bush next to him. … Seriously?

"Psst"

"Either I've lost it, and now believe bushes talk, or someone is in the bush and calling me" he drawled sarcastically.

"Harry get OVER here!"

"Sirius?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, Okay," Harry shrugged before dropping the hammer, wiping his hands on his jeans, and walking over to crouch down next to the bush.

"Okay? What if I was a Deatheater?! Are you mental!?" Sirius scolded, peeking out of the bush to glare at his godson.

"Little bit," Harry smirked, amused by his strange Godfather’s antics.

Sirius huffed, looking unimpressed, "Not funny!"

"Anyway!" A new voice interrupted.

"Remus… why ARE you two in a bush… together?" 

The two men crawled out of the bush looking embarrassed. Giving the boy a pointed look, that clearly told him, to NOT ask. He asked anyway.

"Petunia scares us." Sirius admitted grudgingly, Harry raised a brow curiously.

Remus scrunched up his nose, but looked amused none the less "She had a weird obsession with Sirius. Never left him alone when, we came with James to visit Lil and Lettie."

"Anyway! We need to tell you something important," Sirius interrupted uncomfortably, glaring at his amused friend. 

Remus nodded becoming serious, "Dumbledore can't be trusted."

"Well I could've told you that," Harry deadpanned, did they think he was stupid?

"What?" They demanded in surprise. Very loudly at that, Harry noted unhappily, they were going to get him in trouble.

Harry sighed, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, "He likes little boys and his eyes twinkle, that just screams pedo right there. Enough said."

Sirius and Remus gave him blank looks obviously not buying it.

“There are other more legitimate reasons as well, but I’d rather talk about those later.” Harry pleaded, no need to get into his first few ‘adventures’ at school just yet.

"Right," Remus and Sirius looked disturbed by Harry's admission, "That's not all, you have Cousin’s other than Dobbly."

"Dudley, and I know about Aunt Violet's kids. I met Carina."

"What? What about Lyra?" Sirius asked, surprised Harry knew, and excited that at least one of his Niece’s was safe… probably.

Harry shook his head, "We didn't even know her name. We've been looking, but we don't have a last name other then Evans to look under."

"Try Black, Regulus was they're father," Sirius supplied excitedly, he almost grinned at Harry's shock.

Harry floundered and choked, "But that makes you."

"Their Uncle, your distant uncle sort of… I think."

"Anything else you wanna spring on me?" Harry grunted looking overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Dumbledore's Erased Violet's existence from everyone's memory and your real first name is Leo." Remus grinned, happy to be a part of the conversation again.

"WHAT!" Harry demanded grabbing his head in frustration as he looked around as if looking for something that could help him process all this.

"You asked," Sirius chuckled, nervously. He really didn’t want to piss off Lettie’s Nephew, he had her temper after all.

"But, so my names not Harry?" 'Harry' asked looking helplessly lost, this was all too much. First he discovers a long lost Aunt, now he’s not even Harry Potter?

"Oh it is, but it's 'Leo Harry-James Potter. Two middle names in honor of your paternal and maternal grandfathers." Remus explained sympathetically.

"But why would Dumbledore change my name?" Harry asked angrily, “Who the bleeding hell Lies about a NAME!?”

“To better control you, if you were a pureblood the other pureblood's would have protested your staying with 'muggles'." Remus explained solemnly.

Sirius nodded not seeming happy either, "And you would have grown up as a pureblood more exposed to the prejudice against muggles, he wanted you for muggles. He didn't want to take any chances."

"Well he picked the wrong muggles," Harry er, Leo mumbled looking surly.

"Want us to call you Leo now?" Sirius asked hopefully, he wanted to get rid of anything connecting his godson to that man, "No offense kid, but Harry doesn't suit you, it sounds like an old man’s name like Jamie's dad."

Leo smirked, seeing his revenge, "True, and definitely. Oh and, by the way, Hermione is Carina."

"What!" The two demanded in disbelief, the old man had hid her in plain sight!

"Yeah we went to the adoption agency and everything. Carina Black, well they had it as Evans but you know." Leo grinned at their flustered expressions.

"Call her!" Sirius demanded, annoyed at the smug look on the boys face, he was too cocky for his own good.

"Okay, meet us in the subway restaurant at this address, in two hours, I already promised them I’d be there." Leo grabbed Remus' hand and scribbled out the address with an ink pen from his pocket.

Sirius and Remus were looking at him sternly.

“What? We’ve done it plenty of times before,” Oops foot-in-mouth.

“Leo.” Bugger!

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Leo Potter _ ** **_(Yeah I'll label it like this now :D)_ **

Leo didn't tell them why he was planning an outing again so soon. Or why he was insisting they call him Leo. He wanted it to be one big surprise. Not that they hadn't had enough of those these past two weeks. He figured they deserved some good news, what with the bad news they were about to receive. Dumbledore being an obstacle was not in they're plan.

"Harry, I mean Leo" Carina greeted, looking annoyed at his lack of explanation on his new name.

Ron sighed looking bored with the situation already, "So what you're a pureblood and now you’re changing your name to fit the Knut?"

"Nope, Dumbledore changed my name so I'd be more muggle friendly, and to make me being a half blood more believable." Leo explained, it really riled him up thinking about it. Dumbledore was a menace.

Ron looked up at him, appearing interested again, "Makes since, but why, if your parents were on the light you would be as well right?"

"Wrong, my parents were neutral, as were Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore messed with they're memories. I spoke with them recently. That night two years ago Sirius wasn't after Pettigrew or me. He went after Dumbledore only for him to Alter his memories too. The Old Man's trying to control me. But I won't let him." Leo growled the last sentence, the dark threat heavy in his tone.

"Any other secrets we should know about?" Ron laughed half jokingly. When in Merlin’s name did their lives become like a muggle Soap Opera?

Carina shifted guiltily, before huffing and blurting out, "I have a crush on Theodore Nott."

Leo dropped his fry in shock, while Ron seemed startled, but nodded knowingly.

"I suspected as much," He smiled, much o Carina's shock.

Ron chuckled, "I've known for a while, I'm okay with it I promise. Sure it stung and first and I was jealous but you're one of my best friends and I want you to be happy. Anyway I can't much say anything when I think Parkinson's got one of the sweetest asses in all of Hogwarts now can I," he smirked at Leo and Carina's looks of disbelief.

Carina gave a startled laugh before launching herself into Ron's arms and hugging him.

Leo sat back and scowled. No… Carina couldn't like that snake. She was his cousin and he wouldn't share her. Theo would only hurt her and then Leo would have to hurt him.

"Leo?" Carina called looking worried. She hoped she hadn’t ruined things with her cousin. She’d only just found out they were related! Carina didn’t HAVE to pursue Nott. She could get over it, honest she could, and she would if only he’d promise to stay!

Leo glared at her, feeling rage boiling in his gut. He wasn’t sure what this overwhelming urge to boil Nott alive in a cauldron of untreated bubotuber pus.

"Come on Leo," Ron frowned looking disappointed in his friend, he understood being overprotective. He had been of Ginny before she’d started sleeping her way through his year, now he could hardly stand the sight of her. It was rumored she’d pressured most of the males in Hufflepuff into sleeping with her… he honestly wouldn’t be surprised anymore.

Leo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose nearly dislodging his glasses, "If he breaks your heart I'll break his neck." He warned, sounding frighteningly serious.

Carina laughed crawling out of Ron's lap and tossing herself into Leo's to hug him. She hadn’t lost him then.

That was how Remus and Sirius (Wearing a disguise of course) found the group. Ron munching on fries and Leo holding Carina in his lap arguing with her about whether she was allowed to date or not.

"Oh Shit," Ron groaned seeing Sirius and Remus.

"Dammit," Carina hissed trying to jump up but Leo restrained her.

"Relax they aren't here to yell at us," Leo soothed, neglecting to mention the LONG lecture they’d probably be getting later over these little outings of theirs, "They're on our side remember."

Carina and Ron eyed them warily but relaxed none the less, blissfully ignorant the Leo’s sulky thoughts.

"Did you tell them?" Remus asked pulling out a seat next to Ron while Sirius sat next to Leo and Carina.

"Nope," Leo smirked, pushing his grumpy mood to the back of his mind, this was supposed to be good news.

Carina and Ron looked suspicious, eyeing the three with a sharp gaze. "Tell us what?"

"Carina, you know Violet was your mother right," Sirius looked nervous as he turned to face her. She looked so much like her mother. The same soft cream complexion, same doe-like eyes. But she seemed to have Reggie’s eyes. That sharp calculated gaze… why hadn’t he noticed before? She looked surprised but nodded for him to continue. "Well I know who your father was."

Carina looked shocked, "Who?" She asked eagerly not seeming to register his use of the past-tense.

"My brother."

Carina jerked back in shock, a sharp pain in her heart, so both her parents "But he's…"

"I'm sorry."

"But that makes you…"

Sirius nodded looking nervous.

Carina launched herself out of Leo's lap and into Sirius' to hug him. She had an Uncle. Maybe the loving Parent fantasy was out of her reach, but a loving Uncle was just as good right? She hoped he couldn’t sense how desperately she wanted this. A loving family… that wasn’t too selfish of her right? She just wanted to feel loved.

" _Hey stop jumping around my diner!"_

"Sorry!" Carina called back to the annoyed manager.

Smiling shyly she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, “Uncle Sirius… that sounds good.”

Sirius smiled and hugged her back happy tears falling from his eyes for the second time that week. His Niece… well, who would have thought a hug from a fifteen year old girl could make him feel this important… this needed. Reggie’s little girl, he protect her with his life. He’d never leave her side again.

"So what about Carina's twin," Ron asked hesitant to interrupt the two.

Carina finally moved back to her chair, wiping stray tears from her eyes, looking determined, "Do either of you have any ideas?"

"Well first of all, her name is Lyra, and second no we don't." Remus slumped slightly, he felt like he’d failed Lettie again.

Sirius growled, he was determined to make things right, "But we will find her and Dumbledore will pay for his transgressions."

"Right," Carina agreed, "And I am allowed to date." She shot at Leo.

"No you’re not," Sirius and Leo chorused, unyielding expressions fixed firmly on their faces.

**_ Three days later _ **

"I'll kill those bloody muggles." Sirius snarled, he’d been cross since he’d discovered just WHERE Carina had been sleeping at night. He’d been all for murdering the Grangers in cold blood and leaving them for the rats. Carina had cried and pleaded with him to not tell Ron and Leo. Remus, who’d been with Sirius at the time, had argued against harming the muggles. Remus had obvious been attempting to convince himself as well if his foreboding expression meant anything. Together the two men had collected her things from the park bench (She’d arrived too late to sleep at the shelter), and taken her back to Grimmauld Place. After more tears and an explanation from Carina, the two men agreed to let her tell the boys. For now her living with them was a secret.

Carina sighed for the millionth time, as she flipped through the files in the public records building, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. "No you won't Uncle Sirius. They raised me okay I'm happy and healthy that's all that matters."

"NO one neglects a member of the Black family." Sirius hissed lowly so as not to attract attention. After all he was still on the run, which was why he was still in disguise. His tone hinted that he was thinking about his discovery three days ago.

"I'm Fine Uncle Sirius," Carina huffed looking annoyed now, she didn’t want to think about it. Carina and Sirius had spent the last Three days getting to know each other while searching for Lyra, and had become very close in those few days. Sirius had shared with her his childhood, as well as memories of her Father growing up, and her mother in school.

Sirius sighed, feeling guilty about upsetting the girl, "I'm sorry Cari it just gets me so angry knowing I could have taken care of the three of you."

Leo and Carina exchanged a look before sighing, Carina secretly feeling guilty for making her Uncle feel bad.

"We don't blame you Sirius, It's not your fault," Leo reassured him, unaware of the underlying distress.

Carina nodded, forcing a smile, "We know you would have taken us in if you could have."

Sirius sighed and ruffled they're hair, obviously mollified by the reassurance.

"Right let's look for Lyra."

**_Ron and Leo_ **

"What's up mate, you’re being unusually quiet." Leo asked, concerned for his friend.

Ron paused before flipping carefully through the files, "I found something a few days ago."

"What?" Leo asked warily. Great more drama, didn't they have enough going on? What else could Dumbledore throw at them?

"Molly's my Aunt Leo." Ron looked pained, he felt so betrayed, it explained so much.

The others froze in shock, a folder slipping from Carina’s numb fingers, the papers fluttering messily to the floor.

"It’s so stupid, like a bloody Soap Opera, I'm not even a Weasley. None of us are who we always believed we were? It’s so stupid! My name's not even Ron for Merlin's sake, I mean come on really? How lame can you get? Merlin, my names Julian Prewett, MOLLY’S older brother is my Father." Ron's laugh was slightly manic, as he spat out the Weasley Matriarch’s name, he slammed his hands flat on the table looking down at it. "Bloody hell.”

"Ron calm down." Carina soothed, she had to admit though, and it really was quite unlikely this. Three friends, all discovering they were really someone else? Curious, very curious, this had Dumbledore written all over it. She need only find out why.

Ron shook his head never looking up, "Don't call me that," he demanded weakly, "That name is a lie."

"Julian then," Carina soothed, she liked it better anyway, Ronald was too… annoying for her taste. Julian fit her strategic friend quite nicely.

"My father was Fabian Prewett." Ron sighed, dragging his hand down his face, why him. This whole situation was becoming more troublesome by the moment, he’d much rather they all continue as they had been before. But they knew now, and they couldn’t ever forget. It was obvious they’d been pushed together, and not for the first time he wondered just HOW the troll had made it from the dungeon to the third floor bathroom without being spotted.

Sirius looked shocked, "Molly's older brother? He's the oldest right."

"Molly hated him." Ron smiled sarcastically, "She hated him for living, for being the head of the family, but most of all she hated him for demanding that everyone stay neutral. He didn't trust Dumbledore and he wanted to keep them safe."

"Julian," Carina sighed pulling him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder, cried for himself, cried for his childhood, but most of all he cried for-

Remus cleared his throat interrupting, Ron now Julian’s, train of thought "I found Lyra."

So that's how we found Lyra. She was in Greece by the way. Sirius in an effort to ease the tension dragged us all to the nearest floo and took us to Greece. We found Lyra living with some other kids in an Orphanage.

So Sirius 'Adopted' her and we dragged her Home to Black Estate (His Uncle Alphard’s old home), where Sirius insisted we'd all be living. Dumbledore be damned. She thought we were insane at first and locked herself in her room. She knew about magic of course, she attended a magic school in Greece. Though she insisted her name was Callia Harris, and that we were mad. She spoke English well considering she'd lived here before her 'parents' moved to Greece shortly after they'd died in a car crash leaving her to bounce from home to home.

It didn't take too long to convince her. Carina finally got her to let us in with a pensive and somehow convinced her with the memories we all had. After that the two stood staring at each other then… well you saw it.

The two girls separated and Lyra turned to hug Leo alone.

"I'm sorry I called you all mad," The girl smiled clearly embarrassed, though no one could really blame her.

She shared Carina’s pretty mahogany colored eyes and heart shaped face, though where Carina’s hair fell in wild bushy curls, Lyra’s fell in thick silky waves. Leo ran his hand through it thoughtfully trying to decide if it was a dark blonde or a very light brown, he couldn’t really tell.

"Its fine," Leo chuckled, pressing a cautious kiss to her temple, she seemed to revel in the attention.

Lyra sighed brushing her long hair over her shoulder, "you’re too nice Leo seriously."

"She's not lying mate," Julian chuckled, still getting over the shock of meeting someone so similar in appearance to Carina. They were twins after all.

The four teens spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, Sirius and Remus deciding they needed to discuss the situation in private.

"Wow so you all found out you weren't who you thought you were too?" Lyra asked shocked, this was too weird, what sort of dysfunctional Family did she come from?

Leo nodded, smiling tightly, "I was Harry Potter."

"Wait like the Harry Potter?" Lyra’s brain shut down trying to process that one, “Are you having me on?”

"Rae stop he hates that, and no we’re quite serious." Carina sighed, using the nickname Sirius gave her sister.

Lyra frowned shifting awkwardly, she had a feeling her life would be a lot more complicated from now on, "Sorry."

"Its fine," Leo seemed to sense her unease and reached over to squeeze her hand comfortingly.

Lyra smiled, before looking thoughtful, "I've got an idea. Since we’re all basically changing our names back to what they were before we were separated. Why don't we take this opportunity to change ourselves, you know show the world who we really are, and not who they think we are."

"Like reinventing ourselves, New name, new attitude… I like it." Julian grinned.

Carina smiled, "I really do hate studying all the time, grades are important but it’s exhausting sometimes."

“I don’t really care if he likes it or not, Dumbledore’s on my shit list and I’m planning on making his life hell this year," Leo smirked.

Julian sighed, "Well this year will be interesting, I guess I can try harder in class. If only to piss off the teachers and Molly, maybe I’ll get a laugh or two out of it."

“Come on Julian, this is exciting," Lyra giggled at Julian’s resigned expression.

A mischievous little grin curled Carina’s lips as she looked over her cousin, "You know what this means right?"

With a matching evil smile Lyra shared a look with her sister.

"Shopping!" They chorused.

Leo and Julian recoiled, "NO!" but there was no escaping the devilish duo. (Sorry I had too. J)

**_London_ **

The two girls ran from store to store dragging their two unwilling captives when Lyra stopped outside a store for glasses.

"Leo have you ever thought of getting contacts?" She asked curiously, tapping her lips with a perfectly manicured nail.

Leo paused looking disgruntled, "No."

"Oh come on you'd look hot and you know it." Lyra begged, shooting him an exasperated look, she obviously wasn’t feeling shy around them anymore. In fact she’d gotten quite bold in the two days they’d known her.

Carina nodded, eyeing him thoughtfully, "We are here to reinvent ourselves."

"Fine" Leo relented, but he wasn’t going to like it.

"Great and we can pick out knew glasses for you for reading." Lyra grinned, seemingly pleased that she’d won again.

**XxXxX -Carina’s Room-**

"Well this is it." Carina mused closing her trunk in her room.

**XxXxX -Library-**

Julian examined the chess board in front of him, "The day we go back to Hogwarts is here." He mused running a hand over his mouth thoughtfully.

**XxXxX -Lyra’s Room-**

"My first day at a new school," Lyra hummed to herself running a brush gently through her hair, as she gazed at herself in her Vanity mirror.

 **XxXxX -Hallway, halfway to the Kitchens-**           

"This will be fun,” a cold smile curled Leo’s lips as he gazed out the massive window in the Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Lyra! Not what you expected? I hope no one's offended by my description of Ginny, I don't hate her character. Unfortunately she's not going to be a very pleasant character in the beginning. I imagine as the only girl in a family of boys, she was spoiled but felt isolated when she was treated differently then them. (I have Five older brothers so I can confidently state that it happens. I was a bit of a brat until my friends gave me a healthy dose of 'grow the fuck up') I may have her redeem herself down the road if enough people ask me too. If not she's probably not going to be in the story too often.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this has read it on my FF.net Account you should know I am making changes as I'm posting chapters! Please let me know what you think. Reviews inspire me to Write!

**_ Draco Malfoy _ **

Draco sat in his compartment bored to tears. He was wondering where in all the blessed world Potter and his stupid lackeys could be. He'd gone to harass the goody-two-shoes savior only to find their usual compartment occupied by the Weaselette and her stupid friends gossiping loud about something or other.

Standing up and feeling insulted that Potter was ignoring their yearly tradition, Draco stalked out of the compartment, and right into someone's broad chest. He looked up only to see find he’d walked into the hottest guy, with the sexiest dark green eyes he'd ever seen. The boy smirked and lifted his strong jaw slightly in a defiant manner, "Malfoy, I presume?"

"Draco," He corrected breathlessly, eyeing up the boys strong well-muscled chest that he could just barely make out in the thin fitted dark green cashmere sweater.

The boy frowned slightly before nodding once in acceptance. "Leo," he returned, before sweeping past unintentionally giving him the perfect chance to check out the rest of him.

And it was a wonderful sight indeed, Draco stared fixedly at his ass as he walked. He just wanted to… bite it. Draco bit his lip and blushed, when had his thoughts become so bold?

Draco loved the way the boys black slacks clung to him almost like a second skin in all the right places. He could still feel those strong long fingered hands on his arms. Just picture all that firm muscle, packed tightly in his bronze tanned skin naked. Draco wanted him.

"Leo hmm," Draco smirked, as he watched the boy slip into a compartment, "You've just met your future boyfriend."

**_Leo Potter_ **

Leo walked down the corridor returning from the bathroom when something soft ran into his chest. Reflex kicking in he reached out and grabbed the person to steady them. 'Malfoy'?

Leo eyed up the cocky Blond curiously. Malfoy hadn't changed too much over the summer. He was still the same height making him shorter then Leo, he was still pale, the only noticeable difference was the obvious change in his hairstyle. It was elegantly messy.

Malfoy's petal pink lips parted in surprise as he looked up, 'Oh this will be to good'.

"Malfoy I presume?" He smirked, expecting a sharply spoken insult, or a scathing comment about his friends. His nerves were getting the best of him and he needed a good row right now. It never came.

Draco's eye's traveled over his body a curious spark in his blue/gray eyes.

"Draco," he corrected breathily.

Leo blinked before frowning, feeling mildly uncomfortable. Ok this was… different. Obviously the blonde didn’t recognize him. Did he really look that different? He’d gotten a haircut, sort of, it wasn’t shorter exactly just styled better. He had new clothes and Rae had insisted he wear his contacts until he’d grown use to them. It was convenient not having to worry about them falling down or getting knocked off during Quidditch.

"Leo." He gave a single nod before sweeping back to his compartment, ignoring the nagging notion that Draco may still be watching him. He didn’t feel like fighting anymore, he just wanted to rejoin his family in their compartment.

**_ Great Hall _ **

Leo walked into the Great Hall and paused waiting for Julian and his cousins to catch up. When they did he smirked and jerked his head in the Headmasters direction. Dumbledore stood in front of the Head table with Molly scanning the students anxiously.

"Looking for someone," Leo called, when most of the students were seated.

Dumbledore eyed him for a second before his calm demeanor returned. He seemed to understand though that something had changed. Julian, Carina, and Lyra stood back allowing Leo to control the situation for now. This was his war to start really.

"Mister Potter, mind telling us where Mister Weasley is?"

"You mean Prewett right?" Leo smirked at Molly's shocked expression. He almost felt sorry for the woman. Julian was not going to be very forgiving.

Leo looked to his left, "Julian?"

Julian, on cue stepped forward bracing an arm on Leo’s shoulder, and smirked, "Hello Aunt Molly."

"How DARE you, I took you in RAISED you as my own, I am your MOTHER!" Molly shrieked. Face skipping red and burning an ugly maroon color, in her fury.

Julian had gone for a big change. Dying his hair a dark red, and using a potion to tan his skin until his freckles disappeared. Lifting weights until he was built like an athlete. He looked so different, good but different.

"You treated me like an outsider. Which I now realize I was," Julian scoffed. “Nothing I did was good enough, and the way you looked at me sometimes, like I’d done something personally offensive. But it makes sense now. It was never me you were silently punishing. It was my Father, Fabian Prewett. Were you ever going to tell me that I was to be Grandfather Bertram’s Heir, or were you just going to pass my birthright on to Charlie?”

Molly bristled, "I raised you."

"You put up with me," Julian countered calmly, eyes narrowing minutely.

"How dare you," Molly started to march forward, only for Dumbledore to hold her back, murmuring to her softly. Obviously he didn’t want to much of a scene, not with all these witnesses.

"Mister Weasley-"

"Prewett, I insist." Julian interrupted boldly, he didn’t care who Dumbledore thought he was he would address them appropriately.

The Gryffindor's gasped, while the Slytherins smirked at the Gryffindor's audacity, the other two Houses were too stunned to do anything.

"Prewett then, believe me when-"

"Believe you, I don't even trust you. Look what happened with Leo." Julian scoffed, smirking inwardly, Dumbledore walked right into that one, this might be a bit easier than he thought.

"Leo?" Dumbledore looked calmly confused.

Leo stepped forward, "Me. My birth name is Leo Harry-James Potter, you kept that from me."

He could see Malfoy practically gapping in shock, but 'Malfoy's don't gape' so…

"Mister Potter I assure you I've no idea what you mean." Albus denied.

"You lied about my name," Leo snarled, momentarily losing his cool, "Who the Bloody Hell lies to someone about their name!"

Carina closed in behind him placing a calming hand on his back in a show of support, Lyra was moments behind her, probably taking everything in. She was after all new to the whole situation. They’d filled her in as much as they could, but actually being here was a whole different Quidditch game.

Dumbledore stepped forward, the twinkle in his eye flashing a mile a minute, he was plotting "I've always called you Harry you never asked if it was your first name."

"I shouldn’t have HAD too. Speaking of common knowledge how are you going to explain away lying to me about my blood status… as I'm a pureblood and not a Half blood as you claimed," Leo hissed challengingly, he was going to make it clear to everyone that he didn’t trust the man.

Folding his hands on his stomach, Dumbledore feigned a look of surprise, “Are you now? It was widely believed Ms. Evans was a Muggleborn, are you implying she was a Pureblood? How curious, sadly my boy I don’t concern myself with ones blood status, I find it often leads to unnecessary prejudice.”

"And what about my cousins Lyra and Carina." Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes "Why did you lie about that, or the fact that my mother was a twin?”

At the staff table a few of the teachers blinked in confusion. Snape frowned racking his brain, twin? Lily had a twin? Vague pictures of Blonde curls and a teasing smile leapt to the front of his mind causing his head to ache and his temples to throb. Violet?

Dumbledore smiled in a grandfatherly way that Harry felt was a bit condescending. "I’d believed telling you of your Aunt Violets passing would only add to the sense of loss you felt for your parents. As for your cousins I could convince Petunia to take you in, but no doubt asking her to take in your twin cousins would be pushing too far.”

"You say you keep me with the Dursley's for my protection," Leo seethed, the old goat had an excuse for everything didn’t he.

"Yes," Dumbledore took another step forward, the spark in his eye told Leo he believed he’d won.

Carina chuckled darkly, stepping around Leo, "You say it's because of our shared blood, wouldn't it have been easier, better even to have kept us together." she smirked when Dumbledore faltered and didn't answer.

"Thought so, now Lyra needs to be sorted she should be on your list."

McGonagall looked at the list in shock, "Lyra Black." She paled.

Dumbledore nodded for Lyra to come forward, his expression carefully blank.

"See you at the Gryffindor table Rae," Carina smiled, as if she hadn’t just out witted the Headmaster in front of all her fellow students.

Carina had changed a lot, she no longer felt the pressures of having to impress anybody so she was more relaxed, the affection of a loving family did wonders for her. She tamed her hair straightening it so it looked more like her sisters allowing it to fall about chest level with layers and no frizz. She’d decided to get her ears pierced two in each ear, and her left cartilage. Light natural makeup enhanced her delicate features beautifully, and her uniform was pristine as usual. Although she wore her skirt at mid-thigh length and her school shirt was fitted, instead of loose.

"Save me a seat okay," Lyra smiled, the resemblance was definitely more pronounce now.

Lyra hadn’t changed too much, or so she claimed. She still wore her hair long, at the moment it was pulled in a high ponytail. Her makeup like her sisters was light and natural. Unlike her sister Lyra had decided to get ad industrial in her left ear and pierce her navel and her tongue. Sirius and Leo had been less than thrilled when they’d been told. Another difference with the twins was that Lyra wore her uniform a little more casually. She still wore a mid-thigh length skirt and a fitted shirt. But she let her tie (Black until her sorting) hang loose, and wore gray flat knee high boots. She had also found one of her father’s old gray cashmere vests and tailored it to her liking. It hung loosely on her slender frame and the two remaining buttons met just below her navel.

Lyra walked up and sat on the stool waiting for McGonagall to place the hat on her head. She smirked at the nervously waiting first years she knew exactly where she was going.

"Gryffindor!"

"Of course," Lyra smirked, eyes sweeping up to the head table where the Headmaster sat. His eyes had dimed slightly in his fury. He should really learn to hide his emotions better. She shot his an impudent wink before smiling coolly at the silently stewing Mrs. Weasley.

Lyra stood and sweep past the first years to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the Welcoming feast was spent in silence, after Dumbledore returned from escorting a still boiling Mrs. Weasley to the floo.

Umbridge's speech though caused a bit of a stir. It was uncomfortably clear Dumbledores' trouble made her happy.

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

Draco frowned eyes trailing ‘Leo Potter’s’ every move. He hadn’t expected this when he’d boarded the train this morning. It will definitely prove for an interesting year, and called a lot into question. Did he really want to pursue Leo now that he knew he was Potter? Yes, he had an amazing Ass. But was he willing to do it publicly? The Golden Gryffindor would obviously want everyone to know. Because who wouldn’t want to brag about Draco?...

But the real question eating at Draco, was is the Golden Boy really all that Golden?

**_Leo Potter_ **

"Well we made it through the Welcoming feast." Leo sighed flopping down on a chair in an empty classroom. They’d have to figure out a base of operations later. Probably that room they found in Second year.

Julian closed the door behind him looking worn out. It had obviously taken a lot out of him going toe to toe with the raging Weasley Matriarch, "That was exhausting mate."

"This is going to be a lot crazier then I first imagined," Lyra chuckled, taking off her school robes and tossing them across her seat before sitting.

Carina chuckled as she slid onto the desk in front of Lyra allowing the girl to lay her head in her lap in exhaustion, "You guy did so well you wore us out," Carina laughed.

"Enjoyed that did you?" Leo laughed, slouching even further down in his seat.

Lyra lifted a hand to rub her neck before grinning at him, "Your passion for the truth gave me chills."

Everyone laughed, lounging languidly for a few moments before deciding it was time to head up to the common room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Leo Potter_ **

Julian sighed as he loosened his already loose tie a bit more, his casually worn uniform showing his clear disregard for the Headmasters rules, as he strolled lazily down the hall to lunch. The twins matched down to the button if Leo and Julian hadn’t known the girls as they did they’d have to really look for to figure out which twin was which. Both girls wore their shirts out and ties loose, mid-thigh length plaid skirts in Gryffindor colors with black kitten heels and sheer knee high socks. Their piercings removed as was school policy during class hours. Leo had opted out of his school robes and rolled the sleeves of his school shirt to his elbows, leaving his shirt out with his tie hanging loose and a few buttons undone. The four had been called out plenty of times but the rules only said they had to wear the uniform not how they had to wear it.

"So boss, what next," Lyra drawled, curling a stray lock of her hair around her finger. She and her sister had tied their hair up in matching messy buns, hoping to cause their teachers confusion. So far the only teacher they hadn’t fooled was Professor Snape who’d snapped at Lyra in the Hall for blocking his way, ‘You are new Ms. Black, so I’ll tell you only the once, no blocking the Hall ways!’

Leo frowned he still hadn't gotten use to them calling him that. It was a strategic move Julian had suggested to keep the rest of the school at arm’s length until they'd ascertained who could be trusted. Leo wouldn't put it past the old man to have student or teacher spies. The plan was to appear as unapproachable as possible.

"Lunch," he grunted as if it were obvious, "then potions."

Leo unfortunately already had a few suspects. He felt his heart clench thinking of Professors Sprout, McGonagall, and Burbage. It hurt even more thinking of Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Patil twins (who were attempting to ‘twin’ bond with the Black twins), and worst of all Neville. They had enemies among allies and the worst part was the knowledge of whom they couldn't trust.

The four had barely sat down when someone unexpected descended.

"Potter," Millicent Bulstrode.

Leo frowned, "Bulstrode."

"I'll get straight to the point. I know your rebelling against Dumbledore. I've never been fond of the man and honestly I don't trust him. So whatever big plot you have going on… I want in." Millicent raised an eyebrow threateningly, as if warning him not to reject her, though her stance was a business. The girl was defiantly not joking.

Leo studied her critically never giving anything away before slowly leaning forward threading his fingers in front of his mouth in a strategic move to appear aloof.

"Your request is quite interesting, though I have to wonder, … what's in it for us?"

Millicent leaned forward smirking, "Well, well, well I never took you for the type Potter. Aside from my assistance what are you asking?"

Leo considered for a second, his mind working a mile a minute before smirking, "Theodore Nott."

"What?" Millicent looked confused, eyeing him warily as if uncertain of his intentions.

Leo chuckled, "I'm looking for solid allies Miss Bulstrode, and what better option than a Slytherin. They're sneaky, clever, and with the right motivations loyal. Plus my cousin has an… Interest in him."

Carina blushed to her roots looking shocked at Leo's bold and inappropriate statement.

"Get him to agree to help us willingly and you're in."

Millicent smirked at Carina, "Well I'll be, little miss perfect has a crush on a snake?"

Carina glared, "Tell him and I'll have your head for it." She threatened, her blush still coloring her cheeks.

"I haven't got all day Bulstrode," Leo replaced his smirk with a blank look, "What is your answer?"

"I'll do it." Millicent smirked, "I can't guarantee it'll happen right away but I'll try."

Leo smirked, "then we've got a deal." He held out his hand.

"It seems we do," Millicent shook it, all business once again.

Millicent wandered away looking amused, as she returned to her table, ignoring her classmates probing questions as she filled her plate.

"Leo what the bloody hell was that?" Carina demanded, she couldn’t understand why her cousin had just done that.

"It's called strategy dear cousin, with Theo as an ally we have another foot in the door with Slytherins. I wasn't lying when I said Slytherins were the perfect allies for this plan." Leo smirked, lifting and apple and biting into it pointedly.

Carina grimaced, understanding his unspoken end to the conversation. "I don't like it, I'll help, but I don't like it."

“In any case,” Leo turned to Julian and Lyra, “Keep an eye on Bulstrode and Nott. If we can’t trust them at all we’ll turn them away. If we can… well we’ll have some solid Allies.”

Leo sighed twirling his quill in his hand nonchalantly, as Professor Snape droned on and on sweeping around the front of the classroom. He sighed and let his feet stretch out under the table.

Leo nearly jumped out of his skin when a paper broomstick struck him in the ear. Subtly glancing around Leo noticed something strange. Malfoy was sitting in the row across from him taking notices instead of sitting in the front harassing other students. Weird.

Unwrapping the note discreetly his eyes would have bugged out in shock and disbelief if he'd had any less control of himself.

_Dear Leo,_

_I'll be blunt; I'm attracted to you. As you well know I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's ALWAYS get what they want. So I'm graciously giving you the chance to give in now and become mine. I'll give you a few days to decide and then if I've received no reply I'll begin-_

Leo didn't finish the letter choosing to burn the letter in his anger and disgust. Not only was Malfoy assuming he was gay but he was also trying to take a choice out of his hands and Leo would NOT stand for it.

Leo glanced at the blonde to see him covertly watching him. He sneered in disgust and flicked him off. The blonde bristled before smirked and blowing him a kiss.

The sneer dropped slightly in shock before returning full force. 'Go to hell' he mouthed at the blonde. Malfoy smirked and winked at him, 'only if you'll join me'. Leo shook his head feeling tense and uncomfortable. Stupid blonde pounce!

The next few days went the same as Leo tried his hardest to avoid the obsessed Slytherin. But Malfoy seemed determined. In the end Leo decided he had a very annoying completely mental stalker in the form of his rival and most hated fellow student.

Leo ignored his so-called family as they laughed and mocked him at lunch on Monday.

"Aw come on Boss it's funny," Julian chuckled, before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Lyra nodded, hiding a smile behind a spoonful of mashed potatoes "Hilarious,"

"Kind of weird, but funny," Carina agreed, attempting to build a snowman out of her left over peas and mashed potatoes.

Leo glared, "Not funny at all." He seethed glancing over his shoulder at the blonde, "He grabbed my ass in Charms. I didn't even know he was behind me."

The three stared blankly at him for a moment before busting out laughing. Carina ‘unknowingly’ flinging mashed potatoes in Parvati’s face as she pounded her fist on the table.

"Think that's funny do you," Leo glared looking entirely unimpressed.

The three nodded, attempting to quell their laughter, "Yeah."

"Hilarious" Lyra repeated, choking on a giggle.

A voice from behind scoffed, "Well I think it's horrible."

"Weasley," Julian deadpanned, not even turning to look at the girl. The tone of the group took a dark turn.

Ginny scoffed, obviously oblivious to it, "Yeah, remember when you used to be one."

"I was never a Weasley, I was born a Prewett. Just because you’re led to believe something, doesn't necessarily make it true." Julian stated wisely, still not deigning to look at the girl.

Leo frowned, not in the mood for a fight, "What do you want Weasley."

"Aw Honey don't be like that." Ginny cooed, forcing herself into his lap, and wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her other arm around his neck attempting to kiss him. “You’ll like being my man.”

Leo glared before standing and dropping her gracelessly to the floor. "Listen and listen closely. You will not touch me again, you will not speak to me again. I’m Leo ‘Fucking’ Potter you ugly shrew! I’m a human being no matter what the Ministry, the Prophet, or that Old Goat claim. Attempt to force yourself on me again and I won’t be held responsible for the messy end you find instead.”

Leo left the statement at that letting the now frightened girl process his threat. He turned to leave gesturing for the other three to follow.

"Potter," Theo called, skillfully jumping from his seat without tripping.

Leo glanced at him, he wasn’t in the mood for this shit, "Walk with me Nott, I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Theo nodded while Millicent smirked from behind him, she was obviously pleased with herself.

"Bulstrode."

Millicent nodded and stood to follow. Ignoring the shocked expressions on their fellow classmates faces, the six students swept out of the room.

Leo looked around feeling his agitation build, but he couldn’t allow his mask to fall just yet.

"Boss?" Carina asked her hidden concern clear to him in her tone.

Leo growled, he wanted to punch a wall, "Your cousin is disgusting Prewett."

Julian said nothing. He knew Leo was in a mood now. It was best to let him rant.

"How dare that floozy try to touch me. I’ve no idea where she’s been. Disgusting," Leo hissed. He hated acting like this but he was still wary of the two Slytherins and he was angry at Ginny. She thought she could force him into something he didn’t want, she had another thing coming.

Julian rolled his eyes, though he had to agree with the Floozy part. "Of course she is Boss, a real tart."

"Yes she is." Leo snarled, sensing the underlying exasperation.

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, Potter."

"Ah yes, my apologies Nott. Where are my manners? You wanted to speak to me?" Leo drawled casually, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a head ache.

Theo nodded awkwardly, "about your offer?"

"Your answer?" Leo asked pausing, glancing up at him though he didn’t raise his head.

Theo stopped and held out his hand, "I'm in."

"Excellent," Leo smirked, shaking his hand firmly, and they resumed walking.

Millicent who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "So do we call you boss now too?"

"If you must but be clear on one thing, I'm in charge if anyone takes Dumbledore down, I'll be first in line." Leo stated grimly, as he led them toward their ‘base of operations’ as Lyra called it. She’d been watching too many muggle movies.

"Of course boss," Theo smirked, he just wanted to be part of the group that took him down.

Millicent chuckled, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good, moving on." Leo smirked, as he paused in front of a door that wasn’t there a moment ago, silently thanking the Marauders for their map, and short cuts.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

Draco Malfoy was getting frustrated. Never in his life had anyone resisted him so vehemently. He was actually beginning to get self-conscious. Was he ugly? No people were always telling him how attractive he was. Was he incapable of making a straight man gay? He'd done it to Marcus Flint albeit unintentionally.

Grimacing at the memory Draco stood and wandered out of his bedroom and into his sitting room (…what he was a pureblood and a Slytherin! Of course their dorms were better. Plus they basically had the dungeons to themselves.) Marcus had been very pushy about it too. He shivered in disgust at the memory.

Malfoy's always got what they wanted. It was practically a rule of life. So why wouldn't Leo just give up? Dammit all.

Draco's two best friends Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson looked up from their homework and rolled their eyes. They always did Homework in Draco’s rooms. They could be themselves here.

"Just give up Draco the bloke's obviously straighter then a wand mate." Blaise grunted in annoyance.

Draco glared at the indignity of being told he couldn’t have Potter, "Some wands are flexible Blaise you only need to be gentle in bending them so as not to break them."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy as if to say 'I tried.'

"Draco…honey," Pansy began tentatively, "This… obsession is a bit unnerving for many of the other Slytherins, and I think maybe you should ease off a bit."

"Leo Potter is the perfect fit for me and I will have him," Draco sneered, feeling suddenly defensive of his nonexistent relationship with the boy.

"I'm not saying he isn't. I mean Merlin the boy is fit. Very fit. I mean that body. Rock hard abs, bulging pecks, broad shoulders…"

Blaise raised an amused brow at the girl, smirking at the fury on his blonde friends face.

"Pansy!" Draco snapped feeling angry and possessive, "Mine!"

"Right, sorry," Pansy blushed, obviously embarrassed at her behavior.

"Damn it now I'm horny, bloody hell." Draco stalked out of his sitting room muttering obscenities under his breath, unaware of his two friends' silent amusement.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

Draco stepped under the steaming hot water moaning in pleasure at the feeling of the hot powerful spray knead his muscles helping him relax.

The boy was so caught up he didn't notice someone come in. It was the Prefects' bath after all. He moaned again ignoring his senses telling him someone was watching him.

"Bloody hell do you always shower with the curtain open Malfoy?"

Draco spun around slipping slightly, "Potter?"

The boy crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow.

Draco blushed feeling embarrassed, "I could have sworn I closed it." Draco insisted.

"Uh huh," Potter stepped closer, eyes drifting up and down the blondes exposed body.

Draco yelped stepping back, "Potter? I'm starkers."

"I see that," Leo glanced down to make his point.

Draco blushed, "Are you barmy?! Don't look!"

"You've been harassing me about this for weeks," Potter chuckled, looking amused as he shrugged off his brown leather jacket (Authentic leather, Draco noted in approval).

Draco stared in shock, "Are you taking the mick you bloody wanker?"

"Relax Malfoy I'm serious, I'm giving in." Leo smirked stripping off his shirt revealing his amazingly well muscled chest. His muscles were perfect, not obnoxious, but most definitely big.

Draco stared in shock as he reached for his zipper, "Now?" he asked in disbelief.

Leo smirked slowly, "I want you Draco and I've spent too long denying these feelings."

"Yes you have," Draco said primly before faltering nervously as the boy unzipped his pants.

"W-wait, I'm not ready for this," Draco backed into the wall as the boy dropped his pants and stepped forward under the spray smirking sexily.

Leo chuckled, "Oh yes you are. Don't worry I'll be rough."

Draco gulped staring wide eyed at the boy and feeling helpless as he closed in.

Leo grabbed his hips roughly and pressed him forcefully back against the wall as he attacked the boys neck with his teeth and tongue. He moaned as the already steaming hot shower became unbearable.

Draco panted as he tried fruitlessly to push the taller boy back, "Potter," he panted weakly as the boy held his hips in a bruising grip. In the back of Draco's mind he wondered idly if there would be bruises in the shape of Leo's hands on his hips later.

"I told you I'd be rough," Leo chuckled before grinding their hips together causing Draco to moan loudly his head falling back into the wall surprisingly not hurting at all. He whimpered feeling nervous as Leo's hand inched closer to his ass.

Leo set a steady rhythm grinding repeatedly against Draco's hips causing the boy to pant and gasp helplessly in his arms.

Leo grabbed the boy's ass firmly and forced him up, wrapping his legs around his waist so he could get a better angle as he ground himself more firmly against him.

Draco gasped and moaned at the feeling of hot nearly painful pleasure that coursed through him and barley felt the finger shoving itself in his ass.

"Leo…wait a second please," Draco was able gasp out while he continued to moan as the other boy slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him. It was getting hard to breathe for the blonde.

"Aw Draco are you okay," Leo smirked looking calm as usual.

Draco gasped at a particularly good thrust sent pulsing pleasure to his toes causing them to curl.

"How," He gasped in despair as the boy backed off.

"Because you're dreaming Draco," Leo smirked.

Draco blink in confusion, "What?"

"Draco… DRACO WAKE UP YOU BLOODY WANKER," Potter snapped.

DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM DMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

Draco sat up in shock to see his very annoyed housemates staring at him, some with mild amusement, others just plain annoyed.

"Dreaming about boss Malfoy?" Theo chuckled, a mocking edge to his tone. He hadn’t been pleased to learn the brunette was spending more time with his future lover than Draco himself was.

Draco blinked, realizing only now the situation he’d found himself in. He’d fallen asleep in his years common room and just had a wet dream about Potter shagging him silly in the bath. And he wasn’t even the top, "Oh hell no!"

The other Slytherins lost it and burst out laughing.

"DAMMIT POTTER!"

LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLP LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPL PLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPL PLP LPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLPLLPLPLPL

**_Leo Potter_ **

Leo was desperate.

He was harassed.

He was being stalked.

By a very determined Malfoy, who seemed to make it his mission to get into his pants.

Ever since Theo told him Malfoy was having wet dreams about him he'd felt more and more uncomfortable around the boy.

Now Malfoy was just… everywhere.

Leo speed walked down the hall desperate to avoid the manic blonde.

"Potter!"

Leo yelped and jumped behind the nearest student… who was a very small first year girl.

Lyra burst out laughing, as the small girl blushed obviously embarrassed for the much taller fifth year boy.

"What the bleeding hell was that you barmy twat?" Leo hissed, anger burning in his chest like fiendfyre.

Lyra shot him a reproachful look, "Oh don't get all cheesed off boss, and I was only having a bit of fun."

Leo scowled, a bit of fun she says, "Get stuffed."

"Watch it boss," Lyra warned, glare warning off his temper.

Leo sighed, he was to wound up for this sort of thing, "I'm sorry Rae, and I'm just feeling a bit wonky."

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Lyra asked, expression one of true concern, "You look tired."

Leo nodded, "A bit." He was lying through his teeth.

"A bit?" Lyra raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Leo shrugged, before attempting to change the subject "I'm going to write to Sirius, want me to say anything for you?"

"I'll write him myself," Lyra frowned, watching him like a hawk. She obviously wasn’t fooled, but she wouldn’t call him on it… yet.

Leo nodded, he needed advice, the kind of advice only a mature adult could give… maybe he'd write Remus instead.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSB

_** Sirius Black  ** _

Sirius frowned as he read Leo's note over Remus' shoulder, "So my little cousin has a stiffy for Leo eh?"

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

Sirius frowned, ""What? It’s true."

"That is not the point here Padfoot, show some manner of decorum." Remus scolded, looking at his old friend reproachfully.

Sirius rolled his eyes, before clapping his hands together with a mischievous smile, (‘So that’s where Carina and Lyra get it’-Remus) "I say we help Malfoy."

"What!?" Remus demanded in shock, forgetting his musings the twin’s uncanny resemblance to their Uncle.

Sirius huffed, "Leo needs to get laid. Whether that boy admits it or not I'm ninety-eight percent sure he's bi if not outright gay."

"Ninety-eight?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow, he was almost too afraid to ask.

Sirius shrugged, turning his attention back to the letter, "The other two percent is that he's asexual or something."

"Sirius your awful, whatever, I'm not going to be part of this. And no I won't tell Leo." Remus huffed stalking out of the room, he should be use to Sirius’ idiocy by now.

Sirius grinned sitting down at the desk to write a letter to the youngest Malfoy.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP JPJPJPJPJP

**_Julian Prewett_ **

Julian sighed waking up from another night of Leo tossing and turning.

'That's it I'm sick of this he's driving me barmy. He's either banging Malfoy or dealing with this soon, and I'm going to make sure of it.'

Julian slipped out of bed and snatched a quill and piece of scrap parchment off his desk scrawling a quick message to Carina and Lyra telling them to meet him in the common room. He grabbed his wand and charmed the parchment into an origami broom and sent it off to the girls' dorm.

Glancing down at himself in just his sweats he debated on whether or not to put a shirt on. He shrugged deciding against it and padded down to the common room to sit and wait in a chair near the fire.

Five minutes later the two girls crept quietly out of their dorm and to the fire sitting in their own chairs not bothered by his state of undress, as they were pretty much the same.

Carina wore pink pajama short shorts and a white cami, while Lyra wore red plaid pajama pants and a black sports bra.

"What's up Ian?" Lyra asked yawning, stretching her arms above her head.

Carina crossed her legs rubbing her hands along her thighs absently as she attempted to wake herself up, "Yeah, why the sudden wakeup call, it’s 2 in the morning you know."

"We're helping Malfoy." Julian stated, straight to the point, in an effort to not stare at the unintentionally seductive girls. They were half asleep and in Pajamas. Besides this was about Leo.

"Excuse me," Carina gapped, suddenly wide awake.

Lyra scoffed, crossing her arms under her chest, (Focus Prewett!) "Are you mad?"

"Fine then, we let Leo drive his self and eventually the rest of us, barmy." Julian sighed, "Look he's either going to shag Malfoy or beat the pulp out of him, I just want this Shit to end."

"Same, Leo's wearing himself out," Lyra frowned, deflating as she worried her bottom lip.

Julian watched her for a second before shaking his head to clear it, bad thoughts, these girls were going to kill him.

"So?"

"We're in." they chorused ominously.


	8. Chapter 8

Julian was leaning casually against the wall beside the Slytherin common room, waiting for Theo and Millie to come out. The Slytherins he had sent in to get them had seemed suspicious about him knowing where the common room was. He had told them he and Leo found it back in second year, but hadn’t cared enough to figure out the password. It was true, if they were going to win over Slytherins they couldn’t start by fooling them completely. They couldn’t start by being completely honest though either. Julian really hated waiting. The wall shifted and Draco Malfoy stepped out straightening his robes as he came.

 

Julian smirked, check, “Malfoy.”

 

“Weasley?!” Draco jumped in fright, looking around wildly, as if wondering where he’d come from.

 

Julian frowned, sneering indignantly, “Prewett, I insist.”

 

“My apologies,” Draco drawled, raising an eyebrow, seeming to calm slightly. He looked from Julian to the common room entrance behind him, frowning suspiciously. Julian examined his nails nonchalantly, internally smirking as he saw the curiosity burning in the Slytherin Princes eyes. Finally Draco seemed to cave.

 

“What ARE you doing outside the Slytherin commons Prewett?” He asked as if the answer didn’t matter.

 

Julian smirked, and mate, “I could be waiting for you….” He paused letting the notion sit for a moment, Draco’s interest seemed to pique as he raised an eyebrow. “Or I could be waiting for Nott and Bulstrode.” Julian finished.

 

Draco frowned seeming to have an internal debate before stepping toward him cautiously, “If you had been waiting for me, hypothetically of course, (“Of course”) what business would you have had?”

 

Julian pretend to think for a moment pushing his self of the wall when he saw Nott and Bulstrode exit the common room, “Well it could have been about your situation, possibly some advice, maybe a warning or two. You really never know with these things for all you know I may have been looking to help.” Draco raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “But this is all Hypothetical right Malfoy?” Julian chuckled lightly walking toward his confused comrades. “No, if you want help with Leo I suggest the Library Malfoy, that’s your only hope.”

 

Draco scowled as Theo and Millie chuckled, following Julian down the hall how the Library would help him he didn’t know. All that the Library had was books, old maps, and Granger… Draco paused, ‘No’. Debating for a moment Draco finally gritted his teeth and changed direction, he didn’t even know if she’d be there. Granger was spending far less time in the library than usual. Walking in Draco saw Granger and the other girl Leo spent time with sitting at a table quietly. The other girl looked up spotting him. Looking around cautiously she waved him over. As he approached, the girls stood.

 

“This way Malfoy,” Granger insisted, leading him farther into the Library. Draco followed cautiously.

 

They walked until they reached a table hidden in a dark secluded corner. “Sit.”

 

Draco sat across from the two warily, he wasn’t sure what to expect from the newly discovered twins. If Malfoy wasn’t a Slytherin, and hadn’t spent the last four years watching the trio, he wouldn’t have noticed the subtle differences in the two girls. Granger’s hair was a shade darker and a bit shorter. Her eyes a tad rounder, complexion a bit paler, she stood a quarter of an inch taller as well.

 

“Alright, let’s get introductions out of the way so there is no confusion.” Granger got straight to the point. “My name is Carina Aurora Black and my Father was Regulus Black Second son to Walburga and Orion Black a pureblood. My Mother was Violet Evans Third daughter to James and Rose Evans also a pureblood. My grandparents were squibs my Aunt is a squib, but I am a Pureblood, so there will be none of that mudblood nonsense alright? Right this is my twin sister Lyra Amalthea Black.”

 

Draco sat in a stunned silence for a moment before nodding slowly, “understood.”

 

“Now down to why you’re here,” Lyra stated firmly, “It has come to our attention that you’ve developed an… Interest in our cousin Leo.” Lyra raised a brow in mild amusement.

 

Draco frowned, he didn’t see the humor in this.

 

Carina smirked, “We’d like to help you Malfoy.”

 

Draco raised an eyebrow skeptically, “What’s in this for you?”

 

“You see, the Boss has been a bit… distracted lately. He’s always tense and high strung and he’s not focused on things he should be.” Lyra informed him, shrugging nonchalantly, drumming perfectly manicured nails on the table in front of her.

 

Carina leaned forward, giving him a stern look “So we are going to help you. In the end as we see it. Leo is either going to Fuck you, or beat the fuck out of you, it’s as simple as that. We aren’t picky so long as this ends.”

 

“And it will end Malfoy, because if Leo doesn’t Fuck you in the next thirty days or at the very least do something to indicate he’s given up. You’re going to back off.” Lyra continued, mirroring her sister’s stern expression.

 

Draco debated for a moment, “How are you planning on helping exactly?”

 

The twins exchanged a mischievous look, “We’re going to put him in some… fun situations that will be quiet hard to ignore.”

 

Draco frowned even more, feeling skeptical “I beg your pardon?”

 

“Go to the Prefect bathrooms and take a bath at eight o-clock tonight Malfoy, stay a while.” Carina smirked, looking like the kneazel that got the cream.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, “How will that-”

 

“Do it Malfoy,” Lyra insisted pointedly as they stood up to leave. “Oh and one word of advice,” Lyra turned to look at him.

 

Draco turned to look at her questioningly, raising a pale sleek brow.

 

“Leo does NOT like to be ignored,” she smirked before following her sister out.

 

Draco sat thinking for a moment, what could it hurt?

 

**~Eight-thirty that night~ Prefect’s Bath**

Draco sat in the tub relaxing when he heard the door open. He turned to see Leo casting a spell on the door. Draco hesitated before turning back around to relax. He heard Leo sigh before coming closer there was a pause then the sound of quickly retreating footsteps before the sound of soft cursing.

 

“Do you mind Potter… I’m bathing.” Draco drawled lazily.

 

Leo was quite for a moment, “What are you doing here?” Leo demanded.

 

“I thought I’d just said.” Draco sank a bit deeper into the tub trying not to get too excited about Leo’s proximity.

 

Another pause, “I see that.”

 

“Then why’d you ask?” Draco smirked to himself in amusement.

 

Leo huffed, shuffling his feet, “I usually bath at this time.” He let a threatening edge tinge his words.

 

“Well don’t let me stop you, I’m just relaxing,” Draco informed him. “Hop in… or not, your choice Potter.”

 

Leo scoffed and walked around the big tub so he could look in Draco’s face, “That’s not going to happen Malfoy.”

 

Draco shrugged, “Like I said Potter, your choice.”

 

“Why are you calling me Potter?” He questioned cautiously.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow, glancing back at the other boy, “It’s your name isn’t it?”

 

“You’ve been calling me Leo lately,” He explained, grudgingly a frown marring hiss handsome face.

 

Draco shrugged carelessly, “That’s when I was interested in you.”

 

Leo raised a skeptical eyebrow, “And you’re not now?”

 

“Nope,” Draco smirked before pulling himself out of the tub and grabbing his towel. Leo quickly spun to look away Draco dried off and dressed staring at Leo’s ass as he did. It still made him want to bite it.

 

“Well I’m gone, enjoy your Bath Potter.” Draco drawled heading for the door.

 

Leo frowned, “So that’s it you’re not chasing me anymore,” he asked suspiciously.

 

Draco sighed glancing over his shoulder at him, “Don’t get me wrong, you still have a body that I’d love to see in my bed, but I just don’t care enough to work that hard, I’m moving on. Maybe Seamus or Justin… nah I’ll find someone else though. See you around Potter.”

 

Draco smirked as he walked to the door.

 

“You can’t get out Malfoy, I locked the door with a time sensitive spell.” Leo frowned looking uncomfortable again.

 

Smirking he muttered the time release spell, the door swung open, “You might want to set it again.”

 

Draco smirked at the mix of emotions on Leo’s handsome face. He couldn’t wait to have him all to himself. Draco sauntered out of the bathroom and down the hall it seemed like Leo’s friends would be helpful after all.

 

**~The Next Morning~ At Breakfast**

Draco had just sat down to eat, when an unfamiliar black eagle owl swooped down and dropped an envelope on his empty plate, and stared right at him from it place next to his goblet. Draco stared at the owl for a moment before picking up the envelope. He raised an eyebrow when he didn’t see any sign as to who its sender could be. He eyed the owl distrustfully for a moment before shrugging and ripping open the envelope.

 

Draco knew that a Malfoy was never supposed to open unmarked mail, for Malfoy’s had many enemies, especially during this time of war. But Draco was feeling rebellious, so he tore into the mail anyway.

 

_Dear young Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention, that you are pursuing an interest in my Nieces’ friend Leo Potter. I am writing to extend my offer in assistance. You see, young Harry needs to learn to have a bit of fun now and again. He is a very serious young man, more so than I believe any young fifteen year old should be. It’s tragic, but true, when I tell you I don’t believe the boy knows how to relax._

_On to more relevant matters, you need help. You need someone who can tell you exactly what needs to happen before young Leo will even consider your… Offer. And believe me if you want to go down that road you are going to need my help. Leo is a very complex and hard to read young man. He may seem reluctant to start any type of relationship with you but there is a VERY good reason for that._

_Unfortunately, before I offer any information, I’m going to need something in return. I’m not asking for money or information or anything of the sort. I’m simply asking for your word. I want you to swear an oath that you won’t do anything with the intention of causing Leo any physical or emotional Harm. I want a written oath! Only then will I give you my assistance._

_Best of luck,_

_S.B._

Draco pursed his lips as he read the letter again. It seemed someone else that was close to Leo was offering to help him. Draco frowned, what could be going on with Leo that so many people around him were offering to help Draco catch him. The letter did say Leo needed to relax, maybe that was it.

 

Draco offered the bird a bit of toast before tossing the rest on his still empty plate. He had a letter to write. Standing up Draco hurried out of the hall and down toward the Slytherin Commons.

 

**~That Night~**

Draco was out by the Lake, as per Julian’s advice **.** He had been there for at least ten minutes when he heard Leo curse in annoyance.

 

“What are you doing here Malfoy?” Leo demanded, stalking toward the blonde in annoyance.

 

Draco turned on the boulder he was perched on, “Looking at the moon?” He raised an eyebrow at the other boy, “That a crime now Potter?”

 

Leo scowled shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. “No, I’m just curious as to why you had to pick this spot?”

 

Leo groaned, when Draco didn’t respond, turning on his heel to leave.

 

“Am I really that bad?” Draco blurted out, before he could stop himself.

 

Leo paused, “I don’t like you Malfoy, that’s not going to change just because you find me attractive.” He continued on his way back to the castle, much to Draco’s annoyance. He hoped S.B. could help him. Because it seemed he may need more than Leo’s friends were willing to give.

 

**~Next Morning… Again~**

Draco didn’t even sit, he just grabbed the letter from the owl, gave the owl a treat and left the Great Hall for the Library. It was Saturday so he didn’t have classes. He found a secluded table and sat down to read his letter.

 

_Dear Draco,_

_I must admit I’m surprised. That Oath you wrote was air tight. Admittedly I didn’t believe you’d agree to a written oath at all what with the agonizing pain it causes if broken._

_So I offered my help, and here it is._

_Leo is a Pureblood, so treat him as an equal, not a piece of ass. Leo Loves his cousins, treat them with dignity and respect and he may warm up to you. The muggle world is unfortunately not as accepting of same sex relationships as the wizarding world, so ease up on the flirting. Being pushy will get you nowhere, be gentle with him. And last but not least, remember this. Leo DOES NOT like giving up control. I repeat Leo WILL NOT allow you to dominate him, so if you are truly serious about him, prepare to be the submissive party in the relationship._

_That is all the advice I have for you kid. Good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_S.B._

Draco sat reading over the letter repeatedly, it was short but the information it held was endless. Draco could read between the lines. Leo had a very hard childhood, which was clear in his need for control and respect. Leo was definitely going to be a hard nut to crack.

 

Draco bit his lip. Maybe he should try a different approach. He was still going to chase the boy but maybe he’d go for a more subtle approach, let Leo come to him.

 

**~Potions that Monday~**

Leo walked into Potions cautiously. He hadn’t seen Malfoy at all since they’d last spoke. Julian, Carina, and Lyra followed him in talking quietly. They’d been acting a bit strange the last few days. If he wasn’t feeling so tired he’d be suspicious.

 

“Mr. Potter! Sit with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Prewett sit with Mr. Nott. Ms. Black each of you with either Mr. Goyle or Mr. Crabbe. Decide between the two of you!” Professor Snape snapped, from the front of the room.

 

The four huffed before following his orders. Lyra pulled her chair as far from Goyle as possible and sat on the very edge of her seat doing her best to ignore his leering. Carina did the same sitting rigidly in her seat. Julian merely shrugged sitting beside the brunette calmly. Leo sat stiffly in his seat while Professor Snape lectured the class on their next project.

 

Julian was of course not paying attention.

 

“MR. Prewett, Tell me about the Fatiguing Infusion?” Professor Snape demanded, expression foreboding, after all he hated wasting his time on arrogate little brats.

 

Leo frowned of course Snape was going to attempt to trip him up. They were discussing the Girding Potion.

 

Julian looked up lazily, “The Fatiguing Infusion is a potion used to induce Fatigue. Inhaling the potions fumes is enough to start feeling the effects. Some identifying characteristics of this potion would be the green smoke that spirals in a slight oval pattern over the side over the cauldron as the smoke is to thick and dense to travel straight up. Some commonly known ingredients are, Fluxweed and Agrippa. But the most important ingredient is the Honeywater heat to just below the boiling point. It’s imperative that you do NOT boil the Honeywater as it’ll lose all its potency.”

 

Professor Snape stared at him for a moment, having not expected him to know about a potion they hadn’t even discussed yet. The rest of the class stared at the boy just as amazed. Carina and Lyra snickered quietly while Leo fought an amused smile.

 

“Now the Girding Potion that we were previously discussing is unique as it has only four necessary ingredients. Fairy wings, Doxy Eggs, Flying Seahorses, and Dragonfly Thoraxes. It’s also one of the most difficult potions as the measurements of those ingredients must be exact. Too much of one ingredient could drastically alter the effects of the potion. For example, the potion is intended to increase the takers endurance, if made incorrectly it could drastically decrease the takers endurance to the point where standing from a chair could become an exhausting task. The only identifying characteristic of this potion is its golden color. It is often confused for Felix Felicis do to the similar color tone.” Julian drawled, smirking at the slight widening of their Professor’s eyes.

 

Professor Snape pursed his lips for a moment before sweeping into his private potions closet. A moment later he came out and set two identical vials in front of Julian. “Tell me Mr. Prewett. Which is which?”

 

Julian immediately picked up the left one, “This is Felix Felicis, it’s denser and more resembles molten gold where as the other,” he set the first one down and picked up the other one, “This one has the density of a thick soup, still dense but not as, indicating that it’s the Girding Potion.”

 

Professor Snape braced his hands on the table in front of the boy and scowled down at him. “MR. Prewett I don’t appreciate my time being wasted. So I highly suggest that you pay attention and show your proper intelligence in my class. Because I now know that despite appearances you DO in fact have a brain. So I suggest you use it.”

 

Professor Snape pocketed the vials, and swept away to continue his lecture, “As Mr. Prewett previously stated. This potion will be one of the most difficult you will ever make!”

 

Julian shrugged smirking at Leo, who chuckled lightly turning back to the front. Julian leaned back in his stool folding his hands behind his head. Feeling eyes on him he looked to his right to see Pansy Parkinson looking at him curiously as if seeing a whole new person.

 

A slow smirk spread across his face, as he looked her straight in the eye, and winked at her. Pansy sat up straight looking startled before facing forward a bright blush on her cheeks.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Oi, Boss,” Julian whispered leaning forward, and poking the other boy with the tip of his quill.

 

Leo leaned back turning his head slightly to the right, “Yea?”

 

“What’s the plan for Today?” Julian asked curiously.

 

Leo frowned, “Tell the twins, Nott, and Bulstrode, to be on the landing outside the Great Hall at five tonight.”

 

“Got it,” Julian nodded seriously leaning back in his seat. He made eye contact with Bulstrode across the room and discretely flashed his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers at her. Bulstrode raised an eyebrow questioningly and scratched her ear. Julian smirked stretching his arms before patting his stomach. Bulstrode brushed her hair behind her ear nodding once.

 

**~Leo and Draco~**

 

Leo turned back to the front tapping his fingers distractedly on the desk in front of him. Professor Snape gave him a pointed look, but continued along with his speech.

 

“Potter,” Malfoy whispered.

 

Leo paused and tensed up ready for whatever silly pick up attempt Malfoy was going to try.

 

Malfoy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “Did you want to do the Prep work or did you want to do the actual brewing part of this potion?”

 

Leo frowned glancing at Malfoy curiously, “Prep.”

 

Malfoy nodded flipping through his notes until he found the page he was looking for.

 

“I’ll go grab the ingredients if you don’t mind setting up the cauldron,” Malfoy offered after Snape finished his speech.

 

Leo nodded reaching for his cauldron and moving to light then adjust the flame.

 

Malfoy came back fairly quickly and handed him the tools to prep the ingredients.

 

“I already added the base,” Leo informed him.

 

Malfoy nodded checking it, “Thanks, I need the fairy wings please.”

 

Leo handed over two of the tiny wings.

 

Malfoy dropped them in, adjusting the flame again, “Heat until turquoise,” Malfoy mumbled to himself. A small smile flirted with corner of his mouth when a second later the potion slowly began to brighten to a brilliant turquoise color.

 

Leo frowned shaking his head as he measured out the doxy eggs, “Heat until it turns pink.”

 

Malfoy nodded as he stirred in the doxy eggs and adjusted the temperature.

 

The potion bled into a pink color as Leo was toasting the dragonfly thoraxes, “Add until it turns red.”

 

Malfoy nodded again breaking off bits to add so they wouldn’t add too much. The smile was almost back when red bubbles began mixing with the pink until the whole potion was a bright red.

 

Malfoy adjusted the temperature, “Heat until it turns blue.” He mumbled licking his lips slowly.

 

Leo shivered before looking away quickly to focus on toasting more dragonfly thoraxes. “Add until it turns silver.”

 

Malfoy nodded carefully adding them again. The potion simmered lightly as it bled into a shimmering silver color.

 

Malfoy adjusted the temperature again watching the potion carefully until it bubbled into a bright red again.

 

Leo handed over the three measures of doxy eggs. Malfoy carefully added them to the potion, “Three measures of dragon thoraxes please.”

 

Leo quickly measured them out and handed them over. Malfoy nodded his thanks as he slowly stirred them in, before adjusting the temperature. The potion slowly bubbled into a blue color causing Malfoy to nod firmly.

 

Leo handed over three measures of flying seahorses, “Heat until it turns green then we let it sit overnight.”

 

Malfoy adjusted the temperature and turned to look at Leo, “Well I think we did alright then.” He chuckled lightly.

 

Leo nodded keeping an eye on the potion.

 

“Are you going to want to test it tomorrow or did you want me too?” Malfoy asked absently, as he began clearing up their mess.

 

Leo looked at him in surprise, “You're letting me decided?”

 

Malfoy nodded putting out the flames and taking the now green potion off the burner and carrying it over to the Professor.

 

Leo blinked in surprise waiting impatiently for Malfoy to come back. They were surprisingly the first ones done. Malfoy sat back down pulling out his notes for his next class. Leo frowned at him suspiciously.

 

“I think you should test it.” He decided watching Malfoy carefully, he was expecting a quick refusal and an arguement.

 

He didn’t even look up as he nodded, “Alright.”

 

Leo scowled feeling even more on edge. He quickly reached over and closed Malfoy’s notebook firmly. Malfoy pulled his hands back quickly so they wouldn’t get caught and looked at Leo questioningly.

 

“Don’t. Ignore me.” Leo demanded, glaring at the boy.

 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t, I heard what you were saying.”

 

Leo scowled, “It’s only polite to LOOK at someone when they’re speaking. So look at me when I’m talking to you.”

 

Malfoy tilted his head curiously searching Leo’s face carefully before nodding, “Alright, you’re absolutely right.” He set down his quill and moved his notebook off to the side before turning to look Leo straight in the face, “You were saying?”

 

Leo faltered having expected Malfoy would through a tantrum or something, “You're testing the potion tomorrow, no backing out, no excuses. I’m not going to let you force me into testing another potion AGAIN just because you don’t want to.” Leo stated firmly, feeling off balanced by Malfoy's reasonable attitude.

 

Malfoy nodded slowly his eyes never leaving Leo’s, “Alright, that sounds fair. I haven’t been pulling my weight on that end and for that I apologize. I promise that when the time comes tomorrow no matter what Professor Snape decides, I let him know that I’ll be testing the potion tomorrow.”

 

Leo blinked in surprise not knowing how to respond. He was feeling completely out of sorts, he had no idea how to handle this Malfoy.

 

“Was there anything else Potter, I have Arithmancy next, and I’d really like to go over my notes as a refresher.” Malfoy asked politely.

 

Leo shook his head frowning slightly.

 

Malfoy nodded before gesturing at his notebook, “Do you mind than?”

 

Leo shook his head again.

 

Malfoy nodded politely before pulling his things back to him and opening his book back to the correct page.

 

Leo leaned back in his chair staring at a spot on the table in front of him. He had no idea what was going on. He let his mind wonder until the bell rang and he stood grabbing his bag. He watched Malfoy pack up quickly only pausing for a moment to nod a polite “See you later Potter,” before hurrying out the door with Parkinson and Zabini.

 

“Alright boss?” Lyra asked catching up to him at the door.

 

Leo blinked at her slowly, “’M not sure. I think I’m alright.”

 

Carina raised a curious brow at him before dragging them off to Ancient Runes. A class they’d all somehow made it into. Stupid Dumbledore, at least Carina could catch them up.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo was losing his mind.

 

Plain and simple he was losing it. Don’t even attempt St Mungos because no one could help him make sense of what was happening.

 

“Potter you dropped your quill.”

 

“Potter you forgot your text in class, here.”

 

“Potter the Professors looking your way, better pay attention.”

 

“Hey Potter, did you get the essay in Charms, I think I made a complete mess of mine.”

 

‘Potter- Potter- Potter- Potter- Potter- Potter- Potter-‘

 

“Good morning, Potter.”

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

Everyone in the hallway stopped and starred at him in shock. Lyra, Carina, and Julian were looking at him concerned and confused. Malfoy blinked at him slowly, “I’ll just see you later then Potter.”

 

“It’s Leo! MERLIN, just call me Leo, dammit!” Leo shouted, clutching his hair as if he wanted to just rip it out of his head.

 

Malfoy shifted his bag on his shoulder nervously, “Potter-”

 

“LEO.”

 

Malfoy held a hand up defensively, the other nervously clutching the strap of his bag, “Leo then. Are you feeling ok?”

 

“No! You’re driving me absolutely mental!!” Leo accused, glaring at him and taking a step back.

 

Lyra and Carina exchanged worried looks while Julian shifted uncomfortably. The rest of the students in the hall started whispering amongst each other.

 

Malfoy frowned, tilting his head self consciously, “I was trying to be nice. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“THERE! THAT’S what I’m talking about. WHY are you being nice, WHY are you being so reasonable. You’re MALFOY, you’re not SUPPOSE to be nice and reasonable. You’re a slimy GIT! I DON’T like you so why are you being NICE to me you IDIOT!” Leo ranted, chest heaving with emotion.

 

Lyra, Carina, and Julian looked horrified, while a stunned silence fell over the rest of the students.

 

Malfoy blinked at him again eyes wide in surprise, before quickly dropping his head looking at his shoes, his messy blonde hair hiding his expression.

 

Leo froze as his own words caught up to him. His hand paused halfway to his mouth as if to cover it in horror at his thoughtless insults.

 

“Alright then… I’ll just… stop bothering you then, yeah?” Malfoy shoved his hands in his pockets defensively and took a step back.

 

Leo shook his head slowly, “Malfoy…” But what was he going to say, that he didn’t mean it? That would be a lie, and he didn’t think ‘I didn’t mean to say it OUT LOUD’ would help much.

 

“It’s alright,” Malfoy lifted his head enough that Leo could see a weak smile, but not enough to see his eyes. “Have a nice day… Leo.” And he walked off, he just walked off.

 

“Leo Harry James Potter!” Carina shouted indignantly. Lyra and Julian crossed their arms over their chest looking at him in disappointment.

 

Leo cringed but didn’t stop her from tearing into him furiously for his thoughtless behavior.

 

HPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

 

**~Later that night~**

Carina had screamed at him for three hours before proceeding to ignore him. That’s how he knew she was beyond angry, they’d missed three classes. She wasn’t alone in punishing him. Julian refused to look at him and would only talk to him when necessary. Lyra whom he usually studied in the library with acted as if he wasn’t there, going so far as to knock his inkwell onto his essay when she dropped a new pile of books on the table to use. She didn’t even help him clean it up, only apologizing shortly before returning to her work. People in the hall would avoid his gaze and hurry passed him. Only Nott and Bulstrode seemed be talking to him, though conversation was slightly strained the two making it clear they didn’t approve of his actions.

 

Leo tried to make it up to the blonde, though every time he tried to talk to him the blonde would apologize for bothering him and get up and leave. Leo REALLY didn’t want to apologize. He’d meant what he’d said he just didn’t mean to actually say it. But was he right?

 

During the time he was trying to get Malfoy, and by extension his friends, to forgive him. He’d seen Malfoy talking to Carina about Charms, actually asking for her help in the class. He’d seen him playing chess with Julian in the library. He’d even seen him talking to Lyra at lunch, just talking about nothing in particular. Theo mentioned that he’d been tutoring first years in potions giving Leo a pointed look as if daring him to comment. Carina admitted that he was helping her with Arithmancy. She still didn’t look at him, as she was talking to Millicent.

 

“I just didn’t understand the question, Draco made it seem so simple when he explained it though,” Carina chuckled.

 

Millicent nodded knowingly, “He really knows the subject, most people are surprised when they find out that potions isn’t his favorite subject-”

 

“THAT’S IT!” Leo threw down his quill, ignoring the raised eyebrows he got from his group of friends at the table, and the hissed reprimand from Madam Pince. Carina, Millicent, Theo, Julian, Lyra, and Leo had been in the Library studying when Malfoy had been spotted trying to hide at his own table off in the corner. It had been obvious he’d been sitting there before they had been from the mountain of books he was using to help him hide. So of course, Carina started talking about how NICE he was.

 

Leo shoved himself away from the table packing up his things quickly. Carina bit her lips looking mildly remorseful. He shouldered his bag and instead of heading toward the door, he turned toward Malfoy and walked straight over to his table.

 

Malfoy did a double take when Leo dropped himself heavily into the seat beside him. Leo tossed his bag to the side next to his chair and turned to glared at Malfoy who raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 

“I’m sorry alright,” Leo gritted out between his teeth. “I didn’t mean to hurt your pride. I just don’t understand why you were being nice, and you can’t really blame me because you’ve never been before! I’m sorry.”

 

Malfoy slowly shook his head, “I’m not mad at you.” Malfoy picked up his bag leaving the mountain of books on the table, only grabbing the one he’d been reading.

 

“Stop trying to make him apologize,” Malfoy sighed as he walked passed Leo’s table were the others still sat watching them. The group had the decency to look shamefaced smiling sheepishly at him.

 

Malfoy handed the book over to Madam Pince to check it out and promptly walked out of the library after he got it back.

 

Leo’s friends turned back to look at him all looking unimpressed. “That was pathetic Boss,” Millicent told him bluntly.

 

“Fuck off, Bulstrode,” Leo grouched sagging in his seat and dragging his hand down his face in annoyance.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

 

Leo didn’t know what to do. He tried apologizing again, but that got him nowhere. Theo said it was probably because he kept making excuses and blaming Malfoy. Leo thought that was a load of crap… it was also probably true. But it WAS Malfoy’s fault. If he hadn’t been such a prat all these years Leo wouldn’t hate him so much. NOW he was making Leo feel like an asshole just for speaking his mind. NOT that he meant to speak his mind. But seriously what ever happened to the truth shall set you free? That was the biggest load of crap yet. Leo was in the dog house for it.

 

“Malfoy,” Leo called stopping the blonde who had attempted to turn around and sneak away before Leo saw him. The blonde sagged and slowly turned back around to face him.

 

Leo ground his teeth, “What is it going to take for you to forgive me,” he demanded in frustration.

 

“I’m NOT mad,” Malfoy insisted sounding exasperated, “And I ALREADY forgave you Leo.”

 

“Bullshit you’re still avoiding me,” Leo scoffed, coming to a halt before the blonde.

 

They were drawing a crowd again. Theo and Millicent were standing warily off to the side as they’d been walking with Leo.

 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, huffing exasperatedly “Because I didn’t want to BOTHER you.”

 

“SEE, Merlin, you still haven’t forgiven me! How many times do I have to say SORRY?” Leo demanded, running a hand roughly through his hair.

 

Malfoy groaned, looking away as if he regretted stopping in the first place, “I HAVE forgiven you and I TOLD you, you had nothing to be sorry FOR!”

 

“MERLIN! You're sooo bloody vindictive you know that!” Leo snapped, chuckling humorlessly.

 

Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “Excuse me?”

 

“I bet that you just LOVE to see everyone pissed off at me right?” Leo snarled, gesturing at Theo and Millicent, who both looked like deer caught in headlights. Malfoy’s brow wrinkled in confusion.

 

Leo had worked himself up again. He was so tired of everyone giving him the cold shoulder for ‘hurting Malfoy’s feelings’. He was SICK of it. Leo was DONE. “I bet you’re laughing your ass off in your room at night, because they’re all angry at me! Or is this some kind of sick twisted scheme to make me feel bad and come grovel at your feet? Or into your bed?”

 

“WHAT?” Malfoy demanded, looking as if he’d been slapped. A second later a dark thunderous expression clouded Malfoy’s face, “You want to know why your friends probably don’t forgive you POTTER?” He spat out coldly.

 

“Maybe it’s because EVERY time you ‘apologize’, if you can even call it that. It’s because it’s OBVIOUS you don’t really mean it. I understand that you don’t like me Potter. Hell I wouldn’t like me if I was in your position. I meant it when I said you had nothing to be sorry for, I can’t really hold the truth against you, can I? I had only thought that MAYBE if I was nice to you I could make up for that, I’ll admit it was a stretch and more than a bit presumptuous but I figured it was worth a shot. Why? Because I LIKED you Potter. I REALLY liked you. Now I’ll admit I went about it wrong, but I don’t really have much experience with that sort of thing. So I’m SORRY if everyone is picking on you about this, and I’m SORRY if this makes things worse but FUCK YOU Potter! This is NOT my fault, this is on YOU! And you are NOT going to bully me into feeling bad about something YOU did! I WILL NOT let you! So you can just go to HELL Potter!” Malfoy was nearly shouting by the end, his face red with fury.

 

Leo was stiff as a board as he stared at the other boy in stunned disbelief. The students around them were gapping in shock by the end of it. Malfoy was glaring at him and panting heavily after his outburst. He ran an agitated hand through his hair giving Leo one last surly look before spinning on his heel and stalking off.

 

“Go to Hell!” Malfoy repeated as he stormed out of sight into the crowd who were too stunned to even move for him.

 

Millicent was the first to find her voice, “You did it again Boss. Blimey, you suck at apologizing.”

 

“Maybe you should lie low for a few days. Carina’s going to murder you when she hears about this,” Theo mused, scratching his neck awkwardly.

 

“Fuck.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

Leo sighed rubbing his temples. He was getting tired of all the crap his fight with Malfoy was bringing down on him. It was seriously taking a toll on his revenge plans as well. No one was focusing on the plan at all!

 

Leo scowled at Carina as she huffed nearly passing him.

 

“Carina Aurora Black,” He seethed, Carina froze, biting her lip nervously as she turned to her cousin.

 

Leo huffed before standing, “This has gone on too long, gather the others. NOW! Don’t argue with me just DO it.” He sneered at the girl before storming out of the common room toward the RoR.

 

Leo sat in front of the fire sipping his glass of fire whiskey, pointedly ignoring Julian and the twins who sat quietly at the table behind him. He gritted his teeth, clenching his glass when the door slowly opened Bulstrode and Nott quietly entering. He waited until they’d settled, before emptying his glass and slamming it down onto the table next to his chair, before standing abruptly. The others flinched behind him, growing more nervous by the second.

 

“I have had ENOUGH!” Leo turned looking at the five coldly, “We have ONE goal right now.”

 

The others flinched avoiding his gaze, they knew Leo wasn’t joking, they knew they’d strayed from the plan in favor of the distraction.

 

“Just one goal that brought us all together. Dumbledore. That manipulative, self-important, narcissistic, megalomaniac.” Leo seethed, gritting his teeth, “And you’re all too busy acting like children to focus on the actual PLAN!” Leo’s magic lashed out splintering the table they were at in half. The girls screamed jumping back while the guys tried to shield them. They turned to look at their angry leader warily.

 

Leo crossed his arms glaring at the group coldly. Carina shivered at the chilly gaze before nodding, “you’re right.” Leo narrowed his eyes at her so she quickly tried to calm him, “you’re absolutely right Boss. We lost sight of the main goal, and it’s completely unacceptable.”

 

“You all seem to forget that I’M in charge here,” Leo looked at each of them sharply, “We’re going to focus on our goal from now on. No more of this pointless crap about Malfoy!”

 

The five nodded jerkily, still refusing to meet his gaze. Leo nodded firmly before summoning a roll of parchment, “Alright here’s what we know.” Lyra and Julian repaired the table quickly and helped him unroll the parchment in front of them.

 

“Longbottom, The Patil twins, Finch-Fletchley, and the Three Old Maids are basically on our ass’ as often as possible. So we need to do our best to be as obnoxious as possible, or make them so uncomfortable they don’t want to stick around. So, anyone have any thoughts?” Leo asked in a no nonsense tone.

 

“I could play up the single status. Start flirting, put up the sleazy Casanova front.” Julian suggested, shrugging awkwardly as if unsure. “You could put on the cold, emotionless, arrogant Lord Façade. More than you’re already doing anyway. Make them squirm.”

 

Leo nodded, rubbing the stubble on his jaw, “Sound plan, what else do we have?”

 

“I could put an emphasis on my mouth. Just completely lose the filter with everyone else. Make them lose patience.” Millicent offered, quietly, eyeing Leo as if he may explode at her.

 

Leo smirked, looking pleased, “Do it.”

 

“I could put on the spoiled, rich, snobby, heiress act.” Lyra mused, before smiling wickedly, “And Theo and Cari can be the sickeningly in love new couple. You know the couple that’s so into each other and sweet they make people squirm in discomfort?”

 

Carina shot Lyra a nasty look, but didn’t dare say anything that might put her in a deeper pit with Leo. Theo shifted, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

 

Leo tilted his head thoughtfully eyeing said ‘couple’ critically. “It’s settled then, congratulations on your new relationship you two, you’re officially in a committed relationship.”

 

“Wait, like real?” Theo yelped in shock. Carina flushed in embarrassment, and hugged herself defensively, why did her family hate her? She was a good sister right? A good friend and cousin to Leo?

 

Leo rounded on him with a cold look, bracing his hands on the table, “Is that going to be a problem?”

 

Theo waved his hands frantically, eyes wide in horror, “No, NO! Carina’s great. I just- you- she- she’s your cousin, I- I just thought you wouldn’t… wouldn’t want…”

 

“Look, Carina’s a big girl. As long as she’s happy and unharmed, her ‘boyfriend’ remains unharmed. So in conclusion you can date my cousin, as long as you make her happy, but if you break her heart. I WILL break your neck.” Leo threatened, before turning back to his scroll.

 

Theo nodded reluctantly, “I’ll do whatever you want Boss.”

 

Carina shifted miserably, glaring sulkily at her apologetic twin. She was going to kill her when this was all over. She was a good sister Dammit, Lyra had no excuse for this! This was obviously for her twisted amusement, a sick form of entertainment.

 

Julian and Millicent were looking anywhere, but their three friends. Not wanting to get any more involved than they were.

 

“What’s wrong with Rina?” Leo asked in a deceptively polite tone, raising an inquiring eyebrow at the panicking boy, setting the scroll down again.

 

Theo shook his head, looking even more panicked then before, “Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I’m just not interested in dating right now. It’s got nothing to do with Carina.”

 

“Well find an interest because as of now, you’re dating. End of discussion.” Leo snapped, slamming into his fist onto the table to emphasis his point.

 

Theo flinched and quickly lowered his eyes, nodding obediently. Carina aimed a hateful glower at him, but was given a pointed look that immediately quieted her.

 

“Next we have the Headmaster. The twinkly eyed, pedo, son of a bitch is absolutely wrecking my last nerve. It’s time for phase one.” Leo smirked wickedly he couldn’t wait to get started.

 

Theo and Millicent leaned forward eagerly. “What’s phase one boss?” Millicent asked excitedly.

 

“Simple, we undermine authority.” Julian chuckled lazily.

 

Theo and Millie deflated exchanging blank looks, “What?” How would undermining authority help them? Did they really know what they were doing here? Maybe they’d made a mistake.

 

“Calm down, let me explain the method of the madness,” Julian smirked, amused by the confusion in the Slytherins eyes, “What very few people know about the school, is that Hogwarts hasn’t expelled or suspended a student in over four centuries. Since Dumbledore is viewed as the leader of the light, the symbol of justice, or whatever. The Headmaster will do whatever it takes, to avoid it. He’s not going to want to look like he can’t handle a few rebellious students. Now his pride will be his downfall. ”

 

Millie and Theo exchanged intrigued looks and motioned for him to continue.

 

Julian nodded, lips twitching in amusement, “What we’re going to do is simple. We’re going to do WHATEVER we want. Anything from skipping class to mouthing off to the teachers, you feel like doing it, be my guest. Feel free to ignore any detention you’re given as well, but we can’t jump into this right away. The Headmaster may get suspicious and we might push him into a corner and make him take drastic measures. So we have to do it gradually, start small. A snide remark here, a verbal attack there, we’ve only got one rule. DON’T let your grades slip. You’re no good to us stupid. We won’t hold your hand later in life when you can’t do anything for yourself. If your grades take a hit because they’re trying to force you into behaving, whatever, at least you’re actual education isn’t taking a hit. We’ll send copies of any work we think was graded unfairly to a colleague of ours who’ll look them over and re-grade them. It won’t change the grade on file but we’ll know were doing well.”

 

Millie and Theo were looking at them in disbelief, “You’re all brilliant.” Theo chuckled, “You were right Mill, and I see now why you said I wouldn’t regret this.”

 

“What about our lives after school?” Millie asked shrewdly, she wasn’t convinced quite yet, and she wasn’t about to do anything that might compromise her standing in life after Hogwarts.

 

Leo smirked, “Millie, Love, I’m Leo Bloody Potter. I’ve got plenty of successful companies, firms, hospitals, research facilities that I OWN. If you play your part right and you could stroll right into any career you want and soar through the ranks. Most especially if you’re in my good graces. So… are you in?”

 

“Lord Potter,” Millicent smirked glancing back at a smirking Theo, “I believe we have ourselves a solid alliance.”

 

Leo smirked, sitting down in a black leather armchair he conjured wandlessly, “Excellent.”

 

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Draco was studying in the library when a regal looking eagle-owl swooped in with a thin package tied to his leg. Casting the proper cautionary charms and spells he found no trace of hostile spell work and let his curiosity take hold. Inside was a small framed mirror with one word on a scrap of parchment attached to it.

 

“Padfoot?”

 

“Hello cousin,” Draco jumped at the drawling voice and about dropped the mirror.

 

The man cursed him in annoyance, “Careful you daft fool, these two way mirrors aren’t cheap.”

 

“My apologies, may I ask who you are, and why you sent me this mirror in the first place?” Draco asked hesitantly, the man looked somewhat familiar actually.

 

The man nodded, “I am S.B. but you will refer to me as Padfoot. I sent you this mirror because Leo is being a typical Potter. Stubborn and unmovable. Now I’m quite aware that your initial attraction was his appearance. But I must insist you continue to pursue the boy.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Draco blink in shock, was this man mad? “Padfoot, I’m not going anywhere near that foul git!”

 

The man held up a hand in a placating manner, “I understand your indignation Mr. Malfoy believe me. The reason for my request is simple. Leo needs someone in his life that can keep him grounded and make him look at a situation from a different stand point. He needs someone who WILL tell him when he’s wrong. And if the memory sent to me by my niece is any indication, you might just be that someone.”

 

“He’s an Ass!” Draco deadpanned like it said it all, in his mind it really did. The asshole wouldn’t listen when Draco tried to explain, and he treated him like some kind of criminal, when all he wanted to do was make-up for the past… and maybe get in a tumble or two.

 

Padfoot smirked, looking amused, “And I’ve heard you can be a little bitch half the time. You’re a perfect match.”

 

“Insulting me isn’t going to make me want to help you.” Draco drawled coolly. Who did this guy think he was?

 

Padfoot chuckled, “Maybe not, but I know you still like Leo. And I’m the only one who knows the Potter’s stubborn streak and Leo’s reactions well enough to help you pull his head out of his ass.”

 

“Well it doesn’t matter, you’re wrong I don’t like Potter any longer, so you’re wasting time.” Draco snapped in annoyance. Potter was just a big ugly git anyway. Who needed those chiseled abs, broad shoulders and rugged good looks. Bad! I mean ugly horrible looks!

 

Padfoot smirked, unconvinced, “You, dear cousin, are lying.”

 

“How would you know!?” Draco sneered, feeling insulted that this man was mocking him. He didn’t need this man poking fun at his predicament.

 

He leaned back away from the mirror smirking at Draco, “You haven’t hung up me.”

 

Draco blinked stupidly at the mirror for a second before placing it face down on the table for a moment. He pinched the bridge of his nose debating on what to do. On the one hand he could hang up and go about ignoring Potter and his ever growing crowd of lackeys (Bloody Bulstrode and Nott). On the other he could listen to Black (Who was this guy kidding? Draco knew who he was.) and possibly win over his crush. Let’s face it, Draco wasn’t over him, he had a thing for the whole bad boy attitude. Maybe he didn’t like being insulted, but Draco couldn’t deny being attracted to Leo’s domineering personality. As sad and twisted as it was, there we have it.

 

Draco groaned before picking up the mirror, he couldn’t believe he was doing this again, “Alright Padfoot, what do you have?”

 

“Fantastic,” his cousin smirked, rubbing his hands together mischievously “Here’s what I want you to do…”

 

**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM**

Leo was talking to Julian at lunch when it happened. He didn’t know why it pissed him off so much, but at that moment he was ready to explode. So that probably explained why the pitcher of pumpkin juice Neville was trying to pour Carina shattered.

 

Carina screamed, Theo held her protectively to his chest shielding her from the glass. (As their roles demanded)

 

“Neville! You idiotic FOOL!” Lyra shrieked in outrage. (As her role demanded)

 

Leo felt his magic tremble beneath his skin as he watched a sixth year Slytherin boy pant after the blond like a common Mutt. Malfoy was wearing his uniform in a very casual manner never before seen on the boy. His usual Black slacks had been replaced with dark gray jeans, his tie hung loosely around his neck and a tight green tank was worn under the barely buttoned dress shirt with the Slytherin emblem on the breast pocket. He’d left the cloak in his dorm apparently.

 

“Malfoy! Got a date or something later?” a random third year Slytherin asked curiously. A Date? No Leo had turned him down, although the other boy was still giving him the cold shoulder he couldn’t have moved on already… right? No, Malfoy had said he liked him, said he REALLY liked him.

 

Malfoy smirked and winked at the boy, “Sort of.”

 

Sort of? How can you ‘sort of’ have a date? Who was this bastard? How dare he go after Malfoy when the boy CLEARLY still wanted Leo… right? Why was this even a question right now!? What did that little bastard think he was DOING ignoring Leo like this? This was Unacceptable!

 

Leo looked up to see the boy leaning on the table next to a Seventh year boy who seemed to be dazed by Malfoy’s proximity, Malfoy was talking quietly to the boy a light smile tugging at the left corner of his mouth as if to smile. He was leaning over the boy in an almost intimate manner.

 

Leo could hear his blood rushing in his ears, when he saw the other boy’s glass explode in his hand. Jumping up the boy shook his hand wildly to dislodge any glass. Malfoy stepped back quickly looking startled. His eyes immediately met Leo’s across the table and a scowl formed on his full pouty lips. Leo smirked, that would teach the little tart, turning back to Julian who was looking at him funnily.

 

“Boss?”

 

“POTTER!” a familiar voice snarled. Leo frowned at the angry tone and huffed in annoyance before turning to respond scathingly.

 

Leo turned just in time to have his tie grabbed and to be yanked out of the Great Hall by it. “OI!” he choked as the tie tightened painfully around his throat cutting off some of his air supply, causing him to choke. The other boy dragged him ruthlessly toward the dungeons ignoring the swatting hand trying to make him let go.

 

Malfoy finally released him in an empty corridor in the dungeons. Leo quickly adjusted his tie so he could breathe again, glaring at the fuming blonde. He straightened his clothing brushing off his clothes regally, all the while ignoring the blonde and his tapping foot. He sighed when he realized he had no excuses left to avoid looking at the blonde. Finally, he looked up into furious stormy gray eyes no trace of blue anywhere in them.

 

“What the fuck?” he demanded through his teeth. Leo tilted his head eyeing the fuming blond in amusement, he reminded Leo of a grumpy child who missed his nap. He smirked deciding it was probably better if he didn’t share that with the other boy.

 

Leo raised a brow mockingly, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Isn’t that my line?” he drawled carelessly.

 

“You blew up Carrington’s glass! Why?” Malfoy demanded childishly, the barest hint of a pout on his lips.

 

Leo scowled at the mouthy little blonde, he was getting tired of talking about the other ‘boy’ “He personally offended me… I’ve made it my mission to destroy him,” Leo informed him, studying his nails pointedly, while trying to understand why he felt the sudden urge to rip the older boy several different new ones in the most painful ways possible.

 

“Whatever, just leave him alone,” Malfoy grunted, running a hand through his hair in agitation, he didn’t seem able to look Leo in the eye as he scowled at the wall beside him. That pissed Leo off even more.

 

Leo narrowed his eyes at the boy, and caught his arm as he tried to pass. “You like that boy?” he demanded coldly, tightening his grip ever so slightly.

 

“I hold an interest in him,” Draco retorted defensively, tugging on his arm, he wouldn’t admit that Leo was making him nervous. He glared at the wall in front of him and tried to yank his arm free, while demanding forcefully, “Let go!”

 

Leo gritted his teeth and shoved the blond against the wall, near violently though he made sure not to actually hurt the other boy. He caught the blondes’ throat pressing just enough to get his point across without actually causing any pain, “Stay away from him.” He ordered.

 

“Why?” Draco demanded, glaring at him defiantly, though the hand on his throat was definitely making him nervous now.

 

Leo paused frowning at the boy, he didn’t know why. He just didn’t want the boy near Draco he was supposed to like Leo… When did he start thinking of Malfoy as Draco? Malfoy Dammit!

 

“Stay away from him,” Leo hissed shoving the boy back against the wall and storming away down the hall. Muttering curses under his breath.

 

Draco grunted in pain as his head connected sharply with the wall behind him. He rubbed his head watching Leo retreat down the hall, before turning toward his common room allowing a wicked smirk to grace his lips. That had gone much better than planned.

**DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP**

 

**One Month Later~**

Leo was Furious. He was beyond furious, he was murderously angry. Drac- MALFOY, was mocking him. He’d listened when Leo had demanded he stay away from Carrington, instead he moved on to Blake, then Meade, then Conant! He just kept finding someone ELSE and it was making Leo crazy.

 

“Just apologize to him Boss,” Millie begged looking frazzled, “Apologize and mean it! I can’t keep following him around at night its killing me!”

 

Leo glared, a defiant look in his eyes “He’s up to something. He’s got to be working for Dumbledore or Voldemort they’re trying to get to me.”

 

“Boss you’re not getting it!” Theo groaned rubbing his arm where Draco had hit him with a stinging hex when he’d realized he’d been tailing him. “Draco’s not working for anyone! He’s punishing you!”

 

Leo paused, turning to glare at the boy. Theo was too tired to back down and he braced his hand on the table to glare at the other boy, “He knows he’s getting to you, that’s why he does it. Why can’t you just admit you want him and DO something about it? You’re killing us!”

 

“I’M NOT GAY!” Leo snarled, slamming his hands on the table and getting in the other boys face.

 

Julian, Carina, Lyra, and Millicent froze, starring at the two anxiously. Carina shook her head wildly at Theo begging him silently to back down.

 

Theo sighed but didn’t move away, “Leo, your scaring Lyra, Carina can’t even look at you without wanting to cry, you’re their Cousin and they feel like their losing you to this.”

 

“What?” Leo softened considerably and looked at the two girls. Their gaze immediately dropped to the floor. “Oh.”

 

Theo nodded, “Yeah, they miss you. You’ve been acting crazy since this whole thing with Draco started. Maybe it’s time you spent some time with Julian and the Twins that wasn’t ruined by the masks you’re all putting up for the rest of the school.”

 

Leo and the others looked at him sharply. Had they slipped? How did he figure it out? They’d been so careful.

 

“We’re Slytherins Leo, and we spend most of our time with you, we were bound to figure it out.” Millicent explained, smiling sheepishly.

 

Theo rolled his eyes, “My point is mate, you need to take a break. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Take it. Spend time with your cousins and best mate. You all need it. Millie and I can handle things here.”

 

Leo sighed looking at Julian and the Twins they wouldn’t look at him. He couldn’t believe he let things get this out of control, his cousins feared him his best mate couldn’t look at him, Theo was right they needed a break. He sighed feeling decades older then he was. Dragging himself away from the table he walked over to the twins kneeling down in front of them. Carina looked like she hadn’t been sleeping and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Lyra was about the same but her bottom lip was puffy and bleeding slightly from being bitten and chewed on often. They looked a mess, and it was all his fault. Folding his arms across their thighs he buried his face there and allowed himself to do something he hadn’t done since last year. He cried, no sound, no shaking shoulders, just tears. Carina seemed to notice first as she began running her fingers soothingly through his hair. Lyra sighed rubbing his shoulder, and muttering something he didn’t hear to Julian.

 

“Come on guys let’s give them a minute.” Julian sighed. The couch squeaked as his weight was lifted from it and Leo listened to their retreating steps. He sighed raising his head after he heard the door close and lock.

Carina and Lyra had worried looks on their faces, “Leo?” “Are you alright?”

 

Leo smiled weakly patting Lyra’s thigh gently, “No I’m not.”

 

Carina slid to the floor next to him wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug, “We’re worried Lee, this stress is going to kill you.”

 

“Or drive you mad,” Lyra through in, looking concerned, “You’re losing yourself in the mask, it’s frightening.”

 

Leo sighed, rubbing Carina’s back, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me, it’s like I can’t control myself, I can’t sleep at night and every time I see him he somehow manages to get under my skin. It’s driving me insane.”

 

“Leo, maybe it’s time to accept the fact that you very well might be Gay.” Lyra suggested hesitantly. As if frightened he’d yell at her. He’d really done a number on his cousins, hadn’t he?

 

Carina nodded pulling back to look him in the eye, “No one will look at you differently if you are, we just want you happy love.”

 

“I know, I know, I’m not though I just let him get to me,” Leo smiled at the two girls, dropping a kiss on Lyra’s knee, “I love you two, you’re my two most precious people. My little sisters. Never forget that, please. Rae? Cari?”

 

Lyra and Carina nodded smiling lightly at him “We love you too Lee.”

 

Leo nodded kissing each girl on the cheek before, straightening his clothes and wiping his face of the tears. Then he waved his hand at the door, unlocking it so Julian would know they could come back in.

 

Julian opened the door ushering the other two in before him. “Alright then?”

 

Leo nodded, “I’ve decided we’re going to Hogsmeade… all of us.” Leo met Theo’s eyes pointedly, “We all deserve a break, and Dumbledore’s not going anywhere, yet.”

 

Theo relaxed a slight smile flirting with the corner of his mouth, “Alright then Boss.”

 

“Leo in private Theo, we’re all on the same side here. You both have seen beneath the masks and haven’t betrayed us yet. I think you’ve earned the right.” Leo smiled lightly holding out his hand to shake the other boys.

 

Theo blinked in surprise before reaching out and shaking the taller boy’s hand, “Alright then… Leo.”

 

“So, will you and Millie join us in Hogsmeade or did you both have previous engagements?” Leo inquired wrapping an arm around Lyra who’d attached herself to his side in a tight hug.

 

Millie smiled softly, “I’ve nothing to do I’d be happy to join you.”

 

“It sounds fun,” Theo smiled at Carina, causing the girl to blush lightly and look away.

 

Lyra chuckled, “Just out of curiosity how much do you know? You said you saw we wore masks in front of the school, how much do you see?”

 

“Um, well,” Theo flushed looking away from Carina, “I’m not sure.”

 

Julian laughed, “Right, maybe that forced relationship isn’t so forced for him anymore?”

 

“IAN,” Carina yelped blushing furiously now.

 

Theo cleared his throat awkwardly, “T’s not so bad.”

 

“Really,” Millicent smirked, an evil glint in her eye, “You’re so lost for her.”  


Leo looked at him seriously, “I meant what I said Theo, break her heart and I’ll break your neck.”

 

“I won’t,” Theo insisted defensively before, blushing at what he’d just inadvertently admitted to.

 

Leo nodded, seemingly placated, “Good, I leave her in your hands then, just don’t hog her, she’s still my cousin.”

 

Carina huffed, but a small happy smile curled the edge of her lips, “You’re all terrible.”

 

“You realize this means I’m never letting you date right,” Leo informed his other cousin seriously. “I trust Theo with Cari, but you’re all I have left now Rae. I’m not sharing you.”

 

Lyra laughed hugging her cousin tightly, Julian and Carina shook their heads at the grim look on their friend/cousins face. “I’m serious.” He insisted.

 

“Whatever, Lee, I’m not interested in anyone at the moment anyway.” Lyra chuckled Merlin but she’d missed him. She hoped this thing with Malfoy ended soon, or next time they might lose him for good.

 

Leo frowned at the thought, “Good.”

 

“Is he always this overprotective?” Theo asked in amusement.

 

Julian shook his head, “He’s not overprotective he’s possessive, very possessive.”

 

“Sod off Ian,” Leo huffed sulkily.

 

Julian smiled lazily, “Please, what would you do without me?”

 

“Wing it,” Leo smirked in amusement.

 

Julian grinned back, “And you’d fail.”

 

“Boys,” The twins sighed in union.

 

Bloody Hell he’d missed his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

Leo smiled as he watched Millie, Carina, and Lyra huddle together as they laughed and walked the dirt path down to Hogsmeade Leo walked lazily between Julian and Theo both of whom were discussing the new possible recruits Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis, both girls had expressed a possible interest in their cause. Theo and Julian were discussing ways to test their sincerity.

 

“Mates… Day off.” Leo reminded them with an amused smirk.

 

Julian and Theo chuckled, pleasantly surprised by the calm and relaxed attitude of their leader/friend.

 

“So what’s on the agenda then?” Theo asked curiously, he’d never actually just hung out with a Gryffindor. Well aside from Carina, but that was mainly just talking and getting to know each other. Gryffindors could be unusually trusting, it had been one of the many things he’d come to admire about the girl. So much so that the moment she’d shared her insecurities, and inevitably the reason behind them, he’d nearly stormed out of the Castle to find and kill the girl’s former ‘parents’. Unfortunately that wasn’t a possibility at present. Instead he’d been urging the girl to confide in her Sister and Cousin he hadn’t had much luck, as Carina was adamantly against the idea.

 

Leo shrugged, looking more relaxed then they’d seen in a while “No agenda, let’s just go with the flow. I’ll follow you all. You want me to relax, let’s do something relaxing, fun, and spontaneous. I’m up for anything.”

 

The girls turned in surprise, “Really?” Lyra asked excitedly, it was her first time in Hogsmeade and she wanted to see EVERYTHING.

 

“Really, let’s give Rae the grand tour.” Leo smirked at the bouncing girl, he had a lot to make up for and it felt good to see her smile again. He never wanted to make Lyra or Carina cry again, he’d protect them with everything he had.

 

Lyra and Carina squealed jumping around happily, Millie laughed joyously as they each grabbed one of her arms and dragged her off.

 

The boys started in surprise before hurrying after the girls shouting for them to wait for them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The group of six ended the tour in the Hogshead greeting the bartender politely. Leo had found out he was Albus’ younger estranged brother, the two had a falling out over the tragic mysterious death of their younger sister and never spoke again. Aberforth wouldn’t go to his brother with anything he might over hear. He honestly couldn’t care LESS if someone was planning to ruin the man. He’d honestly be more likely to help. But the teens weren’t ready to make that bet, so as an added precaution they threw up spells to ward off eavesdroppers.

 

“Oh MERLIN I love this place,” Lyra laughed looking threw her purchases. She had bought something at almost every place they’d visited.

 

Carina chuckled lightly leaning into Theo, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually, “We see that.”

 

The group laughed and joked for a while before things took a more serious turn.

 

“So now that we’ve had time to relax and have a bit of fun, I must insist we discuss at the very least our two possible recruits.” Julian threw in lazily, but a conflicted frown tugged at his lips.

 

Leo sighed tossing down his chip, “Now?” He understood this was important, but he was just beginning to relax.

 

“Now,” Julian confirmed grimly, “We need to be on guard with these things the second they make themselves known, we can’t allow for any possible missteps. Especially when dealing with Slytherins, they’re a lot more observant and adapt at reading between the lines. And body language is essentially a second language for them.”

 

Theo nodded in agreement, pulling his arm back from Carina and leaning forward on the table, “He’s right Mate, and we can’t allow Daphne or Tracy to get too close before determining whether they’re friend or foe. Now I know for a fact Daphne’s family is pro Dark side but subtle observation over the years has told me there is a distinct possibility that she doesn’t share their views. Tracy is her best friend, has been since first year, she’s been a bit more involved in the whispers of possible Death Eater recruits, but that could be because she feels she has no other option. Millie and I will do some covert digging to see if we can’t get some more insight and if the information warrants further action we’ll bring it to you.”

 

“My observations of the two run along the same lines and you seem to be right about Tracy feeling cornered. All the Death Eater talk is limited mostly to when Crabbe, Goyle, Pucey, and Laurent are around. Other than that it’s mostly awkward offhanded comments that seem to be rehearsed or automatic usually indicating that those responses have been ingrained out of habit or fear.” Millie noted thoughtfully.

 

Julian nodded looking to Leo for his thoughts. Leo pursed his lips thoughtfully, he couldn’t afford any missteps here, he had taken a risk inviting Millie and Theo. Was he really willing to take another for these two? “We’ll watch them a bit longer, any indication of possible moles and we pull back and move on.”

 

Lyra nodded, “Davis is usually in the Library Saturdays and Sundays studying for classes I’ll start cataloging my observations first thing tomorrow.”

 

“Greengrass usually hangs out by the fountains in the afternoon with a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins on Sundays, Theo and I can start ‘studying’ together nearby.” Carina mused, looking at her Boyfriend for approval. Theo nodded rubbing her back affectionately, causing the girl to smile.

 

Leo nodded, pointedly ignoring the Couples actions, “And we’ll all keep an eye out during classes in between.”

 

“Great, it’s settled, back to lunch?” Lyra asked with a hopeful little smile, biting into a chip.

 

The others laughed and continued talking about trivial nonsense and catching up on regular day to day nonsense. Planning the demise of their ‘esteemed’ Headmaster didn’t leave much time for being regular teenagers. It was a relief to just kick back and be young once in a while. These moments were rare and precious.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Dammit!” Leo hissed glaring after the blonde, he’d just put his foot in his mouth again and pissed off the temperamental boy.

 

Millie sighed threading her arm around his and leading him away from the scene. “I guess this is progress, you’re not ripping anyone’s head off unnecessarily.”

 

“Fuck off Mill,” Leo huffed, though he didn’t remove his arm from her grip.

 

Millie rolled her eyes in exasperation, “I seem to have spoken to soon.”

 

“Sorry,” he grumbled quietly so no one else could hear them, as they walked into the Great Hall passed the Slytherin Table. This past week since the Hogsmead trip had seen the group grow closer. Millicent and Theo had merged seamlessly into Leo’s life, almost as if they’d always been a part of it.

 

Millie nodded minutely, indicating the beginning of their plans for the Slytherin girls, “Theo believes Daphne may be of some use Boss, any thoughts?”

 

Daphne straightened minutely subtly watching them from the corner of her eye.

 

“We’ll discuss it at a more convenient time in the future I’d like to hear from everyone though my decision will be my own.” Leo drawled lazily, as if anything else would be more interesting. “Anything else?”

 

Daphne relaxed looking anxious for a moment before returning to her food as they sat at the Gryffindor Table with the rest of the ‘group’. Julian, the twins, and Theo all nodded their greeting.

 

Tracy who’d been not too far away at the Slytherin Table bit her lip eyes darting to them hopefully.

 

Millie shrugged, when she noticed Theo’s hand twitch on the table indicating she had the girls attention, “Nothing that’s proving useful or to our advantage.”

 

Tracy deflated looking dejected before hesitating and standing quickly, she turned and moved quickly away from her group at the table, who were what Leo and his friends had labeled ‘Death Eaters to be’. All their observations pointed to their unwavering loyalty to Voldemort. She stood awkwardly behind them at the table fully aware that she had all eyes, including the glare of her previous group, on her.

 

“I want to help.” She blurted out nervously and if they were honest a bit lamely. It was obvious the girl hadn’t really thought through how she was going to approach them.

 

Leo paused turning to look at her with a detached careless expression as if her desire held no importance to him, “And?”

 

Tracy paled and floundered for a moment, “I could help, please, give me a moment of your time and I can tell you how, please I-”

 

“Look Ms…”

 

“Davis,” Theo supplied never taking his eyes off his girlfriend who was ignoring the whole situation as she stared into his eyes while playing with his hair, flawlessly playing the part of the ‘happy couple in the honeymoon phase’ they’d decided if they played up the sappy sweet couple, that may make the teachers or student spies to uncomfortable to spy on them while they passed information to each other. The two were the main source of communication between the two houses when Dumbledore was getting to nosey.

 

“Ms Davis, we’re very busy and while I appreciate your interest I find it hard to believe you can be of any use to me that Theo or Millie can’t.” Leo drawled his eyes ran up and down her body thoughtfully before he raised a cool brow, “No nothing useful.”

 

Tracy flushed in humiliation as students around the muffled their laughter, “Please, just a moment of your time.” She pleaded eyes full of desperation.

 

Leo glanced at Millie pointedly, no one noticed the quick drop of her eyes, “Millie join us, we’ll take pity on the poor girl, I’ve nothing of importance at the moment and this may be good for a laugh or two later.”

 

Tracy flushed even darker at the slight, but lowered her eyes in submissive gratitude, she needed to prove she could be of use. It was her only chance, if she messed this up, she could very well be killed during Christmas break.

 

Millie nodded obediently and stood following Leo out, trailing just behind Leo, but firmly in front of Tracy indicating to the girl her standing with them. Tracy grimaced, at the moment she was expendable.

 

Leo led them to an abandoned classroom and entered first, Tracy paused allowing Millicent to follow before her before entering herself.

 

“Well done Ms Davis I’m impressed by your devotion to our cause, but tell me, why we should allow you to join us?” Leo drawled transfiguring a chair at an empty desk into a plush silk armchair and taking a seat. Millie cast a cleaning charm on the desk and leaned against it at his side.

Tracy paused looking surprised.

 

Millie tilted her head in amusement, “It takes a desperate soul to expose their true allegiance, before procuring a solid ally, to the enemy.”

 

Tracy nodded, “I don’t want to be a Death Eater.” She blurted out, “I’m frightened of the violent and barbaric ways they chose to use to obtain they’re goals. I’m a healer by nature, it’s my expertise. When I graduate I’d hoped to be a Healer at Saint Mungos. If I were to join the Death Eaters I wouldn’t be able to stomach it. If I’m forced to, I know my fate will be a grim one.”

 

“They’ll kill you,” Leo stated factually, never letting his thoughts show, she was more desperate than he originally believed. Her situation was a dangerous one, it could also jeopardize his mission if he allowed her to join and she became compromised. He had to word this carefully, had to pull her in, in such a way that she remained loyal.

 

Millie nodded slowly, “She would be useless. Voldemort has no use for Healers, not unless they’re healing him. And he only trusts his inner circle for that. He believes that if they were hurt to the point of needing a healer they are of no use to him anymore. She’d be eaten alive if she were to join.”

 

Tracy nodded, “I can be useful,” she pleaded desperately, tears springing to her eyes.

 

Leo stood slowly walking to stand in front of her. He took her chin in his hand and lifted until he was looking in her eyes, “Yes you can. From now on you’ll sit with us. You will stick close to Millicent and Theo at all costs. You’re one of us now, not exactly top ranked but protected. We’ll be keeping an eye on you, any indication that your leaking information to either of our enemies and that protection is gone, understood.”

 

Tracy nodded quickly fighting the urge to hug the boy, she responded breathless with relief, “Completely, you won’t regret it, I promise.”

 

“Let’s hope not,” Leo pulled her into a hug, keeping his eyes cold and unforgiving through the entire speech “I would hate to have to through you back to the wolves.”

 

Tracy hugged him tightly as if she were holding onto her very life. She trembled lightly promising herself she would do anything she could to earn his trust. After all he held her very life in his hands now, and as a Slytherin she was going to do everything she could to make sure she didn’t give him a reason to crush it.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Tracy followed dutifully behind the other two as they reentered the hall. Leo waved her over silently telling her to sit across from himself and Millie. Tracy nodded and moved to comply. Theo and Carina shifted over making room for the girl.

 

“Carina, Lyra, Julian, this is Tracy, we’ll be keeping an eye on her,” Leo drawled, as if merely introducing the girl was a chore. The others nodded murmuring their greeting, before returning to their previous actions. Julian flirting shamelessly with a sixth year girl causing her friends to giggle girlishly, Lyra turned to engage Millicent and Leo in conversation, while Theo and Carina made eyes at each other.

 

Tracy sat cautiously as if expecting them to laugh and tell her to leave.

 

“Sit,” Leo ordered firmly, pausing in his conversation to looking at her sternly.

 

Tracy sat immediately and stiffly.

 

“Relax,” Julian murmured in amusement, turning his back on the older girl in favor of leering at Tracy, bumping the girls shoulder lightly, “No one’s going to bit, unless you’re into that sort of thing.”

 

Leo shot him an amused smirk, “Down Julian, Tracy’s off limits. Ignore him love he’s incorrigible.”

 

Tracy nodded jerkily, a prominent blush on her cheeks,” glancing around nervously her eyes landing on Daphne. The girl looked uncomfortable sitting alone near the furious group of (Not quite) Death Eaters.

 

“We’ll be talking to her later,” Leo drawled absently, eyeing his lunch distastefully. The elves must be on strike the food was defiantly not as good as usual.

 

Tracy glanced at him nervously, “She’s my best friend,” she mumbled nervously.

 

“And we’ll decide if she can help us later,” Millie drawled in annoyance as if Tracy were testing her patience. She sipped her pumpkin juice, as she flipped through her Transfiguration text. “Now we eat, I’m not going to babysit you.”

 

Tracy bit her lip looking down at her plate, “she’s adapt at Charms work, Professor Flitwick wanted to have her evaluated by an expert he believes she could be a Charms Prodigy.” Tracy explained hurriedly.

 

Leo and the others observed her calmly with blank expressions.

 

“Your loyalty to your friend is intriguing,” Leo admitted he was surprised she was pushing so firmly, especially with how worried she was about losing their ‘protection’. He obviously wasn’t going to let anything happen to the girl, unless she betrayed them. But he knew desperation could make people do things you wouldn’t expect. He wouldn’t trust her completely just yet.

 

Tracy blushed ducking her head, “She’s my best friend,” she repeated weakly.

 

Leo nodded thoughtfully setting down his fork, “Well I’m full.”

 

The others nodded pushing away their own plates and standing. They walked out of the Hall passing the Slytherins as they went. Leo ordered Tracy not to look back. He wanted to see how loyal Daphne was to her friend.

 

They went through classes Tracy becoming increasingly distressed at the lack of contact with her friend, though she didn’t outwardly show it. Theo and Millicent kept him updated on their observations over the course of the week.

 

Daphne did her best to distance herself from the angry Slytherins. She stuck close to Draco who’d long ago distanced himself from the group. He’d throw concerned glances at Tracy, who’d been ordered to work with someone from their group in classes, and angry glares at Leo. He smoothly ignored the boy, by focusing on whoever he was working with.

 

“Daphne,” Leo called, as he passed her on his way out of their final class that Friday.

 

Tracy looked up at him, eyes shining hopefully for the first time in days.

 

Daphne, looking frazzled and distressed, paused and looked at him warily, “Yes Potter?”

 

“Tracy wanted to speak with you, care to join us?” Leo drawled off handedly, ignoring Tracy’s almost too obvious look of gratitude.

 

Daphne’s eyes lit up with a cautious hope, “Of Course, see you later Pansy.”

 

Pansy nodded hesitantly, flicking her eyes over to Julian.

 

Julian smirked winking at her before turning back to the Fourth year girls he was chatting up while waiting for Leo.

 

Pansy flushed and ducked her head hurrying off, muttering something about Casanova.

 

Leo led them to the same classroom as before, and entered. Julian (who’d made a quick excuse to the girls before leaving) then Theo followed, Tracy and Daphne trailing after.

 

Leo transfigured his chair again and sat staring at the red head contemplatively.

 

“Tracy tells me you’re a Charms Prodigy,”

 

Daphne flushed, glancing at her friend quickly, “Professor Flitwick has suggested the possibility.”

 

“Are you adapt at casting Charms?” Leo pressed raising a brow, as if daring her to continue wasting his time.

 

Daphne twitched nervously, “I seem to catch on quickly yes and I can cast quite a few that many only ever learn after Graduation.”

 

“Impressive… show me.” Leo insisted, gesturing with a hand for her to begin.

 

Daphne hesitated before pulling out her wand, “I just mastered the Cave Inimicum charm, but my Caterwauling Charm is still stronger would you like me to show you one of them?”

 

“Cave Inimicum?” Leo asked Julian frowning, he’d never heard of the spell.

 

Julian whistled obviously impressed, “The Cave Inimicum Charm is essentially a ward. Though it doesn’t keep anyone out for long, it merely gives the castor time to either escape or hide whatever incriminating evidence they’re trying to hide in the first place. Right useful Charm to have.”

 

“And you can cast it?” Leo directed the question to Daphne sharply, eyes taking on a more calculated gaze..

 

The girl nodded nervously, twitching under his piercing stare.

 

Leo raised a brow, before pulling a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill from his bag, “Show me. I’m going to send this note to the twins to meet us here, you cast the Charm and we’ll see how well it works.”

 

Leo calmly scribbled out a note and charmed it to fly off to the twins who should be down the hall waiting for them. The note slipped under the door disappearing from sight. Daphne flicked her wand in an intricate manner murmuring the charm. The door glowed a pale blue before returning to normal. They sat in silence for a minute or two before bells rang out clearly. Leo gestured for Theo to begin counting.

 

Ten minutes later the door jerked open and a confused Carina peeked in before entering with Lyra, and Millie following after, both frowning curiously.

 

“Sorry we’re late the door was stuck and we kept missing it for some reason,” Millie admitted in embarrassment, a small frown of confusion curling her lips.

 

Daphne nodded, smiling shyly, “It’s my own little twist on the spell a notice me not tied in for extra precaution.”

 

“I’m impressed,” Leo admitted as he stood, “But tell me, why so interested in our cause? Do either of you even know what we stand for?”

 

Tracy faltered, as if startled at being included, “I know you don’t side with He-who-must not-be-named. I know you don’t side with Dumbledore. And from small observations I gather that you stand somewhere between them. You seem to fight for freedom to choose. Freedom to choose our own path, something both light and dark wouldn’t allow for.”

 

“The dark side doesn’t use Charms, they use Jinx’s and Hex’s the darker side of Charms work. I prefer to spend my time weaving peaceful and soothing charms and spells. When I was a small child and first learned about charms, I gathered every book I could find on the subject. Looking through books I learned about Charm weavers. Researchers who weave charms into objects, to make them do magical things, things that make people happy. Like moving paintings, color changing flowers or ribbons, plush toys that expand or shrink based on a certain word or phrase. I want to make people smile or laugh with my work… I don’t want to taint such wondrous thing with hate and violence.” Daphne whispered quietly, as if unsure of how her admittance would be received.

 

“Hmm, how did two harmless little things like you wind up in Slytherin,” Millie mused softly, not really sounding cruel, merely curious.

 

Tracy smirked for the first time all week looking like a true Slytherin, “We were able to hide our passions for this long, and we’re selfish enough we’d do anything to keep our passions pure. That is our one condition, we will not use our talents to harm others not unless its life or death. Not unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

 

“Sounds fair,” Theo agreed looking back at Leo questioningly, silently asking for his thoughts.

 

Leo nodded smirking lightly, “Seems we have ourselves a Healer and a Charms Mistress everyone.”

 

Tracy hugged her friend, the two nearly slumping to the floor in relief, they didn’t have any proof this group could keep them alive, but the small chance that they could, the ability to choose… it was just too priceless to risk losing.

 

“You both must swear an oath that you won’t reveal anything we tell you, an oath of Silence.” Leo warned the two. Both girls nodded moving forward to make the oath.

 

They went through the process quickly yet carefully so there would be no mistakes. Leo finally led them out of the classroom and up to the seventh floor. He stood in front of the ROR and smirked at the two girls, “Welcome to headquarters.”

 

He ushered everyone in before entering himself.

 

“I thought you didn’t trust us completely yet?” Daphne asked looking around in awe, running her fingers over the spine of a rare Charms book just itching to pluck it from the shelf and begin reading.

 

Leo smirked, she was a smart girl, “I don’t, but even if you wanted to show someone else this room you wouldn’t be able to, only I can make it appear.” It was a lie, because Carina, Lyra, and Julian could as well, but she didn’t need to know that.

 

Daphne nodded in acceptance. Tracy was too amazed at the room in front of her to pay much attention.

 

“Alright for the most part, until we can trust you, you will be given basic information that won’t cripple us if it was to get out. We still don’t want you spreading around alright?” Leo explained coldly, ruthless leader mask firmly back in place.

 

Tracy and Daphne nodded firmly, expressions nervous, “Right.”

 

“For now your mission is to gather information, the more you know the better. Keep your ears to the ground and do your best to be subtle. I don’t care what house they’re in you hear something you think we need to know make a mental note and keep an ear out for more, understood?” Julian ordered crossing his arms as he gazed at them seriously.

 

The two nodded grimly as they were given orders and told what to listen for. At the end of the day they went back to the dorms with Millicent and Theo feeling satisfied with their chosen path.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Halloween came and went without much fuss surprising Leo as the last few years it had mostly been a dark time for him. He found having his cousins near and safe brought him comfort on the dark day with the end of November nearing nearing Leo felt his stress level rising since Daphne and Tracy had joined their little group he’d had several others approach him about joining his cause, most proved untrustworthy or they were merely looking to join the ‘cool kids’ or ‘popular group’.

 

Tracy and Daphne had been surprisingly helpful in weeding those few out, and had been the ones to scathingly inform the trouble makers that they weren’t running a social club.

 

They did need to be careful though, as they weren’t being discreet in their opposition of the Headmaster. Professor Umbridge was oddly, though probably unintentionally helpful in this matter. She’d managed to keep the Old Man busy breathing down his neck and harassing his Teachers. The Twins had had a hard time not bursting out laughing when the woman had sat in on Professor McGonagall’s class questioning everything he did. Carina had even gone as far as explaining that ‘Professor McGonagall takes a “special” interest in our studies’ when the woman had asked Carina her thoughts on the woman. She kept her tone solemn and eyes down in a submissive manner, subtly implying something sinister. McGonagall looked like a lipless statue by the end of class. Professor Umbridge cornering her with a shark like grin.

 

Tracy had been the one to bring him Proof that Neville was in Dumbledore’s pocket, she’d managed to snap a picture with Colin Creevy’s camera of Neville and Dumbledore speaking hurriedly in front of Dumbledore’s office before hurrying inside. Daphne confirmed the Patil Twins providing a memory of the girls passing information on his cousins to McGonagall.

 

All in all, Leo hadn’t regretted bringing them in yet. It was especially interesting watching them work with Julian, as he’d insisted they’d need a different mask to keep ease droppers or the like at a distance. He’d almost laughed the first time he watched the two girls fight over their man, claiming the other was delusional and that Julian was ‘hers’ (The classic best friends turned enemies fighting over the same bloke). Julian antagonizing the situation by claiming there was enough of him to share, or asking if they wanted a threesome, Tracy had slapped him for that one and dragged a blushing Daphne away in a huff.

 

Unfortunately for him, the girls were growing brave, and their observation skills weren’t focused only on the other students.

 

“So are you and Malfoy a secret couple Boss?” Tracy asked curiously as she dealt out the cards for another game of Bullshit. She’d developed a fondness for the muggle card game and enjoyed the challenge of playing against Julian, Theo, Carina, and Daphne.

 

Daphne looked up an interested spark in her eye, “I’ve been a bit curious about that as well. Ever since the scene in the Hallway really, it didn’t really seem staged but many students were wondering if it was a lovers spat or something.”

 

“No,” Leo sighed, his relaxed mood slowly edging toward annoyance, as he turned a page in his book.

 

Daphne eyed him shrewdly, setting two cards face down in the pile, “Two, two’s. That doesn’t really answer the whole question does it Boss?”

 

“Plain and simple, No I’m not involved with Malfoy, and no I’m not gay, one word answers it all, no.” Leo sighed scanning the page in his defense text, they’d made him lose his place. Julian and the Twins shifted subtly fighting the urge to laugh. The two girls had been hinting towards this for a while, ever since the confrontation with Draco after Leo spiked his ‘dates’ tea with Fungiface Potion causing the boys face to grow a foul smelling fungus.

 

Tracy smirked slightly studying her cards casually, “Bit defensive aren’t you?”

 

Leo snapped his book closed and stiffly slammed it on the table beside him, glaring at the wall as he tried to reign in his temper.

 

“Touchy too,” Daphne giggled.

 

Leo lost it, grabbing the couch pillow he was leaning on and hurling it at the girl angrily.

 

“Merely stating an observation Boss,” Daphne defended innocently after dodging the pillow, a coy smile on her lips.

 

Leo scowled eyes darting between the evil girls, “You two are treading on thin ice.”

 

Julian waved him off, “Calm down Boss you should be use to the accusations by now, and besides, Julius Archibald is STILL in the hospital growing Fungus. If you weren’t jealous of him dating Malfoy go slip him the antidote and free the poor bastard when the Nurse is in the store room doing inventory.”

 

“I told you, the git offended me personally, it had nothing to do with Malfoy,” Leo snarled, to be honest Leo couldn’t answer as to why he felt offended by Archibald but he did. And he didn’t feel like forgiving the boy yet. Besides Malfoy was still visiting him so he wasn’t really suffering enough for Leo’s tastes. Maybe when the blond stopped visiting, he’d CONSIDER letting the boy heal.

 

Carina shot him a skeptical smirk, “Right of course he did, funny how they all seem to offend you.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leo demanded. He didn’t like the smug look on her face.

 

Lyra shrugged innocently, “Nothing really, we just find it funny that every boy Malfoy shows an interest in seems to somehow wind up offending you. People are starting to notice, pretty soon poor Malfoy won’t have anyone but you left. Funny how that works isn’t it?”

 

“You’re exaggerating, not EVERY guy,” Leo scoffed, though he was quite as sure as he was before.

 

Millie chuckled from her seat behind Lyra, she looked up from the braid she was weaving, “Oh we really aren’t, and it really is EVERY guy.”

 

“Meade, Blake, Conant, Armstrong, Archibald, Carrington, Elverson, Macon, Devereaux, and even Smith, Smith was actually only his study partner for Ancient Ruins by the way. Smith was hitting on Malfoy and he wasn’t interested.” Theo listed off smirking, his leader turned friend really needed to just get over it and shag Malfoy senseless already. He wasn’t about to tell him that Malfoy was still dreaming about him. The blonde may put up silencing spell at night but he couldn’t exactly hide the embarrassed and nervous flush he’d try to hide from Theo in the morning.

 

Leo flushed looking away from the others, had he really gotten angry at the other blokes over Malfoy. Was he really that agitated about being ignored? Because obviously it wasn’t jealousy, he couldn’t be gay… he just couldn’t.

 

Lyra groaned, trying not to move her head, as Millicent still had her hair in her hands, “Come on Boss, you like him, maybe you’re not Gay, gay but you do like Malfoy… in that way. You’re… Draco-sexual? Just him.”

 

Leo frowned feeling uncertain about his preference for the first time in his life, “I don’t know this is really weird.” Leo admitted rubbing his neck uncomfortably. “I’m going to go lay down in the dorm.”

 

The others sighed bidding him goodnight, they knew he wouldn’t be back tonight.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Leo strolled casually down the hall, it was near curfew but he didn’t care, he’d skip any detention he received anyway. He just needed to think. All these new revelations were making his head spin. Did he like Malfoy? Did he like blokes? Could he really be gay? He didn’t think so. But everything was pointing at that being the case. Could he be gay and not even realize it?

 

The sound of pounding feet made him pause and look up. Malfoy barreled around the corner looking over his shoulder before crashing into Leo. They both landed in a tangled heap on the ground.

 

Draco looked up at him panicked, “Hide me!!” he panted breathlessly.

 

Leo climbed quickly to his feet at the sound of distant feet racing towards them and dragged the boy into a hidden alcove behind a suit of armor trapping him between the wall and Leo himself.

 

“Draco wait!” Smith called out turning the corner and stopping in front of the suit of armor to catch his breath. “Where…?”

 

Leo looked down at the blonde who was covering his mouth to muffle his ragged breathing and peering nervously around Leo at the boy out in the hall. He shifted awkwardly causing Draco to start and look up in surprise. He hadn’t realized how much shorter Draco was then him now. Leo was at least a head taller than the boy. He was also much broader then the boy, Draco was thin and toned. Leo was broad and built, not obnoxiously so but enough to make a difference, definitely enough to pin the boy effortlessly to the wall.

 

The two were dimly aware of Smith’s quickly retreating steps, but neither made a move to leave.

 

“Leo?” Draco panted softly, still out of breath from running.

 

Leo frowned at the weird lurch his stomach gave at the sound, “Yeah?”

 

Draco quickly reached up and pulled him down, meeting him halfway in a burning kiss. Leo couldn’t move, a fire had started in his stomach the second Draco’s soft warm lips had met his. He was kissing him, and Leo was pretty sure he was kissing back. Leo braced his hand firmly on the wall behind Draco’s head, trying to hold himself up and grab onto some element of control as he found himself forcing the blonde back against the wall, as the fire spread to his chest. He couldn’t breathe reaching up with his free hand he tangled it in Draco’s hair, and pulled back just barely long enough to take a breath before he was back and forcing the blonde’s mouth open to taste him. Vanilla and Cinnamon overwhelming him, the taste the smell, it was spellbinding. His brain was a scattered mess as he tried to make sense of what was happening but he brushed it off too busy tasting every part of the other boy’s mouth.

 

Draco was grabbing at him desperately trying to find something to hold onto, putting up just enough of a fight to make Leo crazy.

 

…Draco…Kissing…………

 

HOLY SHIT!

 

Leo jerked away knocking over the armor behind him, he cringed at the loud banging that rang out in the hall, Draco covered his ears leaning heavily against the wall for support.

 

“I’m sorry, I need to think,” Leo gasped waving his hand to put it back in place only partially to cover Draco from sight. For both their benefit, he wouldn’t want Draco in trouble because of him. Leo turned and dashed down the hall toward the common room.

 

Well this defiantly killed any denial he made to being Gay. He was pretty sure kissing a guy and liking it meant he was. Or was Lyra right? Was it just Draco? Did he care? Did he want this? Did he really just leave the boy there after kissing him senseless? Leo skidded to a halt in the middle of the hall looking back down the Hall.

 

“FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

Lyra smiled brushing her dark blonde hair over her shoulder, she’d curled it today. She huffed when she turned her head causing the long curls to spill back over into her face. The long curls seemed to bug her more than when she wore it straight. Sighing in annoyance she pulled her hair band off her wrist and gathered her hair up and tied it up in a messy bun.

 

“Why did you bother leaving it down if you were just going to tie it back?” Millie asked in amusement, as they walked to class. She never understood the constant need in girls to change their hairstyle nearly every day. It’s one of the reasons she kept her dark brown hair in an admittedly messy ponytail most days. She sneered at a group of Ravenclaw boys eyeing Lyra and Daphne as they passed. She didn’t mind hanging out with the girls, she didn’t even mind that she was overlooked in their presence. Daphne and Lyra spent time on themselves in the morning. Millicent didn’t see a point to it, if the only reason a boy spoke to her was based on her appearance and, not on who Millicent herself was she wanted nothing to do with him. Now don’t get the wrong impression she was by no means ugly. Her heart shaped face, button nose, and slender frame was a constant source of pride for her mother. The woman was always lamenting that her daughter wasted her good looks, and that she would never be a beautiful as she was now… You can why she resents shallow people no?

 

Daphne shot the girl an exasperated look from Lyra’s other side, “She obviously wanted to try something new, you could do with a new hairstyle every once in a while, you wear your hair the same every day.” Daphne on the other hand, made it a point to never leave the dorm without her ‘face on’ as she put it. Perfectly styled red, or ‘strawberry blonde’ hair always fell in perfect waves to her chest. Her lightly tanned complexion always flawless, clear blue eyes framed by faultlessly applied makeup. The girl’s modelesque appearance made Millicent sick sometimes. But none of the girls made her feel bad about herself, not like her Mother, so she enjoyed spending time with them even when they argued.

 

Lyra rolled her eyes, “Don’t start you two, especially not over my hair. Now, back on topic, the Boss has been acting off lately. Have either of you uncovered anything new?” she asked intent on changing the subject before any wands were drawn.

 

“Sorry,” Daphne shook her head sheepishly, still eyeing the other girl crossly.

 

Millie shrugged, ignoring the tiny redhead (strawberry blonde- Daphne would correct indignantly) “I haven’t heard anything either.”

 

Lyra huffed doing her best to mask her concern.

 

Leo had been sulking around the RoR for the past few days and acting more aloof toward the other Gryffindors then normal. The Twins and their friends were growing worried. Leo had refused to talk about it, merely mumbling something about being wrong and sweeping off to terrorize Neville and the Patil Twins. That was another concern they had. If Leo kept targeting Dumbledore’s spies in his frustration the old man was sure to catch on.

 

Lyra sighed, biting her lip as she debated “You two go on to class, I’m not really feeling up to sitting through another of the Cat ladies lectures. Take notes for me?”

 

“I got it,” Millie promised smiling weakly. She was worried about Leo as well. She’d noticed his rapid mood swings and the dark circles under his eyes, but as a Slytherin, was better at hiding her concern. She grabbed Daphne’s hand and hurried the girl off.

 

Lyra sighed reaching up reflexively to tighten her bun, a nervous habit of hers. She nearly jumped when she turned and ran right into a broad chest.

 

“Oi!”

 

A hand grabbed her arm to steady her, “Now Signorina(1) is that anyway to act, I was always taught to apologize for such rozzo(2) behavior, how rude of you.”

 

Lyra jerked her arm back roughly and looked up into dark callous sable eyes. She blinked trying to focus on the rest of his face to gauge which reaction was needed. Strong masculine Italian features and a cold unforgiving stare. Lyra couldn’t move, she’d just run smack dab into Blaise Zabini. All of her Slytherin friends had warned her repeatedly to stay out of his way. Why? Because Blaise Zabini was the son of ‘Capo di tutti capi’(3) of Italy’s most Violent and Deadly Wizarding Mobs. Essentially he was the son of the Biggest Baddest Mob Boss in all of Italy. His reputation was made worse by the fact that his Mother ‘Whacked’ his Father and took over the ‘Family Business’. Apparently his Father had ‘married in’ and she didn’t like the way he was running her Family’s Business. Now she was grooming her son to take over.

 

Lyra swallowed and took a step back before straightening herself and staring him down boldly, “And I was always taught it was polite to introduce myself before assuming anything. You may misread a situation and make an ass out of yourself.”

 

Zabini quirked a brow in surprise the rest of his face unreadable, “And did I misread the situation Signora?” he drawled slowly, taking a small threatening step toward her.

 

“You snuck up on me, startled me.” Lyra accused boldly, standing her ground despite her erratic nerves, and repeated his slight back to him “I was always taught to apologize for such shifty behavior.”

 

Zabini took a slow step back, his other brow joining the first, “You’re very bold Signora, it’s not wise to speak so freely in the presence of strangers, unfortunate things happen to bold young donne(4).”

 

“Is that a threat?” Lyra asked quietly, glaring at the boy, or man. No one could call this man a boy. He may have only been fifteen, but the bloke was just as broad and chiseled as her cousin if not more so. He was tall at six foot and looked more dangerous than any man she’d ever met (and her Uncle had supposedly been to Azkaban… (Note to self: Ask about that!))

 

Zabini just looked at her, sending a cool chill down her spine, before walking slowly down the hall. Lyra released a shuddering breath quietly trying to compose herself.

 

“Tesoro(5)”

 

Lyra spun on the spot to look at the Italian’s retreating back.

 

“Ask Malfoy about your cousin.” The boy drawled lazily, never pausing or looking back.

 

Lyra blinked in surprise before shifting uncomfortably, “I need to learn Italian, what the bloody hell’s a Tesoro?” She mumbled shaking her head. She’d bet it was an insult, bloody bastard, running into her like that.

 

She paused realizing a moment later, “That bloody prick didn’t even apologize!”

 

ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ ⱧⱣ

 

Julian chuckled as Lyra flopped huffily onto the couch beside him, shoving his book to the floor and dropping her head into his lap. He sat for a moment staring at the wall, asking himself what he could’ve possibly done to deserve such difficulties in life, before giving up and running a hand over her hair soothingly, “What happened?”

 

Lyra mumbled something sulkily into his thigh before biting it. Julian flinched and tugged sharply at a loose strand of her hair, “Ouch.” He stated firmly, warning her without saying it, not to do it again.

 

Lyra huffed, her hot breath seeping through his slacks. Causing him to squirm in discomfort, this girl was going to bloody well kill him. Julian sighed tugging lightly at her messy bun. She obviously got the message as she sat up.

 

“What?” he demanded, trying to keep his, ‘lower brain’ under control.

 

Lyra sighed tightening her bun, a fact Julian didn’t miss, before starring into the fire. “We still don’t know what’s wrong with Leo, I’m thinking of asking Draco.”

 

“And who led you to that idea?” Julian asked calmly, though his stomach was in knots. Lyra was too edgy for this to be a result of her concern for her cousin. If this was about a girl she’d have come in ranting about ‘that Bitch!’ as she’d done when Lisa Turpin had purposely dumped her potted soil all over her in Herbology then had the audacity to accuse Lyra of sleeping with Leo, (Of Course Dumbledore was telling the truth about them not ACTUALLY being related) and telling her to stop being a greedy slut and to share him. Lyra had proceeded to punch her in the nose before hitting her with the hive-conjuring curse and a hair loss hex. The hives had spelled out ‘Stupid Whore’ on several parts of her body.

 

This had to be about a bloke, and as she wasn’t saying anything, there was a high possibility that it was a bloke she fancied. The thought had Julian’s stomach tied up in knots. Not because Leo would be angry, no Julian would have just shook his head and gone back to his book if that was the case. No, it was for the simple fact that Julian had been crushing on Lyra Black since the last week of summer when she had come to his room to confess her fears of not living up to her long lost families’ expectations. She had broken down and cried into his chest all the while begging him to help her so they didn’t send her back to the orphanage. Julian had of course done his best to comfort and sooth her fears. He’d succeeded for the most part. Finally he forced her to face her family and admit her insecurity. Sirius had immediately sent Julian and Remus to the kitchen so he could be alone with his Nieces and Nephew (Screw technicalities he was his Nephew!) Three hours later they returned to find the Four wrapped up on the couch. Lyra trapped snuggly in the center of the strange hug/dog pile. She’d looked up at him, and smiled so sincerely it made his heart ache. He knew of course he could never have her, Leo would obliterate him. But he still had a small amount of hope. Hope that one day Lyra would be his. He would of course have to hide out for a couple months. Leo would be out for Blood and as soon as Sirius was informed it wouldn’t only be Theodore on his Hit List.

 

…. Julian should probably warn Theo about their Uncle…. The poor boy should know what to expect when Sirius was told about his oldest niece’s new boyfriend.

 

“No one, I just figured maybe something happened, like they got into a fight and Leo’s licking his wounds or something. Maybe he tried apologizing and made an even BIGGER ass of himself and now he’s sulking because Draco threw it back in his face AGAIN.” Lyra explained evenly, still avoiding his gaze. She was definitely hiding something.

 

Julian quirked a brow, “Okay, so why are you sulking in here, licking your wounds? Who’d you piss off?”

 

“Dick!” Lyra snapped whacking him in the head with his book, but that sincere, yet playful smile of hers was once again aimed at him. A bloke could only dream.

DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM DM

 

Carina and Theo found Draco in the Library starring into a book with a blank expression on his face. The lack of movement in his eyes told them clearly that he wasn’t actually reading it.

 

“Malfoy,” Carina barked slapping a book down on the table sharply as she sat down across from him. She wasn’t about to beat around the bush, not if her family was involved. If Malfoy knew something, he was going to tell them.

 

Draco jumped and looked up with a nasty glare. “Bloody hell!”

 

“We did knock,” Theo smirked rapping his knuckles mockingly against the bookshelf he stood next to.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, it must be idiot week, and him without a repelling charm “Of course, to what do I owe the… pleasure?”

 

Carina narrowed her eyes shrewdly, pursing her lips, she’d let his tone slide for now, “Leo’s sulking.”

 

“He has always been a bit overdramatic,” Draco drawled carelessly, idly turn a page in his book.

 

Theo snorted, leaning casually against the book shelf, with his hands in his pockets, “We think you know why.”

 

“That wasn’t a question,” Draco noted looking up at them, through his lashes, with a look of mild interest.

 

Carina smiled tightly, folding her hands on the table in front of her “It wasn’t intended to be.”  


“We aren’t here to ask questions Malfoy, we’re here to insist you tell us what you obviously know. You know why Leo’s acting funny so tell us.” Theo demanded coolly, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

 

Draco sighed closing the book, tossing it carelessly onto the table, before turning to glare accusingly at Carina.

 

“Your cousin kissed me Black,” he deadpanned. Theo and Carina stared at him with dumb struck expressions on their faces.

 

Draco continued on with a cold sneer on his face, “Leo kissed me then ran away like a bloody coward he left me alone to deal with that stalker Smith who came back after hearing the suit of armor fall over.”

 

“Wait,” Carina demanded, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance “Start from the beginning.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“LEO HARRY-JAMES POTTER!!! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SULKING BECAUSE YOU WERE WRONG?!?! YOU CHILDISH MPhf-” Theo smiled awkwardly at the staring students in the Gryffindor common room. Carina had stormed out of the library the second Draco had finished recapping the incident for them and had burst right into the common room screaming furiously at the top of her lungs.

 

Theo shifted uncomfortably as Leo slowly stood from his chair in front of the fire a cold glare curling his features frighteningly. This was definitely not the mask, and Carina had jumped to the wrong conclusion this time.

 

“With me,” He seethed eyes so dark with fury Theo would almost call them black. Carina had truly done it this time, he just hoped Leo wasn’t too hard on her for it she was very fragile when it came to family after all.

 

Carina had scowled and caught her unwilling boyfriends wrist when he’d tried to slink away, storming out after her raging cousin.

 

Theo staggered along nervously behind the two furious cousins. Nothing was more terrifying then being caught in the middle of a Black-Potter rage match. Theo unfortunately was a regular buffer for the inevitable battles that one witnessed when associating, or in his case being in a relationship, with Leo, Carina, or Lyra.

 

He internally wept for the trauma his ears were about to go through, he knew neither of these two were anywhere near rational at the moment. Carina was too angry at the perceived offense by Leo, while Leo was beyond furious about his cousins staggering misinterpretation of his reasoning.

 

Leo slammed the door open causing Julian and Lyra to jump in fright. Leo gestured sharply for the two to follow. Carina turned to shout the second Leo had closed the door.

 

“NO! Don’t even speak. You have no idea what you’re talking about Carina.” Leo snarled, causing the girl to pause in shock. “You’re head is so full of hot air you barely take the time to stop and THINK before settling on an idea so fucking far from the truth it’s pathetic! You’re not infallible Carina. Not even you can have all the right answers all the bloody time!”

 

Carina flinched back, covering her ears, this was hitting very close to home. Leo growled ripping her hands away from her ears and shaking her by them, “Don’t try to fucking ignore me Carina! You don’t get to bury your bloody head in the sand! How dare you make baseless accusations against me! I thought you knew me better than that, I thought you’d care enough to bloody well ASK me instead of making your own mind up about me!”

 

“Do you want to know why I’m ACTUALLY angry Carina,” he asked mockingly, shoving her away from him, “I’m PISSED off because Malfoy won’t speak to me. Why? Because after I made an ass of myself and took off, Smith came running back and wouldn’t let him go back to his Common room until Malfoy agreed to be his boyfriend!”

 

Carina swallowed thickly, still fighting tears as she avoided her cousins’ eyes, she really had jumped to the wrong conclusion. She’d hurt and humiliated her cousin, she’d made a HUGE mistake. “I’m sorry” she breathed thickly afraid to speak to loudly.

 

“No, don’t even,” Leo scoffed, his eyes angry and guarded, “you should’ve talked to me about this, asked me, instead you thought you’d come to your own conclusions. You think you know me so well… we may be cousins Carina, but that doesn’t mean we know exactly what the others thinking.”

 

Carina closed her eyes as if that would change what was happening, she knew it would be a while before she spoke in an open unguarded manner with her cousin, Leo did not forgive very easily. Especially in the case of, forgiving those closest to him, when they have hurt him.

 

“I need time to calm down, don’t speak to me before then,” Leo demanded, before storming out passed the frozen and speechless Slytherin girls of their group.

 

“What just happened?” Tracy asked warily, she’d never seen the boss that angry before.

 

Carina finally let the tears spill over, allowing Theo to gently lead her over to one of the overstuffed arm chairs in the room. “I made a mistake.” She explained quietly, hand shaking over her mouth.

 

“Leo kissed Malfoy,” Theo elaborated, shushing his distraught girlfriend quietly.

 

“WHAT?” everyone demanded, their disbelief ringing loudly in their ears.

 

Carina shook her head to clear it, “He kissed him, but that’s not why he was upset. After kissing Malfoy, Leo panicked and ran off knocking over a suit of armor. Zacharias Smith was nearby and cornered Draco demanding he become his boyfriend. Malfoy had no choice, I’m not sure why, but he agreed. That’s why he was angry. I completely misread the situation and assumed he was sulking about being wrong about liking Malfoy. So I yelled at him, humiliating him in front of the other Gryffindors.” Carina burst into tears after finishing, crying into Theo’s shoulder.

 

“You didn’t even ask first?” Lyra demanded, she was shocked at her sisters’ inconsiderate behavior it was very out of character for her. After drilling into her all Summer the importance of ignoring gossip about their cousin and getting the truth before making assumptions, Carina was the one who’d listened to it. She was extremely disappointed in her twin.

 

Theo scowled at the blonde, “Back off Rae, she’s feeling guilty as it is.” Theo warned.

 

Lyra scoffed, “As she should, the news papers and other students spew enough wild accusations and assumptions as it is, we don’t need to be throwing them at each other.” She snapped before stalking out after their cousin.

 

Carina, who had calmed enough to listen to her sister, began crying harder than before at the slam of the door.

 

Theo through a warning glare at Julian as if expecting the same from him.

 

Julian shook his head moving to rub comforting circles on his friends back, “She’s been yelled at enough.” He was surprised at Lyra’s quick tempered behavior. She was usually a lot more understanding and forgiving when it came to her Twin. Whatever happened earlier was affecting her judgment now, and that made him nervous.

 

Carina released her boyfriend in order to latch onto her friend. Theo wasn’t offended. He knew Carina needed the reassurance that Julian wasn’t angry with her as well.

 

As mad as Theo was at Leo and Lyra, he couldn’t exactly blame them for being angry. He’d tried to warn Carina that she might have been wrong. He’d tried, but Carina wouldn’t hear it. Theo had half a mind to be annoyed himself but he doubted Carina could handle much more.

 

Theo could, on the other hand, be angry at the way they handled the situation. Even if she wasn’t as fragile as she was, Carina was only human, and humans make mistakes. Better yet she was a fifteen year old girl, to expect her to be perfectly sensible all the time was expecting too much. He needed to talk to Leo, whether Carina liked it or not the boy needed to know… he needed to know that he quite possibly just destroyed Carina’s steadfast trust in him. She’d now being second guessing her every word, every move, and every decision in his presence. And though Leo may be angry with her Theo was certain he’d never want that for her.

 

Theo sighed leaning back in his chair watching his friends working quietly around the distraught girl and wondering how this became his life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Draco sighed as he finished putting away the last of his books. Feeling a weight land on his shoulder he spun around reaching for his wand.

 

Zacharias Smith stood at the other end of his wand looking startled to find the tip pointed right between his eyes. “H-hi D-dr-Draco?” he stuttered.

 

Draco grimaced debating on which hex to throw at the foul little bastard before remember the reason he hadn’t last time they’d been alone.

 

A cruel smirk twisted the other boys’ features, “That’s right, you can’t hurt me, not if you don’t want Potter and his lot finding out your filthy little secret love.”

 

“Don’t,” Draco warned with a sneer, as the boy lifted a hand to touch his face.

 

Smith smirked slapping aside his hand/wand and forcing him against the wall, “I don’t think you have any room to make ideal threats here. _I_ hold all the cards in this one love.”

 

“Get off,” Draco sneered, internally seething at the truth of the other boys words.

 

Smith chuckled before ducking his head to the other boys’ neck and dragging his tongue along the protruding vein that ticked lightly in his fury. Draco cringed in disgust attempting, and failing, to pull away.

 

“See you tonight on our date love,” Smith breathed against his cheek, before turning with a chuckle and attempting to strut out of the library. Draco personally thought he looked like a hapless drunken house elf.

 

Gagging at the foul stench of the other boys’ breath, Draco used his school robes to scrub at the disgusting boy’s slimy residue “Not your love.”

 

Shivering in revulsion Draco pushed away from the wall and stomped out of the Library to see if he could find a hole or something to hide in until he graduated, hopefully Smith wouldn’t get held back or anything and they’d go their separate ways.

 

Draco never saw the figure hiding in the shadows nor did he see that figure sneak passed him and follow after Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Signorina- Miss  
> 2) Rozzo- Uncouth  
> 3) Capo di tutti capi- Boss of bosses= Highest Ranking Family Member  
> 4) Donne- woman  
> 5) Tesoro- Sweetheart
> 
> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

Zacharias Smith liked to think he was a clever guy. After all he managed to blackmail a Malfoy, a feat not many people are clever enough to achieve. To catch a Malfoy unaware is nearly impossible. Draco Malfoy, was at his mercy, now nothing could stop him from completing his task for the Headmaster. As an added bonus, he had his own pretty little Malfoy to play with.

 

Zacharias smirked stepping up to the sink in the boys loo, to wash his hands. He finished quickly, stepping back to shake his hands drying them. Glancing up he looked into twin pools of cold black oblivion starring straight into his very soul.

 

“SHIT!” Zacharias spun around catching the sink behind him, “uh um Zabini… how c-can I h-help you?”

 

The cold Italian took a calculated step forward, eyes never leaving the other boy, he moved slowly until he stood a sink away from the other boy and turned the tap.

 

Zacharias swallowed thickly a cold sweat break out on his forehead, as the other boy calmly washed his hands. He flinched when the taps were turned off and the icy gaze rested on him once again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco walked into the Great Hall feeling uneasy. He hadn’t heard from Smith in almost twenty four hours and rumors were flying that he was missing. His Ravenclaw friends had begun asking others if they’d seen him around, the Headmaster had made an announcement. Draco glanced at Leo and his group, who were sitting calmly at their table. Draco was concerned, did Leo do this? Was it because of the kiss they shared? Did he know Smith was blackmailing him? Did he know what he was being blackmailed for?

 

Draco’s eyes caught Leo’s for a moment before he turned his head moving toward the Slytherin Table. His fellow students there avoided eye contact with him. Most were too afraid of being Leo’s next ‘Target’.

 

Draco sighed and glanced at Blaise who’d just sat down beside him. He had known Blaise since they were children a more calculated yet warm person he’d never met. He just hoped Blaise never found out about Smith or the poor boy may end up dead. You see, the rumors about Blaise’s family and his Mother were more than just, they were the truth. Blaise was being trained to take over the ‘Family Business’.

 

“So,” Blaise began, glancing at the blonde beside him, “When were you going to tell me?”

 

Draco snapped his attention back to the Italian, “What?”

 

“About you and Hogwarts resident ‘Mob Boss’ Leo Potter,” Blaise clarified smirking at his own private joke. He seemed to think it was ‘cute’ that the students began calling Potter and his group that. Though if Draco were honest, it seemed to fit, Leo and his group seemed to behave like they were part of the Mob. ‘Don Leo’… that was a frightening thought.

 

Draco relaxed slightly, “What’s there to tell?”

 

“Draco,” Knowing sable eyes bore into his Soul silently accusing him of trying to lie.

 

The Blonde squirmed for a moment before the penetrating stare became too much and he gave in, “We kissed.” He admitted quickly, hoping against hope that Blaise would let it go.

 

Blaise nodded slowly, eye’s colder than ice “Do you need me to ‘take care of him’?”

 

“What?” Draco demanded quietly, glancing around wildly for eavesdroppers.

 

The blonde hissed under his breath to avoid any unwanted attention, “ **I** kissed **him**!!!”

 

Blaise quirked a brow looking amused, “My question still stands.”

 

“No!” Draco insisted shaking his head minutely, this was the last thing he needed this morning.

 

Blaise chuckled lowly, a smooth masculine sound that made Draco shiver pleasantly. “So you’re still after Potter?”

 

“I’m still interested yes, but I’ve stopped chasing him,” Draco sighed, twirling the spoon in his morning tea.

 

Blaise nodded calmly, as if he understood exactly what he meant, and he probably did. “Logical decision, though if you ever change your mind, I can ‘fix’ him anytime you want.”

 

“Blaise!” Draco hissed lowly growing frustrated with his friend’s reckless behavior, “No Mobster-talk in public, please!”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes before turning back to his coffee, before mentioning idly “I know about Smith.”

 

Draco choked, and glanced warily at the tall Italian, he fidgeted uneasily at the cool look on the other man’s face.

 

“Did you…?” Draco asked quietly, afraid to even finish his sentence.

 

Blaise glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “He’s not dead.” Blaise raised a brow as if to say ‘Yet.’

 

“Blaise, let him go! If anyone finds out you could be expelled! Or worse, you’ll be sent to Azkaban!!” Draco warned trying not to panic, glancing around as if someone might be listening.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, face tense with anger, “You should have come to me.”

 

“Blaise,” Draco near begged, eyebrows knitted in anxiety, he didn’t want to talk about this.

 

Blaise growled quietly expression darkening quickly, “What did he have on you?”

 

“I can’t,” Draco sighed glancing down slightly in shame.

 

Draco felt a hand close over his knee finger tips dig painfully into the tender skin. He winced looking away from his angry friend, pursing his lips stubbornly.

 

Blaise dug his fingers in Harder, “Tell. Me.”

 

“He heard us talking, he knows Lucius is trying to protect me, and save me from becoming a Death Eater. He knows I don’t support the Dark Lord. Smith doesn’t seem to understand how deadly that information could be.” Draco sighed in relief when Blaise released him. Unfortunately, now Blaise knew the truth, which meant nothing good could come next. Smith’s future was looking very grim.

 

Blaise’s expression was even colder then before, “He will.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Leo frowned at the two Slytherins, they were sitting far too close for his liking. It was just his luck, Smith disappears before Leo could get his hands on him, now this fool steps in and thinks he can take Malfoy away from him. The boy was far too popular for Leo’s liking he was going to have to do something about that.

 

“Theo,” Leo drawled slowly, causing the boy to straighten and focus his attention on his ‘Boss’.

 

“Boss,” he returned cautiously, playing the part of a loyal lackey perfectly.

 

Leo sipped his tea casually, never taking his eyes from the two, “We have a new problem.”

 

“Do we,” Theo glanced over at Draco and froze, his face paling a by a shade or two “If I may Boss.”

 

Leo frowned, turning his gaze to the suddenly nervous boy, “What?” He snapped, he didn’t like the look on the other boys face.

 

“That’s Blaise Zabini, he’s one of Malfoy’s oldest friends. Rumor has it his Mom is the Head of one of _the_ most ruthless and lethal Mob Families in all of Western and Eastern Europe.” Theo warned subtly, voice lowered to attempt to keep their conversation somewhat private, without drawing the attention a privacy charm would bring.

 

Leo’s eyes flashed with interest causing Theo to pale even more, “No, mate are you crazy,” Theo hissed quietly panic cause his voice to rise a bit.

 

Carina leaned forward, to look at her cousin in distress, “Leo, please listen to him.”

 

“I want you to talk to him,” Leo ignored his cousin, looking at Theo pointedly, “Tell him I’d like to speak with him.”

 

Theo shook his head scooting closer, “Leo please, listen to me, the guys dangerous.”

 

“Don’t argue with me Theo,” Leo warned, effectively ending the conversation when students began looking their way.

 

Carina clung to Theo’s arm anxiously, trying to fight the tears being ignored brought on. It reminded her of her time at the Granger’s, she wouldn’t say anything though, deciding she would take the punishment she deserved.

 

Theo nodded tightly and stood bringing Carina with him. They walked casually over to the Slytherin table ignoring the curious stares of fellow students. None of them had sat separately since the group had been formed so students and teachers were bound to be startled by the turn of events. Theo sat in his old seat helping Carina into the spot next to him that Millicent use to occupy at meals. Malfoy a few seats down was watching him suspiciously.

 

“Not sitting with his Highness today Nott?” Malfoy asked coolly, though the look on his face was more than a little curious.

 

Carina was the one to answer, “If you must know Malfoy, my cousin and I aren’t exactly speaking at present and it’s more than a little uncomfortable sitting in silence while they speak.”

 

“You’re being shunned,” Malfoy stated, a faint wrinkle creasing his brow, Leo didn’t seem the type to ignore his family, Padfoot had mentioned multiple times how protective the boy was of the Twins.

 

Carina hummed feigning disinterest, “I accused him of cowardice… I was wrong.” Her eyes flicked to his, giving a small hint as to what the misunderstanding was about.

 

Draco blinked, before clearing his throat and looking away, he’d obviously understood.

 

“Malfoy,” Theo called, glancing between him and then Zabini quickly, who’d been looking his way as well, “Could I have a word with you later?”

 

Carina tensed, feeling a small amount of fear when Zabini’s cold dark eyes bore into hers.

 

Theo caught her hand under the table, holding it tightly, but outwardly showed no fear. Zabini gave a curt nod to Malfoy who was watching him subtly from the corner of his eye. “Of course, I’ll meet you in the library after classes.”

 

Theo nodded shortly, his tight grip on his girlfriend’s hand relaxing slightly. The two ate talking casually about classes to complete the cover of their story, before standing with their group and leaving the Hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of classes came far too soon for Carina’s liking, and before she knew it, Theo was leading her down the hall toward the library. She gripped his hand tightly breathing slowly to calm her nerves. To the casual passerby they look to be a loving couple taking an evening stroll through the halls.

 

“Theo?” She asked quietly, plying with their linked hands idly, admiring the way they seemed to fit perfectly together.

 

Theo glanced down at her, fighting an affectionate smile, “Yes love?”

 

“N-nevermind,” She mumbled, dipping her head and dropping their hands, seemingly losing her nerve.

 

Theo stepped in front of her, halting their progress, he gently tilted her chin up with his finger, “Carina?” he frowned eyeing her with the barest hint of concern in his eyes. He frowned even more when he saw frightened tears glistening in her eyes. Pulling her into a hug Theo mentally cursed Leo for putting her in this position, in the position to be afraid. “We’ll be fine,” He murmured, with more confidence then he felt, stroking her hair soothingly.

 

“What if we accidently offend him?” Carina murmured, this was incredibly dangerous for two students. Dumbledore was one thing, having his Public image as a buffer. But possibly insulting a prominent Member of a dangerous Mob Family? “Dumbledore’s dangerous enough on his own, with the people’s faith on his side. An Italian Mob, one with no qualms about murdering two teens still in school? I don’t know about this.”

 

Theo sighed heavily, cradling her face in his hands, “Zabini wouldn’t be that reckless Car, so we’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked tearfully, glancing shyly up at him, total and absolute trust shining up at him from her eyes.

 

Theo nodded smiling down at her. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, “Very, and believe it or not… Draco respects you. He won’t let Zabini hurt us.”

 

Carina nodded slightly, a more confident smile curling her lips this time.

 

Theo sighed as she moved passed him, he wasn’t about to tell her, Draco would be more concerned with Zabini getting caught. No need to frighten her even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In the Library Zabini and Malfoy were sitting in a secluded corner. Draco sat stiffly in the seat next to his tall olive-skinned friend, while Zabini sat relaxed with his back to the wall in a chair he conjured.

 

“Blaise, maybe we should go?” Draco decided nervously, the longer he sat there, the more uneasy he became. This just seemed like such a bad idea.

 

Blaise’s eyes bore into his own, seemingly amused by his uncertainty, “Afraid I won’t like your _new_ friends?”

 

“Blaise, you will always be my best mate no matter what happens. I don’t want to see you wind up in Azkaban for Criminal activity. And you know they’ll try and pin all your ‘families’ crimes on you.” Draco stressed attempting placate his quick tempered friend.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes, slouching casually in the comfortable looking armchair, “They just want to talk to us Draco… Relax.”

 

“I’ll relax when you put your wand away,” Draco snapped, eyeing the arm Zabini had settled casually under the table.

 

Blaise smirked grimly at him, before revealing his wand twirling it in his fingers, “You know me too well.”

 

“Put. It. Away!” Draco hissed, glancing around for any witnesses, all they needed was one nosey prat to spot them and run off to the Headmaster.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes in irritation, before strapping his wand back into its holster, “Fine, but be on your guard.”

 

“Fine, just… no wands, or knifes, or anything you could possibly turn into a weapon,” Draco warned seriously, his anxiety rising as scenarios raced through his mind, all of which ended with Blaise being carted off to Azkaban.

 

Blaise scowled, rolling his eyes again, they were gonna get stuck one of these days, “You’re such a Drama Queen Draco.”

 

“Oh, yeah? In Third year you threatened Pucey with Toilet paper… and then followed through!! I’m still not sure how you managed to put him in the Hospital Wing for a week with Toilet paper… or how you managed to get away with it!” Draco snapped he didn’t need Leo coming after Blaise because he hurt Black and/or Nott with a scrap of Parchment or something similarly benign.

 

Blaise gave him a blank look, “We’d decided not to mention that again, hadn’t we?”

 

“Not my fault Pucey thought you were a pounce,” Draco smirked, looking amused at the memory.

 

Blaise sneered at him darkly, “They were _your_ magazines, ‘course it’s your fault.”

 

Draco chuckled before spotting Black and Nott and sobering up quickly, he cleared his throat and sat up straight.

 

“Lord Malfoy,” Carina greeted politely before taking her seat, “Lord Zabini.”

 

“Lady Black, Lord Nott,” Zabini returned, with a slight incline of his head, “I must say Lady Black you’re as lovely as your sister,” Carina stiffened glancing at Theo anxiously.

 

Theo cleared his throat attempting to steer the conversation to safer grounds, “I have to admit we had an ulterior reason to inviting you both here other than to talk to Draco.”

 

Draco frowned, feeling mildly insulted, “So I was an excuse?”

 

“Not entirely, Leo does want to speak with you, though why he’s stalling is a mystery,” Theo frowned thoughtfully, before shaking his head.

 

Carina glanced at Blaise, before dropping her gaze when she’d managed to meet his gaze, “He’d like to speak with you personally if you’d be willing.”

 

Blaise raised a brow in amusement, “Let me guess, it’s about that bellino little rebellion of yours.” He smirked, were these fools serious? Did they truly understand what they’d be getting into?

 

Carina frowned slightly, she didn’t like being made fun of “It’s not cute, and we’re serious, believe me we have a whole lot more planned then a few pranks.”

 

“Like what, Cara*” Blaise smirked, leaning his chin on his hand nonchalantly.

 

Theo scowled scooting closer to his girlfriend’s chair, “We plan on killing the old man.”

 

“Theo,” Carina hissed, whipping around to look at her boyfriend.

 

Blaise’ brows shot up to his hairline, the smirk slipping from his face, “Do you now… well, now you have my attention.”

 

Theo nodded once firmly, ignoring Carina’s frantic expression, she was a mess with all the stress she had going on. He could almost see the old ‘Hermione’ and he didn’t like it. He needed to see Leo _soon_.

 

“Leo has had enough meddling from the old fool, our sources have uncovered Intel stating that the old man had been planning to kill him and steal his magic in the final battle, claim that Leo was going Dark due to all the loss’ he’d suffered. Next he’d stage Carina’s Death to look like a suicide (Greif from losing her friend) and steal her magic. Then he’d hunt down Lyra and he’d officially have stolen all of the old Evans and Potter Family Magics.” Theo explained lacing his fingers with Carina’s in an attempt to calm her.

 

Blaise frowned looking thoughtful, “What are you doing to reach your goal? So far I’ve only seen pathetic little pranks and sad little outbursts in class, nothing note worthy or overly impressive. A childish tantrum if you ask me.”

 

“Well we can’t exactly put a sign up stating our intentions, we’d never succeed that way, Leo’s chosen a slow highly efficient approach.” Theo smirked, thinking of all the plans Leo and Julian had in store for the foolish old man.

 

Blaise let a slow smirk curl his lips as he leaned forward, “You’re destroying his reputation first.”

 

“Then we’ll destroy him.” Carina agreed a dangerous gleam in her eyes, she had to stay focused she couldn’t let her insecurities effect the mission.

 

Blaise smirked leaning forward to kiss her hand, a sly smirk on his lips, “Bella* I’ve misjudged you, you’re a lethal woman. I’ll speak with your boss.”

 

Carina smirked at the stunned look on Malfoy’s face, and the jealous scowl on her boyfriends face. “Lovely, now if I may… when did you meet my sister?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dumbledore was having a _very very_ bad day. Letters had been pouring in demanding answers about the safety of their children. Not to mention, Smith’s disappearance nearly ruined his plans for the Malfoy brat. If he couldn’t get rid of the brat, he’d never get Potter back on his side, and he’d never separate him from Black’s blasted Nieces, they were terrible influences on the weapon. Just look at all they’d done recently. He needed to separate the group. Malfoy was the key for that.

 

Dumbledore paced his office an angry scowl etched into his face, “How could things have gotten this out of hand Fawkes? The boys slipped through my fingers.”

 

Fawkes trilled dully staring out at the night sky.

 

Dumbledore scowled, “There must be some way to bring the little bastard back.”

 

Fawkes trilled again a dark glare aimed at the man.

 

“Shut up you bloody pigeon,” he snarled, before returning to his pacing, mad ramblings the only noise to be heard. The paintings along the wall eyed the man warily, an elderly woman sobbing soundlessly in her painting cowering in the corner of it.

 

As he paced a wicked plan began forming in his mind and he slowed to a stop.

 

“Yes… it’s absolutely, perfect.” A slow but crazed laugh echoed throughout the entire room. A few of the Previous Headmasters futilely attempting to escape their paintings, but alas they were trapped as they had been since the man became Headmaster. Phineas Nigellus Black remembered a time long ago where the Headmasters Paintings would roam free, offering aid to lost First Years, comfort to the Homesick Muggleborns, and advice to those who need only ask. But it had been a long time since those days, he frowned idly surveying the room, ignoring the hysterical former Headmistress Dilys Derwent in the Portrait beside him. If only he could leave this Painting he could warn someone in the Black house. If his portrait still hung in it that is. Oh well, might as well sleep, it’s all he could do anyway.

 

“I’ll destroy those weak little Brats one at a time,” Dumbledore snarled before sweeping behind his desk “And all the Potter/Evans magic will be mine as it should be!” He snarled viciously, pulling out parchment and a quill to fine tune his perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

Julian leaned heavily against the wall, smirking arrogantly at the blushing girls. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, and shrugged one of his shoulders.

 

“I’m not too broken up about it, I’ll just skip it anyway,” He drawled lazily, internally cringing at the arrogant tone in his voice, but it had to be done for his plan to work.

 

The two fourth year Hufflepuffs gasped in disbelief, why the hell was he talking to these little girls again?

 

“Oh but Julian you’ll get in trouble,” The first girl warned anxiously, gripping his arm and gazing up at him adoringly.

 

Spotting his target down the hall Julian smirked, right… that’s why.

 

Julian chuckled lightly. Professor Snape was ‘scolding a student’ not too far away, and it was obvious by the tick of muscle near his eyes and in his clenched jaw, he was restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Julian really couldn’t blame him though, these two girls were far too easy to manipulate, far too easy indeed. The second girl huffed and latched onto his other arm.

 

“Well I love a man with a wild side,” the girl could not flirt fluttering her eyes to much to the point that he thought she might have a twitch of sorts. She was trying way too hard to sound sexy, her voice taking on a nasally tone.

 

Julian raised an unimpressed brow, shrugging both girls off, they were making his skin crawl. He’d already acquired his true goal anyway.

 

The first girl’s jaw dropped in disbelief, she poked an accusing finger in her shameless friends’ chest “You third rate skank! You have a boyfriend!” as if Julian hadn’t already known that.

 

“As if I’d date either of you little girls,” Julian laughed cruelly, before sneering coldly, “you’re nothing more than entertainment until I can find a real woman.”

 

Snape was openly glaring at him now, the student he’d previously been scolding forgotten (Something he’d noticed and taken advantage of), the look on the teachers face was of the utmost loathing. Julian rolled his eyes, the Potions Master was far too easy as well, all he had to do was play off, his silly little school boy grudges.

 

Julian walked away ignoring the sniffling and curses from the girls behind him, weren’t they just fighting? Why did girls have to be so bloody confusing?

 

“MR Prewett, did I just hear you admit you’re planning to ignore a teachers order?” Professor Snape called warningly, heels clicking obnoxiously as he stormed over, Julian cocked an amused brow. My, my, he had pissed him off hadn’t he?

 

Julian shrugged, schooling his features to a blank mask, and never pausing in his pace, “The ‘Dumb Bitch’ assigned me detention for calling her a toad who wouldn’t know real Defense if it bit her in the ass. You’re better suited for the position, you should be teaching the subject. She didn’t like my revelation very much, needless to say. Unfortunately, I don’t have time to sit around and torture myself with a blood-quill… I’d thought those were illegal… Professor,” Julian smirked back at the stunned man, nodding politely, “Regardless of your personal feelings I’m sure as an educator yourself you wouldn’t allow your students to be violated in such a way.”

 

Snape stiffened at the subtle hint that Slytherins were being punished this way as well. “As your Professor I’ll be informing Ms. Umbridge that you’ll be attending Detention with Mr. Filch tonight, and I’ll be speaking with Dumbledore about investigating her Detentions with students.”

 

“Eh, I’m still skipping, though I’d speak with Parkinson,” Julian glanced back at him grimly, nearly smirking at the frozen expression of rage on the man’s face, “She was the toads latest victim after all.”

 

A mask settled firmly over his expression as he nodded tightly at the red head before stalking quickly away. “100 points from Gryffindor for conspiring to skip Detention, and Filch will see you at eight tonight sharp Mr. Prewett.”

 

“No he won’t,” Julian smirked lazily, he’d never realized how simple it might be to manipulate the grim man. He watched the Professor sweep out of sight down the Hall. He wondered how the man would react to finding out he didn’t actually have Detention… or did he?... Whatever, either way he wouldn’t be there.

 

Phase two begins, Julian mused whistling merrily as he strolled down the hall, with his hands in his pockets.

 

**HPDM**

 

“Lyra Amalthea Black!” Carina demanded frantically as she entered the RoR, “Are you mad?!”

 

Lyra and Leo looked up from the Map, the Marauders Map truly was useful, annoyance flashing across their faces. Theo who’d obviously chased her the whole way back leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath.

 

“Did you honestly piss off **_Blaise Zabini!?_** ” She demanded a stricken expression on her face. The Slytherins in the room paled drastically, backing away from the girl, they knew there was some truth to the rumors, so they didn’t want to be anywhere _near_ the girl if Zabini was out for her blood. Leo whipped round eyeing her sternly, his expression stiff. Lyra rolled her eyes at her twin and cousin.

 

“I’d hardly say it was _my fault_. HE bumped into ME! He’s rude, arrogant, and completely at fault here. He startled me okay,” Lyra huffed childishly, crossing her arms defensively.

 

An amused chuckle caught everyone’s attention, causing them to whip around and look at the Door. Theo and Carina startled scrambling away from the door.

 

“That’s not how I remember it Tesero.”

 

Blaise Zabini stood leaning against the doorframe, starring coolly into Lyra’s eyes.

 

Lyra bristled, narrowing her eyes sharply, “well then your memory must be slipping.”

 

Julian who’d entered the room moments before Carina and Theo glanced between the two dawning realization in his eyes. This was the Bloke. A disgruntled frown pulled at the corners of his mouth.

 

The Slytherins paled further and Tracy promptly fainted, or pretended as her ‘cover’ indicated she should. Despite the situation they had to stay in character.

 

“My memory works fine Cara, you ran into me when you weren’t looking.” Blaise smirked, seemingly amused as Lyra puffed up indignantly.

 

An annoyed grunt sounded from behind the Italian, “Are you really starting a pissing match with one of Potter’s Cousins Blaise?” Draco stepped around him into the room, curious eyes taking everything in.

 

Leo’s eyes finally left the Italian, lighting on the smaller blonde instead. He straightened almost imperceptibly, but the Italian’s sharp eyes caught the move filing it away for later observation.

 

“Malfoy, Zabini… I’d say I’m impressed you managed to find us, but it seems my associates were less then discrete in their return.”

 

Leo cast a grim look at the two. They bowed their heads shamefully, taking their seats at the table. Leo gestured for the scattered group to do the same.

 

Leo moved to the high back chair with its back to the wall, “would you care to take my seat Zabini? I’m sure it’s preferable to standing.”

 

Blaise nodded cordially, moving slowly toward the chair, eyes never leaving the small group. “Interesting place you have here Potter. Discrete. Well-hidden. This is the room of Requirements yes?”

 

Draco looked around in confusion, “Hold on… where are we?”

 

“The Legendary Room of Requirement, rumor stated only the summoner can call on the room. Anyone else must have the original Summors permission to access the requested room. The room can become anything you need. A study, a supply closet, even a loo. If someone’s already in the room it’s impenetrable unless you’re granted access. Black and Nott left the door open, that’s the only reason we’re here. I must say I’m impressed Potter. Finding the lost Room of Requirement, very impressive.” Blaise smirked taking a quick glance around the room, filing everything away for later.

 

“Lost?” Draco asked, glancing between the two smirking ravens, feeling frustrated by his ignorance.

 

Leo chuckled smirking in amusement. “They call it the Lost Room, because it moves around the seventh floor, occasionally disappearing entirely. In all honesty, I stumbled upon this room in second year. Carina, Julian, and I later discovered it was the Lost RoR. We studied late into the night in the restricted section on how to summon it. It’s one of Hogwarts many Dark secrets.”

 

“Dark?” Draco, and surprisingly Blaise, asked in disbelief. Though Zabini’s expression was more guarded then curious, Draco tilted his head like a fascinated child leaning forward in his chair beside Blaise. Leo was seated at the opposite end of the Table from the head with his back to the door, subtly showing his trust in the two intruders.

 

Lyra smirked coldly, “This room was created by Salazar Slytherin. He used it to abduct and interrogate Muggleborn students. After all around the time of the Founders the belief that Muggleborns were stealing the magic of Squib Children was widely believed. A century later it was used by Eadric Slytherin, to mutilate and torture his victims.”

 

“Eadric ‘The Slasher’ Slytherin, murdered those women in this room?” Draco paled, looking mildly ill as he looked around, as if he’d suddenly find the floors stained in blood.

Leo shook his head, “No, the room Eadric used was destroyed by his family, following his disgrace in getting caught. In a journal written by Zahra Slytherin in parseltongue, his Great Granddaughter wrote of a Room that functioned as her ancestors ‘secret room’ had. It provides the same services as the other room for its summoner. Her study of the room revealed that it was a carbon copy of the original only much younger. It wasn’t the same room, but a new one.”

 

“The room regenerated,” Blaise marveled briefly allowing disbelief to show on his face, “but if a twelve year old can find it on accident, how has no one else managed to find it?”

 

Carina rolled her eyes, “They have, and no one’s ever realized what it was until they lost it though. At which point they question whether it was ever there at all.”

 

“Then how?” Draco was staring at Leo in wonder. How had this boy, the same age as him, found a room lost centuries ago?

 

Leo tilted his head thoughtfully.

 

“Actually,” Theo began frowning, he glanced at Lyra and the others (Sans Carina and Julian) “I’m a bit curious as well.” Murmurs of agreement came from the others.

 

Julian leaned back in his chair cracking his knuckles lazily, “Actually, it started after Leo woke in the Hospital wing the end of first year-”

 

“Before,” Carina corrected, summoning a tea set and pouring drinks, offering it around “After the Devil’s Snare.”

 

Julian nodded a grim frown on his face, “The so called security measures taken to protect Nicholas Flamel’s Sorcerer’s Stone, were frighteningly easy to dismantle. A three headed dog, lulled to sleep by music. A plant that can be frightened off by a spell we learn in first year. Flying Key’s. A Chessboard. A Troll. And a riddle… three eleven year olds made it through without a problem.”

 

“You both wound up in the Hospital wing though,” Daphne interrupted curiously, glancing at Leo and Julian.

 

Julian chuckled, rubbing his hand over his mouth in amusement, “For some scrapes and bruises and a bump on the head easily inflicted on each other with minimal pain and damage. We’d just begun to suspect our dear kindly old Headmaster may not shit roses and sunshine as he’d have us believe.”

 

“Colorful Julian,” Lyra deadpanned looking unimpressed, Blaise chuckled at the embarrassed flush on the redheads face.

 

“So if your injuries were faked, why’d you stay out for so long?” Theo asked, glancing at Leo curiously, “You were out for a few weeks weren’t you?”

 

Leo scowled, rubbing his chest as if remembering something unpleasant “That part wasn’t faked. Riddle (Or Voldemort as you know him) tried to possess me after Quirrell’s body failed. Due to an ancient blood ritual performed by my Grandparents when I was born, as is tradition for all Potter’s on their first birthday, he was ejected immediately. And the seal hiding the brand of protection was broken.”

 

“Brand?!” Draco blanched, he’d heard the Potter’s family magic was a bit archaic, but to brand a year old child?! That was barbaric!

 

Leo unbuttoned his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. Draco’s eyes drifting slowly down to the pale pink scars on the otherwise tan golden skin. There on his left pectoral was a pentagram surrounded by waving rays of a sun. Draco unconsciously leaned forward, a grim sense of curiosity nagging at him to touch it.

 

“It’s an Enochian Sigil said to have been taught to my Ancestors in the early 1300’s,” Leo explained, while buttoning his shirt again. The spell seemed to break and Draco leaned back, flushing in embarrassment. “It protects my body from unwanted intrusions. For example, Occlumency has become second nature. The imperious curse is nullified. Nothing and no one can control me.”

 

Lyra tilted her head thoughtfully, “Is that the symbol you were talking about at the end of the Summer?”

 

“You, Carina, and Julian will receive one as well, as I said… it’s a family tradition.” Leo agreed, nodding stiffly. Draco frowned he planned to brand his family? Though he had to admit the perks of the sigil more than made up for the pain it would cause.

 

Blaise tilted his head thoughtfully, “So you lost faith in the Headmaster?”

 

“I woke once after arriving, to hear the Headmaster insisting to check me over. He kept saying the sigil on my chest, if it was there, could ruin all his plans. I guess my magic really wanted to hide it. Because after poking and prodding at my chest for a while he declared it wasn’t there. That my parents must not have believed in the old ritual. After changing for the first time after the accident… Julian walked in and saw it. We found Carina and hurried off to the Library. We found the answer in an old Journal. It was a book titled ‘Seals and Enochians’ it belonged to an ancestor of mine… actually it had been his personal research Journal so…”

 

“Leo,” Carina turned to smirk at her cousin, “Is the first student to ever steal a book from the Hogwarts Library under Madam Pince’s nose.”

 

Blaise and Draco turned back to the raven impressed. Neither had ever heard of a student getting away with that, they’d thought there were spells to prevent it, and the punishment if you were to be caught was severe.

 

Leo scoffed, rolling his eyes in disgust, “I’d bet my left nut, more than half of those books in the restricted section were acquired illegally.”

 

“Hagrid did say the restricted section had more than doubled since Dumbledore became Headmaster,” Carina agreed disapprovingly.

 

Julian scoffed raking a hand through his hair roughly, “Poor bastard doesn’t realize the kind of man Dumbledore is.”

 

“Julian, Hagrid is a victim too, back off,” Carina warned, sighing heavily.

 

“What?” Daphne frowned looking confused, “How is the giant a victim?”

 

“A story for another time,” Leo sighed, waving a hand airily, “It’s too long involving Second Year, the Chamber of Secrets, and Hagrid’s Imprisonment in Azkaban.”

 

Julian smirked at Carina, “Isn’t second year the year Malfoy’s Elf began stalking Leo?”

 

Carina began giggling noting the stony expression that overtook her cousin’s face.

 

“Elf? What Elf?” Draco frowned, glancing between the three. What the bloody hell were they talking about?

 

The three paused turning to look at the blonde in surprise.

 

“Your old House Elf Dobby,” Carina pressed looking a bit confused. She would have thought the Blonde knew about it, unless Lucius kept it hidden.

 

Blaise and Draco traded guarded looks, before Draco shook his head, “We don’t have any House Elves. The Malfoy’s, I mean my parents specifically, employee Human Butlers and Maids. House Elves creep Mum out. Something about a House Elf named Kreature being obsessive.”

 

Leo stood warily bracing both hands on the table and looking at Draco intently, “Your Father came to the school with him, I freed the little bastard.”

 

Draco shook his head insistently, “My Father’s never set foot on school grounds. It’s not permitted unless your child’s life is in danger. It would compromise the wards on the school, if parents were allowed to come and go as they please.”

 

Leo exchanged a somber look with Julian and his Cousins.

 

“So Dobby’s another spy,” Carina mused, a disappointed look on her face, “I knew he was a bit strange. Dumbledore must have done something to him. Elves aren’t usually that free willed. It’s against their nature. Elves are simple creatures who enjoy spending their time making people happy.”

 

Leo had his head bowed, shoulders tense, “So this is how the game is to be played… alright then.”

 

Draco and Blaise shared a look, this was not what they were expecting when they decided to follow Carina and Theo. They’d walked into something twisted and real. They’d initially believed Leo and his friends to be acting out, due to something small and unimportant. But thinking back on the feast and the accusations made against the Headmaster… they’d stepped into a war, a war just as real as the one Draco’s Father was tangled in.

 

“You really plan on killing the old man…” Blaise leaned forward in his chair his full attention returned to Leo. He hadn’t really believed Nott and Black, now it seemed that he had been mistaken.

 

Leo snorted, eyes narrowing cruelly as he glared at the center of the table. “Lord Zabini… I don’t merely plan on killing the old Fool.”

 

Blaise leaned back in the chair, raising a curious brow.

 

“I Plan on crushing every last shred of dignity he has beneath my boot. Every little scrap of pride and honor that he holds near will be snuffed out. He’s going to feel every loss like a knife to the gut. And when he’s broken and bleeding at my feet, I’ll be waiting there to twist it… No, Dumbledore won’t die until im finished with him.”

 

Draco shivered, stunned and a bit frightened by the venom in his voice. He’d never seen Leo this cold before, and quite frankly he was relieved.

 

Blaise was eyeing him critically, expression carefully blank, slowly he leaned forward, “So what’s in it for me? What do I get out of helping you?”

 

Draco nearly swallowed his tongue. At this point he didn’t know who he was more frightened for. Blaise pissing Leo off, and winding up brutally murdered. Or Leo pissing Blaise off and ‘Disappearing’, two of the most dangerous people Draco knew personally were facing off right in front of him. This kind of stress couldn’t be good for him.

 

Leo smirked looking amused, “What do you want? Lord Zabini, my family, extended and immediate, has connections in several different industries and companies… and if you agree. Well when I bring Dumbledore to his knees, you’ll have gained a permanent ally in the Potter/Evans/Black Houses as well as the Prewett House I’m sure.”

 

Julian nodded raising his cup of tea in agreement, expression still grim.

 

Draco blinked glancing at the table, when had they served tea?

 

“We plan on remolding the Ministry Lord Zabini. You see, this is about more than just revenge against a mad old fool…. Dumbledore has the Ministry on puppets strings. Every Department every figure of power… are puppets, dancing on strings. The old man manipulated our lives, twisted them beyond repair. Lily Evans life was twisted beyond recognition. Violet Evans life snuffed out, erased from existence on a mere whim. To easy, far too easy, I won’t allow it. I believe you could help with this.”

 

Draco nearly gapped at the raven haired teen, did he seriously just ask a Mobsters heir to help rebuild the Government… was he Mad?

 

A slow amused smirk curled Blaise’s lips, “You realize what you’re saying …? You do know who I am right?”

 

“I know exactly who you are, Blaise Zabini, I know who your Grandfather is and what his plans for you are. I did my research before returning this year. I know who I want on my side, and I know who I’ll need to step on to reach my goals. What I don’t know is if I’ll need to crush you or not…” Leo smirked at the amused twitch of Blaise’s lips, he laced his fingers leaning his mouth against them with a murmured, “So… do we have a deal?”

 

Blaise leaned back in his seat, rubbing his thumb absently over his chin, a slow smirk stretching his lips. “I’m almost impressed Malfoy,” Draco cocked a wary brow, “Maybe I should have left Smith to Lord Potter here. I wonder how he’d have reacted to Smith’s plan to blackmail you into his bed.”

 

A loud crack had several of the girls releasing startled shrieks, Draco would’ve sworn one came from Davis who was still passed out on the ground.

 

Blaise eyed the deep groves now running all throughout the table like a spider’s web, an impressed twitch of his brow the only visible reaction. Leo on the other hand looked lethal in that moment. His hair fluttering in the breeze his magic was creating.

 

Draco stared at the table in stunned silence, Leo did that because of him? Because Smith was planning to… Draco swallowed thickly attempting to quell the warm feeling coiling in his lower stomach.

 

Blaise sighed deeply, a mock look of disappointment on his face, “Unfortunately Draco disapproves of fun so he’s not dead. He’s been admitted to Saint Mungos without a name, they’ll figure it out when he wakes in a month or so, but he won’t be able to speak of our little… ‘talk’”

 

“You didn’t cut his tongue out did you,” Draco demanded quickly remembering a particularly brutal moment in their childhood when a foolish underling made a lewd comment towards him and Blaise. Blaise had cut out his tongue and shoved… Draco shivered at the unpleasant memory. They’d been eight, and Blaise had kept him out of his ‘Family’s Business’ as much as possible since. He was also pretty sure Blaise’s Mother had killed the man a few days after that incident but had never asked.

 

Blaise raised an unimpressed brow, “And if I did?” Draco knew Blaise didn’t like being questioned, what with being the future Don he felt as if his authority was being called into question.

 

“Blaise the M.L.E could link it back to you! Anyone who saw what was going on could link you to me and if they noticed Smith and I’s interaction they could try and pin this on you!” Draco rambled franticly.

 

Blaise rolled his eyes looking sullen, “I didn’t cut his bloody tongue out and they’re more likely to link it to Potter here. He’s the one that’s been harassing your suitors.”

 

They both turned when an unamused grunt interrupted them Potter was scowling eyeing their interaction critically. Blaise rolled his eyes, “Draco I do believe lover boys getting the wrong impression. He seems under the delusion that we’re lovers.”

 

“What!” Draco chocked shoving himself into the far corner of his plush chair, away from his friend, “you’re basically my cousin!”

 

Blaise shrugged, “Not really, you’re Uncle Septimus was killed when we were nine.”

 

“His own damned fault, Father always said he was a Daft fool.” Draco shrugged carelessly, though he did miss his late Uncle, the man had brought it on himself when he went against Lady Elena’s advice and proceeded unguarded on a deal. Lady Elena was devastated. She’d really loved Draco’s Uncle.

 

Blaise eyed Leo critically, seemingly over their family based debate, “I have your answer Potter.”

 

“Oh?” Leo cocked a brow as calm as if they were speaking of classes.

 

Blaise leaned back in his seat studying the group around him, “You’re not what I imagined you to be. I figured you all to be fools playing a petty game set to fail. Your friend can get off the floor now by the way.”

 

Draco startled as Davis gracefully lifted herself from the floor, a put upon expression on her face. Leo cracked a small smile.

 

“It’s funny, never believed I’d see Gryffindors with masks. You wear them well,” Blaise studied them carefully pausing on Carina, “Tell me honestly Cara… you wanted Draco and I to follow you.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Carina smiled devilishly, “I’ve no idea what you mean Lord Zabini, I was merely worried my little Sisters virtue was at risk though I did say he wanted to speak with Draco.”

 

Blaise’s brows shot to his hairline at that one and he burst out laughing at the sullen look on her twins face, the muttered complaint of ‘we’re twins’ all but drown out.

 

“I’m impressed,” Leo admitted, leaning back in his chair with a pleased smirk.

 

Blaise shrugged, a very un-Blaise thing to do, Draco noted, “You said yourself Potter, not everything is as it seems. After that it wasn’t hard to figure out.”

 

“Lord Potter I do believe we have an agreement,” Blaise finally decided, smirking at the huff of annoyance Lyra released, and the shocked expression on Draco’s face.

 

Leo nodded a slow vicious smile curling the corner of his mouth, “Excellent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

_Pansy Parkinson was no child… She could take care of herself!_

_Professor Snape stood off to the side, glowering down at her, as Madam Pomfrey tittered around muttering under her breathe like she didn’t_ _already know_ _that Umbridge was using a blood quill. The old bat didn’t_ _care_ _about Slytherins though. She’d told them off several times for_ _over exaggerating_ _. Like the time the Oaf of a giant had broken poor Draco’s arm leaving a semi deep gash. Hippogriffs talons often released a toxin into the bloodstream if they felt threatened enough. Poor Draco just happened to spook the beast just enough, after Madam Pomfrey_ _unprofessionally_ _kicked poor Draco out, she and Blaise thought he’d be alright. The next morning though the veins in his arms were swollen and had taken on a sickly green color. He’d woken up screaming and Professor Snape had had to rush him to Saint Mungos. The Headmaster had of course managed to curb any blame of the discriminatory nurse claiming that Draco should have seen Madam Pomfrey if he was still in pain._

_Pansy hissed as Pomfrey poked harshly at the still sore red raw flesh, “Dreadfully nasty things blood quills are.”_

_“Painful too,” Pansy agreed tartly, leveling the Medi-witch with a harsh look._

_Madam Pomfrey gave her a bland look before continuing to handle her injury roughly, “Of course.”_

_“Oi Old Bag,” Weasley, er Prewett drawled arrogantly, strolling lazily into the room._

_Madam Pomfrey whipped around, grip tightening on Pansy’s sore hand. Pansy clenched her teeth on a pained moan. “MR. Weasley, I’m with a patient, and that is NO way to speak to the School appointed Medi-witch!”_

_“Prewett,” The red head corrected automatically, eyeing Pansy critically, “Looks more like a victim to me. Do you usually treat Slytherins so harshly?_ _That’s_ _against the School Policy_ _Madam Pomfrey_ _.”_

_The sly cruel grin on Prewett’s face had Madam Pomfrey quickly snatching her hand away from Pansy and stuttering rapidly before pretending like she forgot something in her office._

_Pansy and Professor Snape watched the exchange in barely disguised confusion, growing even more confused when they spotted Draco hurrying through the door and rushing to Pansy’s side._

_“Was it really necessary to escort me here Prewett?” Draco demanded in exasperation before hugging Pansy gently, “Are you alright? Daphne said Umbridge held you for detention.”_

_Pansy blinked rapidly glancing at Professor Snape who was giving Prewett the stink eye, “I’m alright, I just-” Julian immediately cut her off._

“Tracy made a Salve for you, Malfoy?”

 

“Right,” Draco nodded pulling out a small pot from his shoulder bag, “A dab of this three times a day and it shouldn’t even scar.”

 

Julian scowled at the Medi-witches Office, he hated people like her.

 

“Don’t come to Pomfrey, if anything dire comes up you’ll only wind up in Saint Mungos anyway. See Tracy before even contemplating coming here. Malfoy,” Prewett nodded sharply at the blonde, before smirking at the Potions Master, “Professor,” he drawled mockingly, with a cheeky little grin.

 

The Potions Master sneered watching the red head whip around, and quickly exit the Medical Wing, “Mr. Malfoy, what on _earth_ would possess you to bare the presence of Mr. Prewett?”

 

Draco glanced up from applying the salve to his friends bleeding hand, “Potter.” He needn’t say more as Professors Snape’s lip curled in disgust.

 

“You know, they aren’t really as bad as you think Uncle Severus. Blaise seems to believe their putting on masks. Hiding who they truly are…” Draco trailed off keeping his eyes on Pansy’s hand as he bandaged it. He didn’t want to see the judgment in his godfather’s eyes. He really liked Leo, even if he was a bit mad, Draco couldn’t control who he liked.

 

Professor Snape merely scoffed before sweeping out of the room in his usual eerie manner.

xXxXxXx

 

Fred and George Weasley may have been ‘Pranksters’, ‘Masters of Mischief’, and ‘Creators of Chaos’, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be serious when they needed to be. Quite the contrary, at the moment they were sitting in the commons going over everything they’d heard their Mother and littler brother… er ‘Cousin’ said. That was the kicker though wasn’t it. Little Ronnie was their Cousin? Molly had said Fabian and Gideon never had kids. So she lied? What else had she lied about then? Fred and George glanced over where ‘Julian’ was lounging by the fire. Glancing at each other they nodded before approaching.

 

“Julian,” Fred began, looking down at the boy cautiously.

 

Julian glanced up from his book, azure eyes boring into the twins the younger boy closed his book with a snap. “Fred,” he murmured casually, an almost mocking smile curling a corner of his mouth.

 

George shifted uncomfortably, “We wanted to speak with you if you had a moment.”

 

“Oh I’m very busy as you can see,” Julian held up his book, brows raised in mock sincerity.

 

Fred and George exchanged an uncertain glance.

 

Rolling his eyes Julian stood, “I was joking, will the commons suffice or should we adjourn to somewhere more private?”

 

“We can talk in our rooms,” Fred decided relaxing slightly, he nodded at his twin before leading them both up to the Seventh year dorms.

 

Julian followed lazily glancing over his shoulder spotting Ginny stewing in the corner an ugly sneer aimed at him. Chuckling he raised his brows mockingly at her, causing the girl to crumple her homework in a fit of anger. Fred and George turned to look at him curiously. Julian waved them off gesturing for them to enter the room first. Fred and George open the door immediately kicking out the only other occupant in the room, before waving him in. Strolling in lazily the younger boy glanced around, really not much to look forward to in seventh year was there.

 

“So what did you want?” Julian got straight to the point, he turned to the twins expectantly.

 

Fred and George frowned uncertainly, “Is it true you’re our Cousin.” They chorus unintentionally for once.

 

Julian smirked looking unsurprised, “It is. Julian Michael Prewett, pleasure to meet you.”

 

“How did you,” Fred began.

 

“Find out?” George finished.

 

“Found my birth certificate, the letter from the Ministry approving my new name with my new birth certificate attached… and the application for Ministry Support,” Julian shrugged, leaning against Fred’s bed post. “They were paid to take care of me, since I’m not actually their kid. Looking through Molly’s ‘Office’ I found a letter from Gringotts stating that in no uncertain terms was she allowed to access my inheritance. She and Uncle Arthur have been trying to take my inheritance for years.”

 

Fred and George looked at each other again silently communicating, “Why should we believe you?”

 

“Well I have the letter on me now,” Julian reached under his shirt pulling out a moleskin pouch, “I keep it on me as a reminder, to remind me that I made the right choices.”

 

George reached for the letter after Julian pulled it from the pouch, Fred leaned over his shoulder silently reading.

 

“This says she’s been,” George began this time.

 

“trying to access,” Fred continued.

 

“Two vaults?” They finished in confusion, glancing at each other.

 

Julian nodded, “The other one isn’t mine.”

 

Fred and George turned wary, glancing at each other, “Whose is it then?”

 

“You sure you want to know?” Julian asked a mocking smirk on his face.

 

“Yes,” Fred murmured after a nodded from his brother.

 

Julian shrugged nonchalantly reaching into his pouch again and pulling out four more sheets of parchment. He handed them over, clearing his throat to ease his nerves. He wasn’t sure he should be telling them this. The Twins had always paid more attention to him then Percy or Ginny. He’d understood Charlie and Bill’s need to escape their overly controlling Mother but the Twins had always treated him more like family then anyone.

 

Fred’s hands shook as he stared down at the Birth certificate and the Ministry letter.

 

_Nathaniel Lucas Prewett_

_Father: Gideon Benjamin Prewett_

_Mother: Laurel Marie Prewett_

 

The Letter from the Ministry was a letter of approval, stating that Fredrick Walden Weasley was his new name… and that the Ministry would be transferring money to their account for his care.

 

George was reading a similar letter, his original birth certificate clutched tightly in his other hand.

 

_Nicholas Alexander Prewett_

_Father: Gideon Benjamin Prewett_

_Mother: Laurel Marie Prewett_

They were still Julian’s cousins, just not Molly and Arthur’s children. Molly was being paid to take care of them as well.

 

“This is a joke… Please tell me this is just a really poor Joke,” George moaned piteously, rubbing his face.

 

Julian eyed his Cousins sympathetically, true regret in his eyes, “Sorry George, it’s not.”

 

“Can we… Can we have a moment… this is, it’s just a lot.” Fred mumbled no trace of the usual laughter or mischief in his eyes.

 

Julian nodded, “I’m sure you’ll need more than a moment. Just do me a favor and don’t tell anyone you know, least of all a Weasley.” It still felt weird referring to his former family by their surname. He doubted he’d ever grow use to it.

 

The twins obviously were facing a similar dilemma, confusion clouding their mirrored eyes.

 

“I’ll see you two in a few days, but remember… Cousins, Brothers… We’re still family. I’m here if you two need me, but only the two of you, at least until we know who out of the family we can trust.” The twins nodded, gratitude filling their eyes.

 

“A few days then… Julian,” Fred murmured, feeling a bit guilty as he gestured for the younger boy to leave. He and George had a lot to figure out. And Molly and Arthur had a lot to answer for. He was how ever sure of one thing… they would all regret hiding the truth, he was sure Julian and his friends would see to that. Whether Fred and George aided in their quest was yet to be seen.

xXxXxXx

 

Draco was not happy.

 

In the weeks following Blaise and Leo’s alliance he’d seen the boy a mere handful of times, none of which offered the opportunity to sit and talk as the taller boy had promised. Now with winter break fast approaching Draco was growing frustrated.

 

The blonde kicked at a balled up scrap of paper a student had left behind, frowning deeply, he refused to admit he was sulking.

 

Rapidly approaching footsteps startled the blonde from his thoughts, a familiar voice cursing in annoyance.

 

“Leo?”

 

The raven whipped around skidding to a halt before him. Conflicting emotions warred in his eyes before distant voices interrupted, prompting the Raven haired boy in to action. Leo snatched his wrist yanking him behind a tapestry into a small alcove. The spot was so small that the blonde was literally dragged to his knees before being pulled in.

 

Draco squirmed still trying to process how he’d wound up straddling the taller boys lap in the small narrow… tunnel? Draco reached out blindly for a wall feeling nothing but air. What was this? How had Leo known about it? He shifted moodily annoyed at the unanswered questions building up in his head.

 

“Stop it!” Leo hissed in his ear, hands now gripping his hips firmly.

 

Draco blushed, feeling a semi hard… ahem. Well. That was interesting.

 

Leo growled softly, mouth pressed into the skin below his ear, “Unless you’re planning to do something about it. Sit. Still.”

 

“And if I don’t,” Draco sniped back quietly, aware of the multitude of voices and stomping feet on the other side of the tapestry.

 

Leo didn’t reply merely pressing him more firmly against the wall, making the small space feel even smaller, “Then I’ll _make_ you do something about it.”

 

“Oh really,” Draco asked slightly breathless. The sinister undertone in Leo’s simple statement sending pleasant chills up his spine. “It’d be about time you did.”

 

Leo chuckled darkly, “You really want me violate you in the house elves corridor?”

 

“Is that where we are?” Draco glanced down the hallway curiously absently shifting as if to catch a glimpse of one of the creatures.

 

Leo groaned, silently damning the shockingly naïve blonde. Leo may have refused to believe he wanted the blonde, but at least he didn’t torture the other boy like this. Leo grunted as the blonde obliviously bounced and squirmed in Leo’s lap, trying to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position in the regrettably narrow corridor. Leo could lean all the way back against the wall behind him and still have his chest pressed flush against Draco’s. He honestly couldn’t actually feel his leg right now with the uncomfortable position they were in.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Draco froze eyes widening in shock as he _finally_ noticed Leo’s predicament. “Oh.”

 

“Oh,” Leo scoffed dropping his head onto the blondes shoulder weakly, “Oh he says. Merlin it’s not like you haven’t seen a House elf before. Just sit still.”

 

Draco frowned, “I haven’t Mum has an aversion, remember?”

 

“Of course, how could I forget,” Leo huffed, allowing his head to fall back against the wall.

 

An exclamation from the other side of the tapestry had the boys freezing.

 

**“Do you hear that? I thought I heard voices!”**

 

Leo reached up quickly pressing the palm of his hand firmly over the blondes’ mouth, his other arm snaking around his waist.

 

Draco’s hands jumped to his shoulders, for balance, brows pinched in confusion. What the bloody hell was going on? What was Leo running from? Leo didn’t run from anything, at least that Draco knew of.

 

…

 

Were those girls?

 

Why were girls… Those SKANKS!

 

Draco’s expression became surly. Those stupid Bints were after Leo! Draco’s fingers tightened in the fabric of Leo’s shirt. The taller boy smirked head lolling against the wall beside him as he gazed calmly into Draco’s face. Draco glared at him.

 

Leo’s gaze was smoldering, eyes hooded appealingly as he lazily studied Draco’s face, the hand on around his waist wandering his lower back. Draco flushed as his hand dipped under his shirt making its way up his back.

 

Draco made a small noise of protest, if Leo kept this up, the girls would find them for sure. And Draco was not about to let his first tumble with Leo Bloody Potter be in a dingy little corridor. He squirmed glaring at the boy reproachfully.

 

Leo chuckled leaning forward to press his lips against the blonde’s ear, “You truly are a rare beauty Draco Malfoy. Don’t worry, I’m not about to taint your body here, I’d prefer do it in the privacy of my bed.”

 

Draco’s eyes bulged as a burning heat crept over his body his stomach clenching pleasantly.

 

Leo glanced at the tapestry with a frown. He wanted them to leave, where the bloody hell was his distraction.

 

As if on cue he heard Julian arrive quickly catching the girls’ attention and leading them away. He owed that boy something special for Christmas. Leo pulled aside the Tapestry helping Draco worm his way out of the small space before pulling himself out as well. They took a moment to straighten themselves out.

 

“Le-” Draco began before he was unceremoniously shoved into a wall, Leo’s mouth forcing his open for exploration.

 

… Well this was familiar!

 

Draco mused as his mind slowly clouded over. His only thoughts centering on the strangely alluring taste of the boy crowding him against the wall and the heavy Earthy smell invading his senses. Cautiously Draco reached up wrapping his arms around the taller boys’ neck, remembering the last time they were in this position. Draco pulled back unable to resist asking, “Not gonna run away this time are you?” He panted breathlessly.

 

“No,” Leo breathed forcing the boy back into the kiss, pressing his body flush against the blonde, holding his head in place with a hand in his hair. Draco moaned weakly, his fingers curling in the hair at the base of the boys’ neck. He grunted as a knee slide between his legs rubbing teasingly against his burning need. Leo rolled his hips little groaning as he pulled away, “You’re such a bloody tease.”

 

Draco frowned trying to control his ragged breathing, “Huh?” He asked inarticulately.

 

“Making me want you like this, when I know I can’t have you yet,” he ran his thumb lightly over Draco’s kiss swollen lips, “such a tease.”

 

Draco frowned trying to make sense of what the boy was saying, “What are you-”

 

“Not yet Draco,” Leo informed him solemnly, “It’s too dangerous for me to have you now. And we’ve much to discuss before then.”

 

Draco’s brows pinched in annoyance, “Are kidding me? You can’t just-”

 

Leo silenced him with a searing kiss, “You and Zabini will be joining me and my family for the Winter Holiday’s. He wrote your Parents already, but we’ll speak again before then. I haven’t forgotten Love.”

 

And then he was gone. Draco leaned heavily against the wall attempting to quell his temper. He was in no way the tease in this situation. That title went to Leo Fucking Potter. Merlin help that boy if Draco found him before his temper calmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! We're getting closer I promise! Leo now knows he likes Draco! I just don't want to be one of those writers who takes forever for them to admit they like each other and then just throws everything at you in one half assed chapter! But we are almost there I promise! 
> 
> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)


	16. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware that it might be difficult to keep up with some of the different names that I've changed. so at the beginning and end of each chapter I'll try to remember to post this note!
> 
> Harry- Leo Harry-James Potter  
> Hermione- Carina Aurora Black (Harry's Cousin)  
> Twin- Lyra Amalthea Black (Carina's sister)  
> Ron- Julian Michael Prewett (Fabian Prewett's Only son)

_** First Date ** _

 

Draco did see Leo before winter break, four days after the ‘Corridor Incident’, as Draco called it. He was walking back to the Dormitory, when Leo swept him away, leaving his friends behind. Blaise merely raised an amused brow (The Bastard), dragging a bemused Pansy away.

 

“And where do you think you’re taking me Potter?” Draco deadpanned, scowling after the stupidly smug fool.

 

Leo rolled his eyes, his smirk never faltering, “you have heard of dating haven’t you Draco?” As if it should’ve been the most obvious answer.

 

“Now?” Draco demanded incredulously, “At half past Nine? The suns gone down, are you mad? We’ll be late for curfew!”

 

Leo grinned at him unrepentantly… god he was sexy.

 

“Do you honestly think I care about Dumbledore’s curfew? That’s cute Draco, that’s adorable really.”

 

Draco choked face reddening embarrassingly. It was natural to worry about curfew, not to mention Professor Snape was bloody well brutal in his punishments. He may not scold them publically but in the privacy of the dormitory he really tore you up.

 

Leo dragged him quickly down the corridors, Draco had no idea where, and the horrible feeling in his gut was only increasing. Where on Earth was this bloke taking him? He really wanted to enjoy his first date with Leo, he’d worked really had to get Potter to like him, but he wasn’t going to accept anything less than incredible. He may fancy the pants off the silly Gryffindor, but he was still a Malfoy.

 

Draco blinked as they stopped before the statue of the one-eyed witch, red flags waved frantically in his head, “Um L, Leo?”

 

“Shh, we aren’t there yet!” Leo hushed him rudely before leaning over and whispering something to the statue.

 

Draco tensed nervously, was he Mad!? A soft scrapping sound startled the blonde and he blinked in disbelief as the witches hump opened to reveal a secret tunnel. Where…?

 

“Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, famous for brewing the first ever cure for Dragon pox. She was a fan of secret passage ways and created one with the statue they made of her. It leads to the Cellar in Honeydukes… you coming?” Leo smirked cockily at the blonde dark forest green eyes challenging him, promising dark pleasures.

 

Draco shivered before grabbing his arm, “Help me up?” he demanded.

 

Leo’s smirk bloomed into grin as he rounded the blonde gripping his hips tightly and almost effortlessly lifted the other teen to the tunnel entrance. Draco grunted face flushing when he felt the other boy grope his bottom as he attempted to haul himself into the secret passage. Tossing his leg over the side and straddling the statue Draco gazed down at the other boy haughtily, “You know Potter it’s usually polite to buy your date dinner first.”

 

“We already had dinner Malfoy,” Leo smirked effortlessly scaling the statue so they were face to face, “But I’d be more than happy to buy you anything you want love.”

 

Draco flushed at the sensual smile on the raven haired boys face, Leo chuckled before leaning forward and capturing his lips in a heart pounding kiss. The blonde flushed as a soft whimper escaped him when the kiss was broken. The taller boy’s eyes glittered roguishly before gently guiding him into the tunnel, following close behind.

 

“Be careful the tunnels old, don’t trip over any roots. Watch your head as well.” Leo led him down the tunnel guiding him over an astonishingly large root (Draco would honestly call it a log really) and under thin hanging roots that reached for them emitting high pitched whines. Draco’s heart pounded wildly the whole way through the tunnel and nearly beat out of his chest while they were sneaking out of ‘Honey Dukes’. It was with a wild laugh that they made it out on the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade.

 

“This is Brilliant!” Draco laughed looking back at the candy shop in disbelief.

 

Leo chuckled, “You haven’t seen anything yet.”

 

Draco startled blinking down at his hand that was suddenly twined perfectly with Leo’s. Their hands fit perfectly together causing Draco’s face to heat shyly. It was like Draco’s hands were made to fit in the other boys.

 

“So, um… where are we going?” Draco asked scratching his check with his index finger nervously.

 

Leo hummed raising a finger to his lips silently. They walked in silence for a few moments and Draco felt it. The peace, the serenity it was beautiful, amazing, it was… magical. It was perfect. His breath hitched as Leo dipped his head capturing Draco’s lips in a sweet kiss, before pulling away and continuing down the road as if nothing happened.

 

Draco frowned, but said nothing he understood that this must still be very confusing for the raven. And they were only fifteen, they had plenty of time. He followed the other boy dutifully as they strolled casually down the empty streets of Hogsmeade.

 

“It’s so quiet,” Draco mused, looking around as he leaned lightly against the boys arm as they walked. No students, no people, it was-

 

“Peaceful,” Leo murmured in agreement, squeezing his hand gently, “I love Hogsmeade at night, I wanted to share this with you.”

 

Draco blinked up at him, feeling very touched that the boy would want to share something so beautiful with him. He didn’t know what to say other than, “Thank you.”

 

Leo hummed pressing a light kiss to his temple quickly before looking away. Draco could tell he was trying hard, he knew it must be difficult, trying to ignore the discomfort he was feeling. The blonde appreciated the sentiment but he didn’t want to b=push the other boy so he didn’t press him.

 

“Are you cold?” Leo asked suddenly, they hadn’t stopped at either of their Common rooms and Draco hadn’t worn his School robes to Supper.

 

Draco shot him a bland look rubbing his cold hands together. “It’s December Potter, and snowing, maybe you could have warned me about our little date, before dragging me out into the snow?”

 

Leo chuckled before digging into his cloak pocket, and pulling out a beautifully designed cloak, “This is a family heirloom, so please be careful with it.”

 

Draco watched in awe as Leo flipped it around causing his lower half to disappear and draped the invisible side over his shoulders. Despite how thin and light the fabric was, Draco suddenly felt much warmer. He tugged the smooth fabric tighter around himself offering the other boy a small smile as thanks. Draco filed the invisibility cloak away as a future question, not wanting to interrupt the peace of their evening. Leo smiled wrapping an arm around his shoulders and led him forward.

 

“We’re almost there, let’s hurry.”

 

Leo led him off the path and towards the woods near the shrieking shack, for a moment Draco had the sinking feeling that Leo was taking him there. Not a very romantic spot for a first date, Draco had thought sullenly. Only to be led in a different direction. His breath caught as they broke the tree line and entered a vast clearing. Soft light from faeries lit the snow covered plains, the small frozen waterfall glows a soft green as the tiny creatures danced around it in merriment. The snow looked soft and undisturbed, the scene was pure innocence.

 

Leo found a relatively untouched rock, brushing the snow from it he sat pulling Draco into his lap, they sat in silence just watching the faeries dance and play.

 

“This is amazing,” Draco murmured softly, lacing his fingers with Leo’s over his stomach.

 

Leo hummed resting his chin on the blondes shoulder. “I wanted to share this with you. You are the only one I’ve brought to this place. Julian, Carina, Lyra… I haven’t even told them about the clearing. This is my place, I come here to think, and find peace.”

 

“So why’d you bring me here?” Draco asked trying to decide how the raven’s admission made him feel. He was confused for one, if Leo hadn’t shared the clearing with his family, why would he share it with him? He wanted to share this place with Draco? But it also made him feel special in a way that confused him even more.

 

Leo’s brow pinched in thought, “I wanted to show you that I was wrong… that I acknowledge that you were right. You… do things to me. Things I don’t really understand yet. I didn’t want to understand at first, I wanted it to stop, you drove me mad. Julian, Carina, Lyra, I drove them crazy trying to fight it…. Then I kissed you, and everything I thought I knew, thought I understood about myself. Just changed, suddenly every thought and decision I made, was in some way linked to you. I woke up in the morning wondering if you were already up or if you were just waking up as well. I chose to take the long way to Defense hoping I’d see you along the way. I went to bed at night wondering if you were still up. You were in every thought. So I brought you here, to show you that I was wrong. I’m not the same person I was in the last few years, and neither are you. So I want this field in this moment to represent our new beginning, a blank slate. I want you with me, I feel like I’ve been walking my path alone for too long. Will you walk with me Draco?”

 

Draco, half way through the speech had turned his full attention to the boy behind him. His breath caught in his chest. Leo was making a statement bringing him here. Showing Draco that he wanted to try, despite his poorly explained reasoning he understood. Leo was definitely not a feelings guy if the mildly pinched expression on his face meant anything. This was difficult for him. “Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Draco asked to be sure.

 

Leo grimaced scratching his neck, causing the blonde to raise a brow at him. “Is the notion of dating me so disturbing?”

 

“No,” Leo amended quickly looking startled, he winced looking frustrated, “I’m not good at this sort of thing, and I’m not really sure how this is going to work. But I’m willing to try, and I’m selfish enough to ask you to give me the chance.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes fighting a smile, “If you’re selfish then I’m down right greedy. You know I never actually gave up. I’ve wanted you from the moment we reunited on the train this year, and I haven’t stopped since. I think I always knew though, that you weren’t really who you pretended to be. Every time we argued you looked almost amused, like you thought I was being funny or something. No one’s ever gotten under my skin the way you do.” He smiled at the slight curl of the ravens lips.

 

“You sneaky little snake,” Leo chuckled wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde, “I should’ve known I was being manipulated. The Bath, the library, the Kitchens, the Rock by the Lake. How’d you know I was going to be there though?”

 

Draco hid a smile at the suspicious light in the other boy’s eyes and reached up pulling him down by the neck into a soft distracting kiss. He’d keep their dirty little secrets from him… for now.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Winter break…

 

Draco couldn’t be more excited for it. The days following his amazing date with Leo were boring and he’d waited impatiently for the last few weeks before winter break to pass. Now it was finally here. Draco boarded the train glancing back at Blaise to nod agreeing with whatever he’d just asked him, he couldn’t really be bothered because Leo had boarded just before him , his hand brushing teasingly yet subtly over Draco’s bum as he’d passed him. And now Draco could hardly think.

 

“Hurry up vigoroso,” Blaise teased pushing him forward, looking amused. “You’ll see him soon.”

 

The last was whispered in his ear as the Italian passed him. Draco didn’t know whether to be happy or frightened by Leo and Blaise’s new found ‘friendship’. The two were now often spotted speaking in the corridors between classes, causing fear and tension to spread through their fellow students. He’d once even spotted them laughing together. The seventh year Gryffindor he’d been passing spotted them a moment before him and promptly fainted. Yes the two boys caused quite a commotion. Draco wasn’t sure how much longer the school would remain standing now.

 

But what he did know… he couldn’t wait to spend this holiday with Leo. He wondered what the boy was like in his own domain. Was he more relaxed? Blaise mentioned he wore a mask at school, would he at home? He guessed he’d have to see.

 

Draco smiled as he entered his compartment on the train, joining Pansy and Blaise. They would both be joining him at Potter’s this Christmas. Prewett had extended an Invite to Pansy from Leo formally during lunch a few days after their date. Leo was really going all out to gain his favor. Blaise had apparently informed the other boy that Pansy usually spent Christmases at the Malfoy household, so in a show of good will had invited the brunette to make Draco feel more comfortable.

 

Draco could admit it to himself. He’d fallen in love with the boy. Draco Malfoy fell in love with Leo Harry-James Potter. His ancestors were rolling in their graves.

 

“Draco are you okay?” Pansy asked suddenly, “You have a strange look on your face?”

 

Blaise snorted rolling his eyes, “It’s called a smile piccolo.” He smirked at Draco, as if suspecting what he was thinking about. If only he knew, Draco thought warily.

 

“I’m just excited for the Holiday Pan, don’t worry about it.” It wasn’t a lie, he really was. He couldn’t wait to meet the real Leo. Because no matter how comfortable the boy was with Draco, he couldn’t truly be himself with Dumbledore constantly looming over his shoulder. So was he excited for the Holiday… he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is late! But my Plot Bunny ran away and my Muse wandered off on another Path! I've had two idea's for new stories banging around in my head! 
> 
> 1 is a Twilight X Teen Wolf crossover centering on Jacob Black winding up in Beacon Hills with amnesia. It's a JacobXoc fic with a side of Sterek. Both Pairs will be the main pairings of the story. it will focus on a budding sibling relationship between StilesXScottXJacob they'll see each other as brothers and nothing more. It'll also focus on a growing romance between our favorite spazz and resident sourwolf. Jacob's romance will show up later in the story.
> 
> 2 is a supernatural X Harry Potter crossover. Here's a quick sneak peak!
> 
>  
> 
> Sam faltered scratching his neck awkwardly, "Um, Hi..."
> 
> The young man raised a smooth dark brow at him.
> 
> "I'm Sam, Sam Winchester...... I'm your new roommate!" Sam explained lamely. Please just shot him now.
> 
> The young man raised both brows in surprise, "Oh so that's how you got in. Thought for a moment I'd have to call campus security."
> 
> Sam shifted awkwardly, he must look like such an idiot right now. The other man sighed heavily.
> 
> "I was kidding, I'm Evan, Evan Black."
> 
>  
> 
> \---Main pairings will be Dean/Harry and Sam/OC with a side of Draco/Jo
> 
> What do you think? I won't post them right away I want to focus on the two stories I have going right now but I'd like to start the outline for them if you all think I should. Working on them will in no way effect these two stories! I promise!


	17. Sorry AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry :(

I didnt want to have to do an AN but i figured you all deserved an explanation. 

1 my Laptop was stolen before Christmas and I lost the Chapter(s) i was working on for 'The Lie in your Truth' and 'Malfoy's Don't Share' as well as my other Stories.

2 My Sister anounced on New Years Eve that she was Pregnant and having a Boy!

3 My Sister's (Same Sister) Husband was Arrested New Years Day while on a Coffee run :( His Ex claimed he'd hit punched their Daughter (His oldest shes 3) he's been applying for full custady do to her Drug Addict boyfriend. The Boyfriends claiming he never touched the little girl. We dont believe it

All and all things are crazy. Im so sorry i havent responded to your messages. Im back, i bought a New laptop and hopefully i'll have what was supposed to be the Christmas chapter up soon! Thank you all for being so patient, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	18. Christmas Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's so late and took so long to get it up Here's the Christmas Chapter!

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth before the Floo, his agitation evident in every stride. He’d forced Blaise and Pansy to be ready a half an hour before they were scheduled to leave, he’d wanted to be ready the moment they were set to go.

 

“Leo will send for us when he said he would piccolo,” Blaise soothed, hiding a yawn in his fist.

 

Pansy groaned rubbing her eye sleepily, “It’s been a half hour, I could’ve slept for thirty more minutes.” She complained.

 

Draco didn’t pout, he was a Malfoy, “I just want to be there already,” No point in lying, they both already knew. Pansy had been informed of Draco and Leo’s relationship the second they’d arrived at Malfoy Manor the night before. Draco had been unable to keep it to himself. Blaise had mumbled a vague pray in Italian before excusing himself to the Library the rest of the night. The three would be spending the rest of their Holiday with Leo and his family. Draco’s parents had been relieved to hear it as they were expecting a ‘visitor’ i.e. Draco’s psycho Aunt, her Husband, and his creepy little brother. Draco had always had a sneaking suspicion that the man liked young boys too much. The suspicion only grew stronger when, during Holidays they would be ‘visiting’ Draco would conveniently be staying with Blaise. Draco’s Parents had been invited to join them Christmas Day, as well as Blaise’s Mum and Grandfather, and Pansy’s Mum, Stepfather, and little Brother.

 

“Draco,” Pansy began in a whine only to be interrupted by two loud Cracks. Draco blinked Owlishly down at the two odd looking creatures.

 

“Nixie and Pipsy is to be escorting Masters Kitten and Friends to Home,” One of the little things piped up.

 

Draco’s eye twitched, hearing what he expected were House elves, refer to him as such. Blaise pursed his lips and clenched his jaw doing well in hiding his amusement. Pansy had no such luck and burst in a fit of hysterical giggling fit.

 

Draco hissed a violent threat at the girl before sighing and turning to the elves. “Can we go through?”

 

The tiny elves eyes widened in horror, “Oh No, no, no, no, no! Pipsy and Nixie is to be fetching Masters Kitten and friends personally. Goats is being nosey old bag, and we is being good elves!” The other elf explained seriously, the two puffed up importantly as they snapped their fingers and three elves appeared with a crack and began taking their bags.

 

“Nixie and Pipsy is be taking you now?” The first elf approached him cautiously holding out a hand. Draco watched warily as Blaise and Pansy calmly allowed the other elf to grabbing one of their hands and disappeared with it.

 

The tiny elf shifted uncertainly, “You is to be going with Nixie now, yes?”

 

Draco’s Mother may very well have a Heart attack if she saw the house elf in her Home, he thought warily, best to hurry up then. Nodding warily Draco allowed ‘Nixie’ to grasp his wrist tightly and with another loud pop he was standing before what looked to be a small Castle almost. Though it was definitely grander and larger then Malfoy Manor, and there were no evil Peacocks to try and eat him!

 

Draco had developed a healthy fear of the giant birds on his eighth birthday when he’d accidently wandered to close to a well hidden nest. The damned bird decided he looked good enough to eat, and began to chase him all across the front _and_ backyard. It was only after Lucius managed to blast the damned thing that he’d stopped screaming.

 

Draco nearly gapped in shock as what looked like four Reindeer pulled a sleigh down to meet them. Pansy whistled appearing impressed.

 

“Classy Potter, very classy.”

 

A short stumpy Dwarf pulled the sleigh to a halt before grunting as it climbed down the side and opened the door for the Three… now Seven Slytherin.

 

It seemed Leo’s friends had arrived while Draco was lost in thought. Pansy was immediately pulled into excited chatter by Greengrass and Davis as they all climbed in the sleigh. The sleigh was more of a carriage if Draco was being honest but without the wheels, there were two velvet bench seats facing each other with the drivers’ seat set up higher. Draco took his seat watching warily as the little Dwarf grunted tapping at what looked like a trunk with a knobby looking staff. Two massive fur blankets jumped out of the trunk to drape over the occupants. Pansy, Greengrass, and Davis Ooh’d and Ahh’d over the blankets going so far as to pet them. Draco and the girls startled when the blanket actually purred and tucked more closely around them.

 

“Sphinx fur blankets,” Blaise murmured impressed as he pet the blanket draped over him, Theo, and Millicent. Watching it purr and tuck around them snuggly as the sleigh rocked before beginning to move. Draco watched in awe as they traveled through what he was convinced was a magical winter wonderland.

 

Faeries danced in and out of trees, having tiny snow ball fights. Three small puppies were in a field playing with a baby Hippogriff.

 

The Dwarf pulled the sleigh to a halt, barking a call out to the pups. The playing stopped as a much larger Hippogriff wandered over to the baby dripping its head to nuzzle its neck. One of the pups gave a parting bark before the three of them charged the sleigh. The Dwarf knocked his staff against the side of his seat causing a long carpet to unravel magically forming stairs for the three, now identifiable Crup, puppies to climb. The Dwarf grumbled in annoyance as the pups yipped excitedly, dual tails wagging, bouncing around him. Batting the Crups into the seat beside him, as the carpet magically rolled itself back up, he mumbled curses adjusting himself in his seat. With a loud crack of the reigns, the Reindeer were off again.

 

Draco exchanged a bewildered shrug with the others before turning his attention to the castle they were slowly approaching. Draco was in awe, he wasn’t even inside yet, and he was already impressed. Leo’s home was beautiful, amazing even. The only Castles Draco had even seen or known to exist had a distinct gothic style to them. The Castle before him seemed to be done in a light grey stone, with Cross shaped windows in the towers. It was smaller than Hogwarts but, in Draco’s opinion, far more grand and beautiful.

 

The Dwarf steered the Reindeer through open arch the old brass gate raised for their arrival. Draco craned his neck to watch as the gate lowered behind them the loud clicking of a chain and pulley mechanic echoing of the stone walls. Whipping around again as the sleigh slowly came to a stop before large solid wood doors, Draco ignored Daphne and Pansy’s grumbling in favor of staring at the doors separating him from Leo Potter. A nervous twisting forming in his gut, he was finally here. Draco would get to see Leo in mere moments.

 

The Dwarf prodded at the Crups as the carpet once again unraveled forming steps for the Crups decent from the Sleigh. Climbing down with a huff and batting the carpet out of his way with his Staff the Dwarf flipped the clasp open and held the door open for them. Draco and the others shrugged of the fur blankets ignoring the yowled complaints and quickly exited the sleigh Nott stumbling slightly as the Sphinx blanket clung to his ankle.

 

Draco ignored Nott’s struggles as he continued staring up at the doors, only turning when a solid thump followed by the hissing of the blanket interrupted his nervous thoughts. Nott, looking disheveled and horrified was being held up by Greengrass and Davis while Bulstrode was fending off the Sphinx blanket with the Dwarfs staff. The Dwarf in question was wrestling with the other blanket growling in annoyance. Blaise stood off to the side brow raised in amusement, while Pansy flounced frantically around the struggling Dwarf. Draco slumped the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment seeping into his bones, with a sigh Draco slipped his wand into his hand and waved it at the blankets, mumbling a Revulsion Jinx to get the Blankets to release them. The Blankets fell limp before folding themselves up neatly for their next use. Blaise shot him a sullen look that Draco would never mention to him ever, he quiet enjoyed breathing thank you.

 

Waiting for the others to right themselves Draco finally took notice of the cold, the Sphinx fur blankets had kept them quiet warm on the ride up but now the cold could reach them, wrapping its icy fingers around their very bones. The Dwarf snatched its staff back from Bulstrode with a reproachful look before hobbling over to the massive doors and knocking twice with the gnarled staff. The doors creaked ominously before slowly swinging inward.

 

The shivering group was shocked by the warm blast of air that poured out on them. But not as shocked as they were to see Sirius Black (Though Draco really shouldn’t have been) standing proudly in the middle of the huge marble entryway, smiling invitingly, his smile growing as the Crups rushed him. He knelt down patting the pup’s heads, “Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, Go find Leo, Julian, and the Twins.” And the Crups were off again.

 

Draco watched warily as Blaise strolled forward confidently to shake the man’s hand.

 

“Lord Black,” Blaise greeted with a firm shake.

 

Sirius waved off the formality confidently, “We’ll all be spending Christmas together, call me Sirius Lord Zabini.”

 

“Then I must insist you call me Blaise,” The Italian returned fluidly, giving a short polite bow of his head.

 

Sirius tilted his head in agreement before sweeping his arms out, “Well come on then, let’s not let the cold in, yes?”

 

Draco and the others started before hurrying in as Sirius turned to the Dwarf, the large doors slowly closing behind them, all on their own.

 

“Thank you Axel, there’s a large Caldron of Porridge with a weightless and heating charm on it, for you and your family, in the Kitchen. Have a Happy Christmas Mate.”

 

The Dwarf grunted a gnarled toothless smile before hobbling off to the Kitchen, grunting out a polite “Lord Black,” as he went.

 

“Good man,” Sirius cheered, turning his attention back to the teens. He opened his mouth to speak only for a loud squealing to erupt from behind him. Carina darted past him, seemingly appearing from nowhere, and threw herself into Theo’s arms. Theo yelped as he stumbled back, holding her tightly in an effort not to fall.

 

Carina’s wild dark blonde curls framed a happily smiling face as she bent to kiss the boy breathless. Her clothes were more relaxed and casual then any of them had seen her in before. A skin tight Brown t-shirt, with a beige knitted scarf around her neck, worn blue jeans, and brown knee high boots. The girl looked good.

 

Sirius’ expression quickly soured, growing colder then the weather outside. A feat that actually made Draco a bit nervous, he almost pitied Nott for it.

 

“Sirius, Rem’s looking for you, something about his shoes?”

 

Sirius choked boggling up at the boy, “You never saw me!” he declared to the group before darting into a door on the left.

 

Julian smirked after him relaxing against the railing with one the crups sitting beside him tails wagging happily. The boy was wearing muggle clothes as well. Worn light wash jeans, with a grey t-shirt, and a jean jacket/ hoodie combo.

 

“What did Uncle Sirius do now?” Carina asked looking exasperated, one hand on her hip with her other arm still wrapped around Nott’s neck.

 

Julian shrugged lazily dipping a hand down to pat the pups head, “One of the Crup’s is teething, I’m pretty sure it’s Moony here.”

 

Carina huffed looking unimpressed. She released Nott to cross her arms over her chest, turning to glare reproachfully at her friend, “Keep your beast away from my ‘Jimmy Choos’ I’m warning you Julian those shoes are expensive!” She stomped her foot for emphasis.

 

Julian scowled scooping up the pup, as if he expected her to stomp on him, “He’s got better taste then your smelly heels, besides he’s just a pup, he’s spirited. Better than your mangy Kneazel!” The two glared each other down, until a pointed cough came from their right, interrupting the stare off.

“Really?” Lyra glanced between the two clearly unimpressed with their behavior. One of the Crups was cradled like a baby in her arms tails wagging a mile a minute. The Slytherin’s eyes nearly bulged from their heads. The girl was basically half-naked! A dark grey muggle hoodie was tied by the sleeves around her waist, worn dark blue jean shorts and a loose, sleeveless white cut off with the British Flag on it that exposed her bare stomach and yet another piercing (little diamonds hanging from tiny chains from her navel) the tongues of her distressed boots bounced merrily as she walked forward motioning Julian to join them on the main floor. Did this girl think it was summer?

 

“You two are acting like children!” Lyra scolded, while scratching at the pup’s belly.

 

The twins had never looked more different then in that moment. Carina wearing more casual yet conservative clothing, and Lyra choosing more free and wild clothing, it was eerie. It was like seeing two of the same person in different styles. So similar and yet, they looked like polar opposites. Lyra’s hair was tied up revealing her metal littered ears, with leather bands on her wrists, and a heart shaped Locket hanging from her neck. While Carina wore but a single piece of jewelry, an oval shaped locket.

 

Carina smiled sheepishly at her twin, “Sorry Rea, hey Padfoot,” She rubbed the excited pup’s belly, smiling affectionately.

 

“Leo wanted to be informed the moment they arrived. He’ll be upset they made it this far without being told. He’s still in the back.” Lyra smiled greeting Draco and the others quickly before insisting they follow her.

 

Julian strolled past them smirking and WINKING at Pansy as he passed. Draco scowled after the bold fool in annoyance. He’d heard the rumors surrounding Hogwarts newly dubbed ‘Sex God’ he wasn’t sure how much of it was true but he was planning to keep the cretin far away from his friend.

 

As they started their trek down the Hall Draco felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest. This was it down this Hall was Leo Potter in his own domain. What does he dress like outside of School? Was the outfit he wore on the train part of his mask or did he really dress that properly? Draco didn’t know how he’d feel about that. He pictured Leo as more of the manly rugged type, who could dress well when necessary. Draco paid no attention to the ornately decorated hallways or the gossiping paintings that they passed, to lost in his own imagination to bother. Lyra slowly as the muffled pounding rhythm shook the long since abandoned paintings on the walls.

 

Lyra and Carina exchanged an eerily identical exasperated look with Julian sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Carina continued on shaking her head in resignation, “He’ll be deaf by twenty-five… if that.”

 

Julian and Lyra sighed waving the group forward as Carina pushed open a polished mahogany door with a wince. Sound flooded out of the room like the heat from before causing the group to cover their ears, and the Paintings down the hall to complain. A man was screaming about ‘scars’ and ‘death’, and it was so _Loud_. Carina darted into the room and the sound was lowered drastically. Julian sighed before ushering them in before him.

 

Draco entered the room looking around warily at the metal muggle contraptions. What were these things? They sort of resembled the Muggle Vekills he learned about in Muggle Studies but he wasn’t sure, some of them only had two wheels.

 

Then he spotted Leo, or more specifically his legs… well he assumed it was Leo. He was under one of the Vekill’s with only his legs sticking out. Lyra rolled her eyes before passing Padfoot into Blaise’s arms, startling him and the Pup as she marched forward with a purpose. She crouched down glaring at his legs for a moment before grabbing one of his jean clad legs and tugging.

 

“Hey!” Leo yelped as he seemingly glided out from under the… thing.

 

… Leo was shirtless. Leo’s bare naked torso was on display for everyone. Daphne and Tracy blushed fiercely, giggling shyly. Draco wanted to strangle them all for looking, that was for his eyes only dammit.

 

Leo raised a glossy black brow two strange black strings hanging from his ears.

 

“Really Leo? Why have the stereo on if you’re going to listen to your Walkman?” Lyra chided, looking exasperated.

 

Leo sat up, abs flexing temptingly, as he reach up pulling what looked like a thin metal headband from his head the black strings hanging from it. He fiddled with the weird muggle contraption in his lap before turning to glare at Lyra.

 

“What?” he snapped, looking irritated.

 

Lyra shot back a reproachful look, “Draco.”

 

Leo’s brows jumped to his hairline as he turned to them, a slow smile (A Real Freaking SMILE) curling his lips. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring Lyra’s disgruntled frown, “Hey.”

 

Draco never thought one simple word could make him melt so spectacularly.

 

The raven snatched up what looked like a filthy white t-shirt and began wiping his strangely black spotted hands on it. Draco blinked noticing a blue and white Flannel tie around his waist like Lyra’s hoodie.

 

Carina snatched the T-shirt from him looking irritated, “Another shirt Leo? Do you know how hard it is to get grease and oil out of clothing pretty soon the House Elves are going to start making you do your own laundry… or just start throwing your shirts away period!”

 

Leo rolled his eyes shoving his hands in his pockets, “It’s a Damn shirt Cari calm down, and you know House elves have this little thing called magic? I’m pretty sure they aren’t bothered by a few grease stains.”

 

“And your Jeans!”

 

Draco arched a brow at the streaks of black painting the man’s thighs, and chest, this was definitely not one of the ways he pictured Leo at home.

 

Leo rolled his eyes hooking an arm around Carina’s neck ignoring the scowl on her face, “Relax Car, and quit frowning, you’ll get wrinkles.” He chuckled pressing a kiss to her brow.

 

“I have to go shower and change, but I promise I’ll greet you all properly at Lunch, my apologies.” He smiled appropriately turning to face them fully, as he strolled over. Allowing Draco eyes to devour every inch of his bare muscled chest, taking in the brand, and the tattoo-

 

Draco’s eyes froze on the black ink imbedded in Leo’s right Bicep. Reaching forward he caught Leo’s forearm and turned him to get a better look. He blinked at the sharp thick black lines that managed to look both harsh and elegant at the same time. It was an intricate tribal Dragon tattoo that spilled onto his chest. The Dragons head lay clearly over Leo’s right Pectoral and before Draco knew what he was doing his fingers had come up to caress the ink, eyes darting between the Brand and the Tattoo.

 

High-pitched giggling broke him from his trance and he yanked his hands back blushing furiously as he looked up at Leo through his fringe.

 

Leo’s forest green eyes looked darker than he remembered, piercing into him as he chuckled.

 

“It’s new, I got it last night, in London.”

 

Draco flushed even more, ducking his head. He didn’t know how to react to that information, but the amused look everyone was giving him was horrifying.

 

“Julian, why don’t you and the girls show the other to their rooms… I’ll show Draco to his in a moment.” Draco swallowed thickly at the promises laced in that simple statement.

 

Julian rolled his eyes, “Sure thing mate… don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

“That doesn’t say much, don’t do anything Cari wouldn’t do!” Lyra teased darting out of the room at her sisters indignant compliant. Her twin fast on her heels, the others following at a more sedated pace.

 

Leo crowded Draco back against a work bench bracing his hands on either side of the shorter boy, “Did you miss me?” The casual question was followed by feather lightly kisses trailing down his neck.

 

Draco’s breath hitched, before stuttering out, as he unconsciously bared more of his neck for the other boy, “Yes.”

 

Leo hummed at his breathless answer leaning in closer until nearly every line of their bodies were pressed together and he began sucking harshly at the base of his neck connecting to his shoulder. Draco couldn’t fight the loud groan he released, panting loudly as he gripped Leo’s waist tightly.

 

“Leo have you seen- Oh my I’m so sorry!” Draco froze eyes wide as he spotted their third year Defense Teacher quickly exit the room. Throughout it all Leo never faltered or stopped, seemingly ignoring it all. Well Draco defiantly couldn’t!

 

Draco pushed firmly at the boy’s chest, “Leo! Our old Defense Teacher just walked in!” He complained as the boy barely budged. Leo groaned pressing his forehead into Draco’s shoulder, “So?”

 

“So why did our old Defense teacher just walk in on us?” Draco demanded dryly, unimpressed with the taller boys blasé attitude.

 

Leo chuckled lightly, pulling back to raise a brow at him, “Remus is Sirius’ Boyfriend, as well as an old friend of my Parents, he’s like a second Godfather to me. And this is Sirius’ Home so I really don’t have much of a say in who lives here. Not that I’d make him leave if I did.”

 

“I think I should go take that shower now,” Leo pushed back shoving his hands in his pockets as he studied Draco’s face intently. Draco bit his lip frustrated at the strange emotions the raven stirred in him.

 

Leo smirked and spun on his heel tilting his head to the door, “Come on.” He didn’t wait long before strolling casually toward the door Draco hurrying after him. Leo led him in silence back to the Main entry way and then up the curved stairway. Draco hadn’t noticed the crystal chandelier before but the tiny jewels sparkled beautifully in the brightly lit room the large mosaic window above the door causing a prism like effect on the clear stones.

 

“Draco.”

 

The blonde startled before hurrying after the raven. He was led down another intricately decorated hallway before being led into a massive room done in Royal Blue and Dark Wood. The floor still a swirling white marble with gold and silver speckled through it.

 

“Is this my room?” Draco asked nervously, looking around for his trunk.

 

Leo chuckled, “Not exactly… this is my room. I did say I needed a shower. Have a seat, I’ll be quick.”

 

Draco watched wide eyed as the boy slipped into what Draco presumed was the bathroom. Looking around awkwardly he took a seat on a dark blue leather couch. It was surprisingly plush and soft, as he bounced curiously on it, before relaxing into it. He picked up one of the grey pillows hugging it to his chest as he kicked of his shoes and tucked his feet up on the couch, he doubted Leo would mind if he closed his eyes for a minute.

 

Draco startled awake when he heard a Door close. Leo was rubbing a towel roughly through his hair another wrapped loosely around his waist. Draco swallowed thickly watching a drop of water travel slowly down Leo’s perfectly sculpted chest.

 

“Are you going to stare at me every time I have my shirt off?” Leo chuckled lightly, bare feet slapping softly on the marble floor as he rounded the couch to drop softly down beside him. He sighed as he all but melted into the comfortable leather. “I love this couch.”

 

“It’s very comfortable,” Draco agreed softly, eyes locked on a metal ring hanging around the raven’s neck.

 

Leo hummed rolling his head to look at Draco, “It was my Father’s wedding ring… My Mother’s was Lost in the fire the Night Voldemort killed them, But apparently my Father lost his before they went into hiding. Lost it at Sirius’ apartment and never found it, Remus found it when he was cleaning the place out after he was falsely accused of betraying them.”

 

Draco nodded awkwardly, that was kind of a sad story.

 

“Why do you like me?”

 

Draco startled at the question, “What?”

 

“Why do you like me? I mean everything about my life is depressing. My Parents were killed when I was a year and a half. My innocent Godfather was arrested for their murder. My second Godfather was refused custody because he’s a Werewolf, despite being harmless. My Cousin’s were separated and taken from me so that our Schools Headmaster can kill us for our families’ magic. My Mum’s family despise me for that very magic. I’m planning to kill the Headmaster so I’m obviously not very balanced… Why do you like me?” Draco stared at the Boy for a long time. Leo looked nothing but calm and quietly curious. The boy really didn’t know, he did want to know though.

 

Draco twisted himself in his seat so he was sitting Indian style, bracing his hands on his ankles as he smiled softly at the boy, “You love your cousin’s more than anything in the world. You hate Potion’s on principle because you don’t like my Godfather and intentionally sabotage your own potions just to irritate him and drive him crazy. Despite knowing Carina longer, you worry more about Lyra because you’re scared she’ll leave you. You hate being ignored not because you think it’s rude but because it makes you feel invisible, and your biggest fear is one day being alone. You can’t stand silence, and when you’re by yourself in the Library you drum your fingers on the table so you have at least some sort of background noise. But that’s not what you asked is it… you asked why I like you. Well that’s a very hard question to answer, and honestly I’m not sure even I know. But I do know that I like learning new things about you, you’re not a bad person Leo, you’re one of the strongest people I know and I don’t mean physically or magically. You were dealt a very poor hand in life and you made the best of it, you took charge and gave your friends and family a choice. I like you Leo… the why isn’t important, I just do.”

 

“How… do you know all that?” Leo asked bewildered, eyes studying the blondes face in wonder.

 

Draco smirked wickedly, “I’m a Slytherin,” He said simply.

 

Leo smiled reaching up to cradle the back of Draco’s neck, pulling him into a slow but affectionate kiss.

 

“You need to get dressed,” Draco informed him breathlessly, frowning regretfully.

 

Leo chuckled pushing him back against the armrest of the couch, “I will.”

 

Draco very much doubted that, not that he minded in that moment as Leo pressed him firmly into the couch attacking him neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Merlin the boy was basically making love to his neck!

 

“Leo,” Draco panted breathlessly, pushing at his chest, “We- we need to-”

 

Leo chuckled seeming perfectly composed, “Are you nervous kitten?” Draco squirmed when he nipped lightly at a tender part of his neck.

 

“Leo,” He did not whine, he just didn’t like being made fun of is all.

 

Leo’s hands were everywhere! Draco groaned arching in to the raven above him when the boy squeezed his ass. He’d no idea it would be such a turn on.

 

“Leo have you seen- Bloody Hell!”

 

“Dammit Sirius!” Leo snapped when Draco darted up shoving him unceremoniously to the floor.

 

The man quickly fled the room howling with laughter.

 

Leo groaned forehead connecting sharply with the floor.

 

Draco frowned down at his trousers, “Leo?”

 

“Yes?” He grunted sullenly.

 

“When did you unzip my trousers?”

 

Leo burst out laughing.


End file.
